Amor en Venta
by Karanbunnymoon
Summary: Darien recurre a una madre de alquiler...¿cómo un hombre como él puede llegar a esta situación? La chica ha escapado...¿podrá también escaparse de las garras de su amor?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos…me tomé la libertad de tomar esta historia de la gran Lynne Graham, debo confesar que me encantó y quise adaptarla a Sailor Moon. Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko… Les mando un beso…ahorita estoy escribiendo "El amor es más fuerte" porque no puedo envejecer mañana sin haber actualizado a mi hija pródiga… la historia "Palabras del corazón" trataré de actualizarla el fin de semana…e "Incompleta" nació como un one shote, pero ya la estoy escribiendo para que tenga más capítulos. Espero que me perdonen por la demora…y esta es la primera vez que adapto, así que espero que esta historia les guste tanto como a mí.

AMOR EN VENTA

Capítulo n°1

Esta es Serena Tsukino —dijo Darien Shields tras sacar una fotografía de una carpe ta —. Dentro de seis semanas dará a luz a mi hijo. Para entonces, tengo que haberla encon trado.

Nicolás, que esperaba una rubia despampanante con cara y cuerpo de modelo, se quedó confundido al ver a esa mujercita pequeña y delgada, de pelo color caoba, ojos azules y sonrisa dulce. Parecía tan joven que no la veía adecuada como madre de alquiler.

Nicolás Carson era abogado de un bufete londi nense de gran prestigio y había llevado casos muy difíciles; ¿pero qué podía hacer contra una madre de alquiler que había huido, resuelta a quedarse con el niño finalmente? Miró a su cliente con ex presión poco alentadora.

La fortuna de Darien Shields le venía de la explotación de minas de oro y diamante. Era un magnate brillante, un gran jugador de polo y, según la prensa amarilla, un hombre mujeriego. Rozaba el metro noventa, tenía constitución atlética, un tem peramento inflamable y, en resumen, un aspecto muy intimidatorio.

— Nicolás... creía que mi asesor de Nueva York ya te había hablado al respecto — espetó Darien im pacientado.

—Dijo que era un asunto demasiado confiden cial para tratarlo por teléfono. Y yo no tenía la me nor idea de que estuvieras planeando convertirte en padre por medio de una madre de alquiler — re plicó Nicolás—. ¿Por qué demonios te has embarca do en una aventura tan arriesgada?

— ¡Por Dios!, ¡tú me has visto crecer! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

Nicolás se sintió incómodo. Había trabajado para el difunto padre de Darien y no se le escapaba la in fancia desdichada de éste. A pesar de su dinero, no podía decirse que le hubiera tocado la lotería con los padres.

—Decidí hace mucho que no me casaría —pro siguió Darien con convicción—. ¡Jamás dejaré que una mujer tenga tanto poder sobre mí, o sobre los hijos que pudiéramos tener! Pero siempre me han gustado mucho los niños...

—Ya —susurró Nicolás.

—Muchos matrimonios acaban divorciándose y en la mayoría de ellos la mujer se queda con los hijos —le recordó Darien al abogado—. Alquilar a una madre me pareció la mejor manera de asegu rarme la potestad de mi bebé; no ha sido un acto impulsivo, Nicolás. Y me costó mucho encontrar a una mujer adecuada...

— ¿Adecuada? —interrumpió Nicolás, sorprendi do por la elección, que no se parecía nada a las rubias de las que su cliente solía hacerse acompañar.

—Cuando mi equipo de asesoramiento de Nue va York puso un anuncio, recibieron ofertas de muchísimas candidatas. Contraté a un médico y a un psicólogo para que dictaminara a las más aptas, tras someterlas a una batería de pruebas... y la res ponsabilidad final fue mía, por supuesto.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Nicolás mientras miraba la foto de Serena Tsukino.

— Veintiuno.

— ¿Y era la única candidata adecuada?

— El psicólogo tenía sus reservas, pero decidí pasarlas por alto. Tuve la corazonada de que era la madre perfecta y actué por instinto. Es cierto que es joven e idealista, pero sus valores me conven cieron; no la motivaba la codicia, sino el deseo de sesperado de pagarle una operación a su madre que pudiera prolongarle la vida.

— Me pregunto si esa desesperación no afectó a su capacidad de discernir dónde se estaba metien do — repuso Nicolás.

— Eso no sirve de nada ahora que está embara zada de mi hijo —replicó Darien, desabrido—. Voy a encontrarla como sea. He estado investigando y sé que hace dos meses estuvo en la casa de su madri na, en Surrey. Todavía no sé adónde fue después; pero antes de encontrarla necesito saber qué dere chos tengo de acuerdo con las leyes de este país.

Nicolás no tenía prisa por darle las malas noti cias: el alquiler de madres no estaba bien visto en Inglaterra y si ella decidía quedarse con el bebé, ningún juez le entregaría la custodia de éste al su puesto padre, por más contratos que se hubieran firmado.

— Antes cuéntame más detalles — contestó el abogado.

Mientras le ponía al corriente, Darien miraba por la ventana y recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Serena Tsukino, a través de un cristal de dos caras, con espejo en la perteneciente a la sala don de la habían recibido sus abogados de Nueva York. Le había parecido una muñeca de porcelana, frágil e inusualmente bella.

Se había mostrado valiente y sincera. Y muy agradable. No es que Darien hubiera buscado antes a una mujer así, pero le gustó la idea de que su hijo heredase esas cualidades. Y aunque no era una mujer de mundo, experimentada, pero gozaba de una enorme fortaleza interior y un carácter tranquilo.

Luego, cuanto más había hablado Serena, más deseos había tenido Darien de conocerla cara a cara, para poder responder a su hijo, en el futuro, sobre las preguntas curiosas que le hiciese sobre su ma dre. Pero sus abogados se habían negado tajantemente, alegando que debía permanecer en absoluto anonimato, a fin de ahorrarse posibles problemas más adelante. Pero, dado que él siempre había te nido fe ciega en su instinto, no había dudado en sa tisfacer sus deseos...

Y debía reconocer que tras desoír los consejos de sus abogados, todo había empezado a torcerse.

— De modo que nada más asegurarte de que la chica estaba embarazada, la instalaste en una casa en Vermont, con una asistenta de tu confianza para que cuidara de ella —dijo Nicolás—. ¿Dónde estaba su madre mientras tanto?

—En cuanto Serena firmó el contrato, su madre fue a un hospital para fortalecerse y poder afrontar el postoperatorio. Estaba muy enferma y no sabía nada del contrato de alquiler de su hija. La opera ron cuando Serena sólo estaba de dos semanas... Murió dos días después de la intervención —con cluyó Darien, en tono pesaroso.

— Pobrecilla.

¿Pobrecilla? Serena se había quedado desolada. Y Darien era consciente de que el único motivo por el que se había ofrecido a alquilarse era salvar la vida de su madre. Cuando Soledad, la asistenta, le había comunicado la depresión que Serena estaba atravesando, Darien no había podido evitar acercarse a ella.

Había temido que abortara del disgusto y había sentido la obligación de ofrecerle su apoyo. Estaba sola en un país que no era el suyo, con sólo vein tiún años, embarazada de un desconocido y con el luto de su madre...

—Así que me puse en contacto con ella —con fesó Darien—. Como no podía reconocer que yo era el padre del bebé, tuve que recurrir a algunos enga ños para presentarme.

Nicolás lamentó que su cliente se hubiese dejado ver por Serena; pero Darien Shields era un hombre muy complejo: así como era un enemigo temible en los negocios y muchas mujeres sufrían por lo distante que se mostraba con ellas, también tenía gestos muy generosos, unos pocos amigos muy fieles y era capaz de los sentimientos más profun dos.

—Me alojé en una casa cerca de donde ella vi vía y me aseguré de que nuestros caminos se cru zaran, sin revelar mi identidad. Durante los si guientes meses, la visité algún fin de semana que otro, poco tiempo, sólo para que pudiera hablar con alguien —Darien se detuvo y se encogió de hombro; se notaba que estaba tenso.

-¿y?

— ¡Y nada! —se giró y lo miró con sus ojos os curos y penetrantes—. La traté como si fuera mi hermana pequeña. Era una amiga, nada más.

Nicolás prefirió no comentar que, siendo Darien hijo único, no podía saber cómo se trataba a una hermana pequeña. Él sí que tenía tres hermanas pequeñas... y a las tres se les encendían los ojos con sólo oír el nombre de Darien. De hecho, la últi ma vez que lo había invitado a cenar, había sido muy violento ver cómo se habían arreglado las tres, seductoramente, para captar su atención. Has ta su esposa había dicho que era una tentación para cualquier mujer.

Se imaginó a aquella joven ingenua, abatida tras la muerte de su madre, embarazada... ¿cómo habría encajado la irrupción de un hombre tan ca rismático, rico y seguro de sí mismo como Darien?

— ¿Cuándo desapareció? —le preguntó.

— Hace tres meses, de repente... Soledad había salido a comprar y la dejó sola... ¿Puedes creerte que no he vuelto a dormir bien desde entonces? Estoy tan preocupado que...

—Supongo que cabe la posibilidad de que haya interrumpido el embarazo —sugirió el abogado.

— ¡Nicolás! — Darien lo miró con reproche—. ¡Serena nunca abortaría! Es muy delicada, muy fe menina, cariñosa..., ella nunca elegiría esa opción_—_afirmo.

—Bueno... Me preguntabas por tus derechos —Nicolás respiró profundo por lo que se avecinaba—. Me temo que los padres no casados no tienen nin gún derecho según las leyes británicas.

— ¡No es posible! —exclamó Darien con incredulidad.

—Y aunque lo tuvieras, no podrías aducir que la chica no sería buena madre; después de todo, fuiste tú quien la escogió — señaló Nicolás —. Has arrastrado a una joven respetable a convertirse en madre de alquiler mientras ella intentaba salvar la vida de su madre. No creo que ningún jurado te mirase con buenos ojos.

— ¡Pero lo ha firmado! — Explotó Darien—. Lo único que quiero es traer a mi hijo a Venezuela. ¡No pretendo llevar esto a juicio! Tiene que haber alguna otra manera de...

— Cásate con ella.

Darien lo miró con disgusto.

— Si eso era una broma, Nicolás, ha sido de muy mal gusto.

Seiya corrió una silla para que Serena se sentara a cenar. La madre de Seiya, Setsuna Grey, frunció el ceño al ver la sombra que apagaba los azules ojos de Serena, embarazada de ocho meses y con as pecto enfermizo.

— Deberías descansar a estas alturas del emba razo —le dijo—. Si te casaras con Seiya, podrías dejar de trabajar y tomarte las cosas con calma mientras él te ayuda a solucionar las cosas del tes tamento de tu madrastra.

—Es lo mejor —afirmó Seiya—. Debes tener cuidado o algún buitre sacará tajada de la parte de la herencia que te corresponde.

—No quiero casarme con nadie —dijo Serena, cuyas delicadas facciones se habían endurecido en los últimos tiempos. Luego miró sin apetito la cena que tenía frente a sí. Se había equivocado aloján dose en casa de Setsuna; ¿pero cómo podía haber sospechado que la fiel asistenta de su difunta ma dre había tenido un motivo ulterior para ofrecer le que se hospedase con ella?

Setsuna y su hijo conocían las extrañas condicio nes del testamento de Ikuko Winston. Sabían que Serena heredaría un millón de libras si se casaba en el plazo de un año y no se divorciaba en seis me ses. Y Setsuna estaba decidida a casarla con su hijo.

Por otra parte, quizá fuera un intercambio justo, pensaba Serena, la cual daría a luz a un niño en poco tiempo y no podría reclamar el dinero de su madri na mientras permaneciese soltera.

—Los niños pequeños son muy exigentes —le dijo Setsuna, después de que Seiya abandonara la sala—. Te aseguro que no es sencillo criarlos.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Serena, sonriendo de ter nura al pensar en el niño que llevaba dentro.

— Sólo intento avisarte, Serena. Sé que no estás enamorada de Seiya, ¿pero cuándo te has enamo rado tú de alguien?

—Nunca —concedió Serena a regañadientes.

— No me gusta fisgar, pero es evidente que el padre de tu niño se largó en cuanto te quedaste em barazada —dijo Setsuna—. Mi hijo nunca sería tan irresponsable... Y la gente no se casa sólo por amor. La gente se casa por un millón de razones: por se guridad, compañía, por tener un hogar bonito... —insistió.

—Me temo que yo quiero algo más —respon dió Serena mientras se ponía de pie—. Voy a acos tarme un rato antes de ir a trabajar.

Después de subir las escaleras, se recostó sobre la cama de su habitación: ¡jamás se casaría con Seiya para conseguir la herencia de su madrina!

Y, sin embargo, era la falta de dinero lo que la había llevado a esa situación. Su difunto padre siempre había dicho que el dinero era el origen de todos los males y, a juzgar por su alocada decisión de alquilarse como madre para conseguirlo, debía darle la razón.

¿Cómo había pensado que podría desprenderse de su bebé después de darle a luz? ¿Cómo podía haber firmado que renunciaba a todos sus derechos y que estaba de acuerdo en no volver a verlo nunca más? Había sido una estúpida inmadura, y se había visto obligada a huir, consciente de que la perse guirían y de que, lo más probable, acabarían en contrándola...

La amenaza constante de que la descubriesen le ponía la carne de gallina. Se sentía como una de lincuente, consciente de que había firmado un con trato por el que ella debía entregar al bebé a cam bio del dineral que había recibido para poder financiar la operación de su madre.

A veces la despertaban pesadillas en las que la extraditaban a Estados Unidos, la llevaban a juicio y le quitaban a su hijo para dárselo a un padre rico y sin escrúpulos, venezolano. Y cuando no tenía pesadillas, le costaba conciliar el sueño, entre otras cosas, porque el estado de su embarazo le impedía acostarse con comodidad.

Para colmo, en los momentos de mayor debili dad, veía a Darien Shields, un hombre peligroso del que se había enamorado rendida e inútilmente, por primera vez en la vida. Desde que lo había co nocido, había contado los días transcurridos hasta volver a encontrarse con él. ¡Y pensar que había tratado de ocultarle su embarazo!, ¡cómo si Darien no lo hubiera sabido desde el principio!

Una hora después, Serena se marchó a trabajar. Era una tarde de verano fría y lluviosa. Decidió an dar para ahorrarse el autobús. Tenía que ahorrar para cuando no pudiese ir al supermercado en el que estaba empleada.

— Pareces muy cansada, Serena — le dijo su su periora mientras la joven se quitaba el abrigo—. Espero que tu médico sepa lo que se hace cuando dice que puedes seguir trabajando —añadió, para retirarse acto seguido.

Serena recordó que hacía dos meses que no iba al médico, y que ya entonces le había recomendado que guardara reposo. ¿Pero cómo iba a descansar?

Vivía, en definitiva, en un estado de agotamien to continuo, le dolía la espalda, tenía hinchados los tobillos y, si se sobrepasaba, le entraban jaquecas y mareos.

Al finalizar su turno, Serena se alegró de veras de librar al día siguiente. Salió del mercado. La lluvia había cesado y las farolas se reflejaban en los charcos de las calles húmedas.

Serena no se molestó en intentar cerrarse el abri go, por cansancio y por ser inútil tratar de proteger su vientre abultado. Se consoló pensando que pronto podría sujetar al bebé en sus brazos.

Sumida en estos pensamientos, no advirtió la presencia de un obstáculo en su camino. Sólo en el último momento, cuando ya casi había chocado contra un hombre alto e imponente, intentó esqui varlo.

Perdió el equilibrio en el movimiento y, justo cuando iba a gritar, un par de brazos la agarraron con firmeza y le hicieron recobrar la estabilidad. Entonces, con el corazón acelerado, se atrevió a mirar al hombre de corbata gris que la había resca tado.

Darien Shields la contempló con una expresión atractiva e impávida al mismo tiempo.

Serena se estremeció, abrió y cerró la boca sin pronunciar palabra y encajó con pánico la mirada brillante de aquella fiera que la tenía entre sus ga rras.

—No hay un sólo lugar en todo el mundo don de puedas esconderte de mí —le dijo Darien con cal ma, como sentencia definitiva—. La búsqueda ha terminado.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Déjame! —le pidió Serena, nerviosa como una presa enjaulada, sudando de nerviosis mo.

—¿Cómo voy a dejarte? Estás embarazada de mi hijo. ¿Qué clase de hombre haría algo así? —replicó Darien. Un dolor intenso atravesó las sienes de Serena y, a la vez, experimentó un deseo súbito de vomitar—. ¿Qué te pasa? — se interesó, mien tras Serena se esforzaba por no dar salida a sus arca das.

Un segundo después, Darien la levantó en brazos y echó a andar.

—¡Bájame! —reclamó Serena, que no había imaginado de esa manera su primer contacto físi co con Darien.

Éste no le hizo caso y avanzó hasta la limusina que esperaba aparcada en la esquina de la calle. El chófer salió corriendo y abrió la puerta trasera. Darien la depositó sobre el asiento, pero Serena sacó la cabeza para vomitar en el coche, tras lo cual se dejó caer en el asiento y se limpió la boca con un pañuelo.

Luego, tumbada hacia atrás, le resultó divertido pensar que en los treinta y un años de Darien Shields, jamás habría asistido a un acto tan desagrada ble. Lo odió por verla en ese estado de salud tan precaria..

— ¿Tienes fuerza para incorporarte? — le pre guntó él.

Mientras Serena se ponía firme, Andrew le tendióuna mano para que se apoyara y, sin quererlo, la joven aspiró la fragancia masculina del hombre.

—Así que por fin me has encontrado —musitó Serena, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Primero fui a la casa en la que estabas alojada. Setsuna Grey no me dio ninguna pista, pero, por suerte, ya sabía dónde trabajabas —contestó Darien.

Serena sentía la tensión que flotaba en el ambien te, la energía que emanaba del poderoso cuerpo de Darien... La había encontrado. Ella había hecho todo lo posible porque no la localizaran: se había cam biado de piso, había mentido a sus amigos para que nadie consiguiera su dirección ni su teléfono... todo en balde.

—¡Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Darien, al verla cerrar los ojos con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—Meduele la cabeza —contestó, obligándose abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Darien estaba escrutando su vientre, fascinado, intensamente, mientras Serena lo estudiaba a él, con un dardo venenoso clavado en el corazón. Su cabello_, _negro como la noche, sus cejas tupidas, su na riz recta y arrogante, sus pómulos marcados, la perfección de su boca... todo en Darien era sensuali dad, encanto viril, atractivo; y, sin embargo, sólo la más audaz de las mujeres se atrevería a aproximarse a ese hombre de actitud inflexible.

El bebé dio una patadita y Serena se estremeció y se sorprendió viendo a Darien hacer ademán de palparle el estómago, con una expresión suave que disipaba la tensión de su gesto.

—¿Te importa que sienta cómo se mueve mi hijo? —le preguntó.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! — espetó ella, ate rrada.

—Quizá tengas razón. Quizá no sea buena idea—aceptó Darien con los ojos encendidos, dignos de una fiera en retirada. Nunca la había mirado de esa forma en Vermont, pero Serena había intuido la pa sión salvaje y contenida de su temperamento. La fascinaba el contraste entre sus modales y forma de hablar civilizados y el interior fogoso y primiti vo que ocultaba.

— Llévame a casa — murmuró Serena —. Mañana hablaremos.

Darien se dirigió al conductor en español y Serena recordó que también a Soledad le había hablado en español. Recordó la intranquilidad de aquella asis tenta cuando él estaba delante. No había podido soportar la situación en la que Darien le había puesto y había dejado sola a Serena a propósito, para que ésta pudiera fugarse.

La limusina dio un acelerón que la arrancó de vuelta al presente. Mientras Darien hablaba por el te léfono del coche, ella lo miraba con disimulo, se fijaba en la anchura de sus hombros, ceñidos a un traje gris, en su pecho fornido, sus largas y muscu ladas piernas...

—Yo no podré tocarte, pero tu forma de mirar me invita a lo contrario —comentó Darien, tras fina lizar su llamada—. ¡Podría comerte para desayu nar, pequeña!

Serena cerró los ojos, asombrada por la prepoten cia con que le había hablado Darien. Se acordó en tonces de las atenciones de que la había colmado en Vermont, de su ternura, su simpatía, sus risas, y todo se había debido, en última instancia, al bie nestar del bebé, sin interés personal alguno por ella. Ella no existía para Darien, aparte de como ma dre de alquiler a la que había que mantener tran quila, satisfecha y saludable.

—Tienes un aspecto espantoso — le dijo él en tonces—. Has perdido mucho peso y ya estabas delgada al principio. Tienes los tobillos hincha dos...

— ¡No te quedarás con mi hijo! —lo interrum pió Serena, a la que no le importaba en absoluto su facha en esos momentos. ¿Acaso había despertado el interés de Darien en Vermont, cuando había estado diez veces más guapa?—. ¡ Nunca! — añadió con vehemencia.

—Tranquilízate —le ordenó Darien—. No te con viene ponerte nerviosa en tu estado.

— ¡Es lo único que te importa!, ¿ verdad? —gri tó dolida.

—Pues claro —confirmó Darien sin vacilar. Un nuevo latigazo azotó la cabeza de Serena. Ce rró los ojos y, de pronto, notó estupefacta un paño helado sobre su frente palpitante.

—Te voy a cuidar muy bien. Necesitas que te atiendan. Mírate: pareces un cadáver — le reprochó Darien—. Quería regañarte por haber huido, pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo cuando estás tan débil?

Serena abrió los ojos y miró frustrada a aquel hombre implacable, capaz de gestos compasivos como el del paño helado al mismo tiempo. La su blevaba que fuese amable con ella.

— ¡ Gracias a ti ya sé lo que es «odiar»! — susu rró ella, con aversión y ferocidad.

—Entre tú y yo no hay nada aparte de mi bebé. Nada más —enfatizó Darien—. Y no hablaremos hasta que te recuperes y recuerdes el contrato que firmamos.

Serena sintió que un cohete de odio le reventaba en las venas. Necesitaba odiarlo. Era el único modo de defenderse del daño que Darien podía hacerle.

—Eres un cerdo, un gusano, un maldito menti roso... — lo insultó, justo en el instante en que la li musina se detuvo frente a un edificio moderno—. ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó recelosa.

Una enfermera uniformada apareció empujando una silla de ruedas.

Darien salió del coche en silencio, se despidió del chófer y abrió él mismo la puerta de Serena.

— Necesitas atención médica.

— ¡No me vas a encerrar en un manicomio! —gritó histérica.

— Cálmate, chica. Yo nunca le haría daño a la madre de mi hijo. ¡Y no te atrevas a montar un nú mero cuando lo único que hago es preocuparme por tu salud! —la advirtió en un tono que mordía, mientras la sacaba de la limusina sin esfuerzo, como si pesara menos que una pluma.

—La silla de ruedas, señor —ofreció la enfer mera.

—No pesa nada. Yo la llevo —prefirió Darien, el cual levantó a Serena con la preocupación de quien transporta un paquete frágil... por miedo a que su futuro hijo sufriera algún daño. La debilidad de Serena la obligó a reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Darien.

—Te odio —murmuró de todas formas. Y lo habría repetido con su último aliento de vida.

—Tú no eres capaz de odiar —replicó Darien mientras un hombre con atuendo blanco se acerca ba a ellos.

Darien le dirigió unas palabras en español, el médico miró a Serena y luego la condujo a una sala de consultas situada en la planta baja.

—¡Es que aquí no habla nadie inglés? ¡Esta mos en Londres! — protestó ella.

—Lo siento Haruka Tenoh trabaja en un hos pital mío de Venezuela desde hace años y estoy acostumbrado a hablarle en español — contestó Darien mientras la colocaba sobre un sofá mullido.

—Márchate —le pidió Serena.

Pero Darien permaneció allí. El médico, en cam bio, le aconsejó que abandonara la consulta y, a petición de Haruka, obedeció.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Serena.

— Que la estrella aquí eres tú; no él — contestó el médico, sonriente, mientras la enfermera le to maba la presión arterial. ¿Por qué la miraban con tanta seriedad?, ¿ pasaba algo con su tensión?—. Necesitas relajarte, Serena. Quiero darte un sedante y luego hacerte unas pruebas. ¿Te parece bien? —añadió.

—No. Quiero irme a casa —objetó ella, como una niña pequeña; se negaba a confiar en alguien que se llevaba bien con Darien.

— Serena, haz el favor de dejar que los médicos hagan su trabajo — irrumpió la voz imperiosa de Darien, de nuevo en la consulta.

—No puedo fiarme de ellos... ¡son amigos tu yos! — contestó ella, ligeramente mareada.

Darien se quedó pálido y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Le agarró la mano y la miró con ojos deste lleantes:

—Tienes que hacer caso a Haruka. Es un gine cólogo muy bueno.

—Es amigo tuyo.

— Sí, pero... ¡ pero también es médico! —insis tió Darien.

—No quiero que me anestesien y despertarme en Venezuela... ¿Crees que no sé de lo que eres ca paz cuando estás enfadado? —se resistió Serena..

— ¡ Yo nunca he infringido la ley!

—Pero lo harías por conseguir este bebé.

La consulta se quedó en silencio. Darien la miró y trató de contener su ira.

—No estás bien, Serena. Aunque decidas no con fiar en nosotros, piensa en las necesidades del bebé y anteponlas a tus temores — trató de persuadirla Darien.

Serena se rindió, asintió con la cabeza, vencida, y poco después sintió un pinchazo en un brazo, que la hizo flotar... y olvidar la mirada de reproche que había visto en los ojos de Darien.

Mientras perdía la consciencia como un nada dor que se está ahogando, vio pasar su vida a cá mara rápida.

Su recuerdo más antiguo se remontaba a una riña en la que su padre le gritaba a su madre y ésta terminaba llorando. Poco después de aquel enfren tamiento, habían mandado a Serena junto a su ma drina, Ikuko Winston, quien le había explicado que su madre había hecho una cosa muy tonta: es caparse con otro hombre. Sus padres se estaban di vorciando, pero, con suerte, los dos la visitarían con frecuencia.

Pero Serenity, su madre, no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Y había tenido que esperar hasta cumplir los veinte años para descubrir, tras hacer ordenar los objetos personales de su padre, pocos días después del funeral de éste, las numerosas cartas en que la madre le había suplicado al padre poder ver a Serena.

Serenity se había ido a Nueva York, donde había acabado casándose con su amante. Había volado a Inglaterra cinco o seis veces, haciendo un gran es fuerzo económico, a fin de reunirse con su hija; pero el resentimiento de su ex marido había impe dido tales reencuentros. Hasta la había metido en un colegio interno, para que Serenity no supiese dón de estaba. Serena se había quedado destrozada al conocer la verdad, pero también muy satisfecha al comprobar que su madre nunca había dejado de quererla.

Sólo entonces, muerto el padre, se habían visto de nuevo, en Nueva York, un año después del fallecimiento del segundo marido de Serenity, débil, avejentada y con problemas cardiacos. Su seguro sanitario no cubría las atenciones que necesitaba y solo una operación muy cara podía salvarle la vida, en opinión del médico que la trataba.

Demasiadas desgracias en poco tiempo, pensó Serena mientras despertaba de su ensimismamiento.

Entonces vio a Darien, paseando por los bosques de Vermont junto a ella, para alejarla de la compa ñía amable pero formal de Soledad y dejarla desahogar su tristesa por la muertede su madre. Había irrumpido en su vida como por arte de magia y la había hechizado con sus ojos ambarinos.., y aquella primera sonrisa arrebatadora.

Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente, embutida en un horrendo camisón de hospital. Tenía una ha bitación con baño privado para ella. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, pero seguía cansada y aletargada.

Agité una campanilla y la enfermera acudió al instante para ayudarla a refrescarse y contestar a sus preguntas ansiosas. Tras consultar el informe médico, le dijo que iba a tener que guardar reposo absoluto; en seguida le servirían el desayuno y, a la hora de la comida, la vería el doctor Tenoh.

Darien llegó un par de horas después. Colocó una maleta en el suelo y Serena la reconoció, pues se tra taba de la suya. Estaba abarrotada y lo más proba ble era que contuviese todas las pertenencias que hubieran encontrado en casa de Setsuna. Luego, a solas, una enfermera la ayudó a cambiarse y a po nerse uno de sus propios camisones. Después, Serena sacó un sobre que había entre el revoltijo de la ma leta. Había llegado el momento de encarar a Darien.

Eran las doce del mediodía y, por primera vez en muchas semanas, su cara no estaba pálida. Se mesó el pelo y llamó con la campanilla para solici tar la presencia de Darien.

El cual apareció con un traje beige que le senta ba sensacionalmente. Irradiaba seguridad. Serena se avergonzó de la respuesta que su cuerpo ardiente experimentó al ver a aquel hombre manipulador...que la contemplaba impasivo, frío como un robot.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —observó Darien.

—Me encuentro mejor —reconoció Serena—. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí.

—Claro que puedes. ¿Dónde te iban a cuidar mejor?

—Tengo que explicarte una cosa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Darien al ver el sobre que acababa de sacar Serena.

—No te preocupes, no es ninguna prueba defi nitiva del contrato engañoso que me hiciste firmar. Tus abogados se quedaron con los originales; pero hice unas fotocopias...

—¡Quieres dejarte de rodeos y explicarme de qué estás hablando? —la interrumpió con im paciencia—. ¡Y no digas que te engañamos! Yo nunca te mentí.

—Ya —dijo Serena con ironía—. Fuisteis muy ingeniosos haciéndome creer que me permitíais ver información confidencial.

— Explícate.

—¿Cómo puedes mirarme a la cara y hacer como si no supieses nada? Cuando me pidieron que firmara el contrato, dije que no lo haría hasta no conocer a la pareja que me quería contratar como madre de alquiler —arrancó Serena—. Tu abogado contestó que eso era imposible; que sus clientes exigían permanecer en completo anonima to... así que me marché. Dos días después me lla mó otro de tus abogados y quedamos en un café. Dijo que comprendía mi preocupación y que, aunque arriesgaba su trabajo, me permitía echar un vistazo a unos documentos confidenciales.

—¿Qué documentos? —quiso saber Darien.

—Me entregó un perfil de la supuesta pareja que iba a adoptar a mi hijo. No había nombres ni nada que pudiera identificarlos... — respondió con voz trémula—. Y quedé conmovida por lo que leí, por sus declaraciones, por su deseo de formar una familia. Me pareció un matrimonio fabuloso.., y ella no lograba quedarse embarazada...

— ¡ Dios! —bufó Darien mientras miraba la des consolada expresión de Serena.

—Me encariñé de esa pareja, pensé que serían unos padres cariñosos... —prosiguió Serena entre sollozos, condenando a Darien con la mirada—. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan ruin?

Darien la miró aparentando tranquilidad, como si tuviera un corazón de piedra, y Serena continuó des pués de aclararse la garganta:

—Le pedí a tu abogado que me diera una hora para leer el perfil con detenimiento y lo fotocopié sin que se enterase. Luego, por la tarde, firmé el contrato. Pensaba que estaba haciendo algo bueno; que haría feliz a una pareja... ¡fui una estúpida!

Darien salió de su estado de estupor. Agarró las fotocopias, las agitó con violencia, se acercó a la ventana y trató de aliviar la tensión con la brisa que se colaba desde el exterior.

Serena se hundió en la almohada y procuro contener las lágrimas que seguían brotándole de los ojos.

— Yo no participé en esta infamia — afirmó Darien, eternos segundos más tarde, luchando por re primir la cólera que asomaba a sus ojos—. Nunca supe que quisiste información sobre los padres, ni tu negativa inicial a firmar el contrato —añadió.

—¿Cómo quieres que crea nada de lo que dices?

—Porque los culpables pagarán por lo que han hecho —respondió Darien, iracundo—. En ningún momento di instrucciones para alimentar engaño semejante. No necesitaba mentir y manipular a na die; había otras candidatas menos curiosas...

—¿De veras? —preguntó Serena.

Darien estaba asombrado y furioso. Las fotoco pias le temblaban en las manos. Daba la impresión de estar hablando con sinceridad.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no confías en mí. No es sólo porque no te revelara mi identidad cuando nos conocimos en Vermont.

Fue un recordatorio desafortunado. La mera mención de esa mascarada hizo que Serena experi mentase un amargo resentimiento.

—Jamás le habría entregado mi hijo a un padre soltero —respondió enojada—. Y cuando descubrí quién eras en realidad, me quedé desolada...

—¿Desolada? —repitió Darien—. ¡No exageres, por favor!

—No exagero. Nunca pondría un bebé inocente e indefenso en manos de un hombre de tu reputa ción.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi reputación? —preguntó Darien, confundido.

—No hay semana que no aparezcas en la pren sa rosa, siempre del brazo de distintas mujeres —contestó Serena.

Darien comprendió que su estilo de vida no era de lo más respetable.

—No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme —bra mó de todos modos—. Y por mucho que lamente que te engañaran, eso no cambia la situación ac tual: ¡estás embarazada de mi hijo!.

—También es mío —repuso ella.

—¿Qué pretendes?, ¿ qué lo partamos en dos mitades iguales? ¡Pienso luchar hasta el final para impedir que ese hombrecito repugnante eduque a mi hijo! —advirtió.

—¿De qué hombrecito hablas? —Serena parpa deó.

—Seiya Grey me anunció que estáis prometi dos —espeté Darien—. Y aunque creas que eso no me incumbe, ¡cualquier cosa que afecte a mi hijo me afecta a mí también!

Serena se quedó asombrada al oír aquello; mien tras, Darien daba vueltas a la habitación.

—Debes marcharte, Darien —dijo una voz firme.

—¿ Marcharme? — repitió él, asombrado

—Las visitas violentas no son bienvenidas —replicó Haruka sin miedo.

Se había puesto un vestido de un azul tan inten so como sus ojos. Serena miró hacia el sol mientras se bronceaba sobre una hamaca situada en el jardín del hospital en el que la atendían. Ni siquiera la desagradable visita de Seiya impidió que Serena no disfrutase de aquel día tan veraniego.

— ¡La gente pensará que lo estás pasando bien!

—le reprochó Seiya.

—Es un lugar muy relajante.

Habían transcurrido tres días sin ver a Seiya ni a su madre y Serena notaba el peso que había su puesto tan mala compañía. Ahora que Darien la ha bía descubierto, ya no los necesitaba para escon derse y no tendría que soportar sus presiones para que se casase con Seiya.

— Mi madre piensa que deberías volver a casa

—insistió éste.

— Todavía tienes que explicarme por qué le di jiste a Darien que estábamos prometidos.

—Está claro: pensé que así se marcharía y nos dejaría tranquilos. ¿Para qué aparece de pronto? Sólo va a complicarte la vida.

Pero Serena sabía que no era a ella a quien bus caba Darien, sino al bebé. Debía reconocer que esta ba en un buen lío, eso sí. No había vuelta atrás, po sibilidad de rectificar: ese niño era también de Darien... y siempre lo sería.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido a visitarme, Seiya —murmuró por fin— . Y dile a tu madre que es muy amable, pero no volveré con voso tros.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? —exclamó Seiya, colorado.

—Que no me voy a casar contigo, lo siento.

—Ya te vendré a ver más adelante, cuando te encuentres mejor.

Luego, después de que Seiya se hubo marcha do, Serena se dio cuenta de que hacía semanas que no se sentía tan bien, con tiempo para descansar y pensar.

Justo cuando se incorporaba, Darien apareció por un extremo del jardín. Miró a los otros pacientes del hospital. Serena estaba tras unos setos y procuró no llamar su atención.

Llevaba un traje gris, moderno, y su pelo brilla ba negro bajo la luz del sol. Irradiaba tal sexuali dad por cada uno de sus poros, que a Serena se le aceleró el corazón.

Pero, de repente, se sintió extraña cerca de él. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a imaginar que ese hombre podía haberse interesado en ella? ¡Qué ciega había estado en Vermont! Darien nunca había intentado besarla; ni siquiera le había pedido salir. Al principio, se había sentido nerviosa en su com pañía, pero sus exquisitos modales y sus halagado ras muestras de interés la habían hecho concebir esperanzas...

No comprendía cómo había podido ilusionarse con un hombre declaradamente mujeriego. Serena se sintió una ingenua al recordar aquellos pensamientos sobre un posible compromiso con Darien.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —le preguntó éste cuando por fin la localizó—. Ahora mismo te llevo a tu habitación.

—Tengo permiso para salir a tomar el aire —lo informó Serena.

—Vamos dentro —decreté Darien—. Aquí no podemos hablar de negocios.

—¿Cómo que negocios? —dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie—. ¡Mi hijo no es ninguna mercancía!

—¿Crees que yo no pienso igual? —replicó Darien.

No pudo evitar fijarse en él mientras subían en el ascensor. Estaba frente a ella, indiferente a las miradas apreciativas de dos enfermeras. Cuando Darien posó sus ojos sobre Serena, ésta sintió brasas en las mejillas... mientras se preguntaba por qué un hombre tan atractivo, de tan sólo treinta y un años, necesitaba contratar a una madre de alqui ler. ¿Por qué no se había casado o tenido un hijo con alguna de las mujeres con que se relaciona ba?

— Sé que sigues enfadada conmigo por lo de Vermont —dijo Darien después de que Serena se hu biera sentado en el sofá de su propia habitación—. Creo que deberíamos superar eso... está entorpe ciendo otras cuestiones de mayor importancia.

—Por supuesto que sigo enfadada; pero no creo que tenga sentido hablar al respecto. Forma parte del pasado.

Darien paseó hasta la ventana y se metió las ma nos en los bolsillos del pantalón, que se ceñía a sus muslos largos y musculados. Serena se fijó en la notoria virilidad de Darien y se puso roja como un tomate.

Era tan extraño.., tan raro estar embarazada de un hombre con el que no se había acostado ni inti mado lo más mínimo...

— Si te soy sincero, quise conocerte y hablar con tigo desde el principio —aseguré Darien, interrum piendo los calenturientos pensamientos de ella.

—¿Por qué?

— Sabía que mi hijo me preguntaría cómo era su madre —respondió Darien. Serena sintió aversión por aquel hombre tan calculador y práctico—. Sa bía que estabas muy triste tras la muerte de tu ma dre, necesitabas ayuda... Si no hubieras descubier to que yo era el padre del bebé, no te habrías enfadado tanto... Y ahora, creo que ya es hora de que me digas cómo lo descubriste.

—Te delataste con tu comportamiento —contestó Serena después de tragar saliva —. Me hizo sospechar. Lo supuse —mintió para proteger a So ledad.

— ¡Mentira! Soledad te lo dijo, ¿verdad? — adi vinó Darien—, Un descuido imperdonable por mi parte. Era lógico: dos mujeres juntas varias sema nas... Os hicisteis amigas y...

— Soledad no te habría traicionado nunca si no hubieses irrumpido en mi vida sin reconocer quién eras en realidad —lo interrumpió Serena— . No po día soportar que la obligases a fingir que no te co nocía.

—Me doy cuenta de mi error —admitió Darien—. Nunca debí arriesgarme tanto y comprometer mihonor.

Serena no podía creerse que Darien hubiese reco nocido que se había equivocado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan razonable, mantenerse tan sereno? Tenía ganas de arrancarle la piel a tiras.

—Y ahora que ya sabes cómo me enteré, ¿vas a echar a Soledad? — quiso saber Serena.

—Su familia sigue trabajando a mi servicio; pero ella se ha ido a Caracas a cuidar de un nieto

—respondió.

Una enfermera entró entonces en la habitación con la merienda—. ¿Estás a gusto aquí?

— le pregunté Darien a Serena, sentado en una silla frente a ella, después de que la enfermera se fuese.

— Mucho.

— Pero imagino que te costará ocupar las horas vacías. Te traeré un vídeo, algunas películas, li bros... —propuso Darien—. Debería habérseme ocu rrido antes.

— No me agrada pensar en el dineral que te está costando mi estancia aquí — dijo Serena —. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que no voy a cumplir con nuestro contrato.

— Necesitas tiempo para reconsiderar esa deci sión —repuso Darien con ansiedad—. No quiero presionarte.

—El mero hecho de estar contigo en la misma habitación me presiona — replicó Serena —. Y saber que estás pagando por mí lo empeora todo.

— Pase lo que pase, sigo siendo el padre de tu bebé. Y eso te convierte en responsabilidad mía.

—No me trates como a una niña. Sé cuidarde mí misma; ya estoy harta de que la gente me diga que no sé lo que quiero —afirmó Serena, alzando la barbilla desafiantemente—. He madurado mucho en estos últimos meses.

—Sé que en menos de un año has perdido a las tres personas que más querías en el mundo: tu pa dre, tu madre y tu madrina. Eso puede afectar a tu manera de enfocar el futuro. Sólo quiero ofrecerte otra perspectiva —dijo Darien. Luego bebió el café que le habían servido de un sorbo, dejó la taza y se puso de pie. Se fijó en la boca de Serena y ésta sin tió una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo mientras él abría la ventana con total serenidad—. Hace ca lor... Como te decía, quiero ofrecerte otra perspec tiva... No creo que de veras quieras casarte con ese idiota de Seiya Grey...

—¿Tú qué sabes?

— Sé que sólo lo hace por codicia — afirmó con violencia—. Jamás se fijaría en una mujer embara zada de otro hombre si no tuviese una herencia su culenta.

—Así que has descubierto lo del testamento de mi madrina.

—En efecto —afirmó Darien—. Y te informo de que no tienes obligación de casarte con Seiya para heHarukaar ese dinero. Sólo tienes veintiún años, toda la vida por delante. ¿Por qué vas a arruinártela con Seiya? Es un hombre aburrido y pomposo. Estoy dispuesto a darte tu millón de libras para que lo re chaces — anuncié.

—¿Có... cómo dices? —balbuceó atónita.

—Ya lo has oído. Olvídate del testamento, y del bebé también de momento; no tienes más que abandonar a ese perdedor.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de pretender sobornarme?— exclamó enfurecida.

— ¿Acaso prefieres casarte con Seiya a ser rica y seguir soltera?

— ¡No te soporto! —grité Serena, al tiempo que le arrojaba el contenido de un vaso de agua—. ¡Yo no estoy en venta, entérate!

Darien se quedó de pie, incrédulo, goteando agua. Luego se mesó el cabello y se dio media vuelta.

—Me marcho antes de hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme —ladró, justo antes de despe dirse, cerrando de un portazo.

Serena se quedó sola y se dio cuenta de que esta ba temblando de miedo. Nunca se había enfrentado a un hombre con tanto genio.

Éste no le hizo caso y avanzó hasta la limusina que esperaba aparcada en la esquina de la calle. El chófer salió corriendo y abrió la puerta trasera. Darien la depositó sobre el asiento, pero Serena sacó la cabeza para vomitar en el coche, tras lo cual se dejó caer en el asiento y se limpió la boca con un pañuelo.

Luego, tumbada hacia atrás, le resultó divertido pensar que en los treinta y un años de Darien Shields, jamás habría asistido a un acto tan desagrada ble. Lo odió por verla en ese estado de salud tan precaria..

— ¿Tienes fuerza para incorporarte? — le pre guntó él.

Mientras Serena se ponía firme, Andrew le tendióuna mano para que se apoyara y, sin quererlo, la joven aspiró la fragancia masculina del hombre.

—Así que por fin me has encontrado —musitó Serena, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Primero fui a la casa en la que estabas alojada. Setsuna Grey no me dio ninguna pista, pero, por suerte, ya sabía dónde trabajabas —contestó Darien.

Serena sentía la tensión que flotaba en el ambien te, la energía que emanaba del poderoso cuerpo de Darien... La había encontrado. Ella había hecho todo lo posible porque no la localizaran: se había cam biado de piso, había mentido a sus amigos para que nadie consiguiera su dirección ni su teléfono... todo en balde.

—¡Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Darien, al verla cerrar los ojos con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—Meduele la cabeza —contestó, obligándose abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Darien estaba escrutando su vientre, fascinado, intensamente, mientras Serena lo estudiaba a él, con un dardo venenoso clavado en el corazón. Su cabello_, _negro como la noche, sus cejas tupidas, su na riz recta y arrogante, sus pómulos marcados, la perfección de su boca... todo en Darien era sensuali dad, encanto viril, atractivo; y, sin embargo, sólo la más audaz de las mujeres se atrevería a aproximarse a ese hombre de actitud inflexible.

El bebé dio una patadita y Serena se estremeció y se sorprendió viendo a Darien hacer ademán de palparle el estomágo , con una expresión suave que disipaba la tensión de su gesto.

—¿Te importa que sienta cómo se mueve mi hijo? —le preguntó.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! — espetó ella, ate rrada.

—Quizá tengas razón. Quizá no sea buena idea—aceptó Darien con los ojos encendidos, dignos de una fiera en retirada. Nunca la había mirado de esa forma en Vermont, pero Serena había intuido la pa sión salvaje y contenida de su temperamento. La fascinaba el contraste entre sus modales y forma de hablar civilizados y el interior fogoso y primiti vo que ocultaba.

— Llévame a casa — murmuró Serena —. Mañana hablaremos.

Darien se dirigió al conductor en español y Serena recordó que también a Soledad le había hablado en español. Recordó la intranquilidad de aquella asis tenta cuando él estaba delante. No había podido soportar la situación en la que Darien le había puesto y había dejado sola a Serena a propósito, para que ésta pudiera fugarse.

La limusina dio un acelerón que la arrancó de vuelta al presente. Mientras Darien hablaba por el te léfono del coche, ella lo miraba con disimulo, se fijaba en la anchura de sus hombros, ceñidos a un traje gris, en su pecho fornido, sus largas y muscu ladas piernas...

—Yo no podré tocarte, pero tu forma de mirar me invita a lo contrario —comentó Darien, tras fina lizar su llamada—. ¡Podría comerte para desayu nar, pequeña!

Serena cerró los ojos, asombrada por la prepoten cia con que le había hablado Darien. Se acordó en tonces de las atenciones de que la había colmado en Vermont, de su ternura, su simpatía, sus risas, y todo se había debido, en última instancia, al bie nestar del bebé, sin interés personal alguno por ella. Ella no existía para Darien, aparte de como ma dre de alquiler a la que había que mantener tran quila, satisfecha y saludable.

—Tienes un aspecto espantoso — le dijo él en tonces—. Has perdido mucho peso y ya estabas delgada al principio. Tienes los tobillos hincha dos...

— ¡No te quedarás con mi hijo! —lo interrum pió Serena, a la que no le importaba en absoluto su facha en esos momentos. ¿Acaso había despertado el interés de Darien en Vermont, cuando había estado diez veces más guapa?—. ¡ Nunca! — añadió con vehemencia.

—Tranquilízate —le ordenó Darien—. No te con viene ponerte nerviosa en tu estado.

— ¡Es lo único que te importa!, ¿ verdad? —gri tó dolida.

—Pues claro —confirmó Darien sin vacilar. Un nuevo latigazo azotó la cabeza de Serena. Ce rró los ojos y, de pronto, notó estupefacta un paño helado sobre su frente palpitante.

—Te voy a cuidar muy bien. Necesitas que te atiendan. Mírate: pareces un cadáver — le reprochó Darien—. Quería regañarte por haber huido, pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo cuando estás tan débil?

Serena abrió los ojos y miró frustrada a aquel hombre implacable, capaz de gestos compasivos como el del paño helado al mismo tiempo. La su blevaba que fuese amable con ella.

— ¡ Gracias a ti ya sé lo que es «odiar»! — susu rró ella, con aversión y ferocidad.

—Entre tú y yo no hay nada aparte de mi bebé. Nada más —enfatizó Darien—. Y no hablaremos hasta que te recuperes y recuerdes el contrato que firmamos.

Serena sintió que un cohete de odio le reventaba en las venas. Necesitaba odiarlo. Era el único modo de defenderse del daño que Darien podía hacerle.

—Eres un cerdo, un gusano, un maldito menti roso... — lo insultó, justo en el instante en que la li musina se detuvo frente a un edificio moderno—. ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó recelosa.

Una enfermera uniformada apareció empujando una silla de ruedas.

Darien salió del coche en silencio, se despidió del chófer y abrió él mismo la puerta de Serena.

— Necesitas atención médica.

— ¡No me vas a encerrar en un manicomio! —gritó histérica.

— Cálmate, chica. Yo nunca le haría daño a la madre de mi hijo. ¡Y no te atrevas a montar un nú mero cuando lo único que hago es preocuparme por tu salud! —la advirtió en un tono que mordía, mientras la sacaba de la limusina sin esfuerzo, como si pesara menos que una pluma.

—La silla de ruedas, señor —ofreció la enfer mera.

—No pesa nada. Yo la llevo —prefirió Darien, el cual levantó a Serena con la preocupación de quien transporta un paquete frágil... por miedo a que su futuro hijo sufriera algún daño. La debilidad de Serena la obligó a reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Darien.

—Te odio —murmuró de todas formas. Y lo habría repetido con su último aliento de vida.

—Tú no eres capaz de odiar —replicó Darien mientras un hombre con atuendo blanco se acerca ba a ellos.

Darien le dirigió unas palabras en español, el médico miró a Serena y luego la condujo a una sala de consultas situada en la planta baja.

—¡Es que aquí no habla nadie inglés? ¡Esta mos en Londres! — protestó ella.

—Lo siento Haruka Tenoh trabaja en un hos pital mío de Venezuela desde hace años y estoy acostumbrado a hablarle en español — contestó Darien mientras la colocaba sobre un sofá mullido.

—Márchate —le pidió Serena.

Pero Darien permaneció allí. El médico, en cam bio, le aconsejó que abandonara la consulta y, a petición de Haruka, obedeció.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Serena.

— Que la estrella aquí eres tú; no él — contestó el médico, sonriente, mientras la enfermera le to maba la presión arterial. ¿Por que la miraban con tanta seriedad?, ¿ pasaba algo con su tensión?—. Necesitas relajarte, Serena. Quiero darte un sedante y luego hacerte unas pruebas. ¿Te parece bien? —añadió.

—No. Quiero irme a casa —objetó ella, como una niña pequeña; se negaba a confiar en alguien que se llevaba bien con Darien.

— Serena, haz el favor de dejar que los médicos hagan su trabajo — irrumpió la voz imperiosa de Darien, de nuevo en la consulta.

—No puedo fiarme de ellos... ¡son amigos tu yos! — contestó ella, ligeramente mareada.

Darien se quedó pálido y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Le agarró la mano y la miró con ojos deste lleantes:

—Tienes que hacer caso a Haruka. Es un gine cólogo muy bueno.

—Es amigo tuyo.

— Sí, pero... ¡ pero también es médico! —insis tió Darien.

—No quiero que me anestesien y despertarme en Venezuela... ¿Crees que no sé de lo que eres ca paz cuando estás enfadado? —se resistió Serena..

— ¡ Yo nunca he infringido la ley!

—Pero lo harías por conseguir este bebé.

La consulta se quedó en silencio. Darien la miró y trató de contener su ira.

—No estás bien, Serena. Aunque decidas no con fiar en nosotros, piensa en las necesidades del bebé y anteponlas a tus temores — trató de persuadirla Darien.

Serena se rindió, asintió con la cabeza, vencida, y poco después sintió un pinchazo en un brazo, que la hizo flotar... y olvidar la mirada de reproche que había visto en los ojos de Darien.

Mientras perdía la consciencia como un nada dor que se está ahogando, vio pasar su vida a cá mara rápida.

Su recuerdo más antiguo se remontaba a una riña en la que su padre le gritaba a su madre y ésta terminaba llorando. Poco después de aquel enfren tamiento, habían mandado a Serena junto a su ma drina, Ikuko Winston, quien le había explicado que su madre había hecho una cosa muy tonta: es caparse con otro hombre. Sus padres se estaban di vorciando, pero, con suerte, los dos la visitarían con frecuencia.

Pero Serenity, su madre, no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Y había tenido que esperar hasta cumplir los veinte años para descubrir, tras hacer ordenar los objetos personales de su padre, pocos días después del funeral de éste, las numerosas cartas en que la madre le había suplicado al padre poder ver a Serena.

Serenity se había ido a Nueva York, donde había acabado casándose con su amante. Había volado a Inglaterra cinco o seis veces, haciendo un gran es fuerzo económico, a fin de reunirse con su hija; pero el resentimiento de su ex marido había impe dido tales reencuentros. Hasta la había metido en un colegio interno, para que Serenity no supiese dón de estaba. Serena se había quedado destrozada al conocer la verdad, pero también muy satisfecha al comprobar que su madre nunca había dejado de quererla.

Sólo entonces, muerto el padre, se habían visto de nuevo, en Nueva York, un año después del fallecimiento del segundo marido de Serenity, débil, avejentada y con problemas cardiacos. Su seguro sanitario no cubría las atenciones que necesitaba y solo una operación muy cara podía salvarle la vida, en opinión del médico que la trataba.

Demasiadas desgracias en poco tiempo, pensó Serena mientras despertaba de su ensimismamiento.

Entonces vio a Darien, paseando por los bosques de Vermont junto a ella, para alejarla de la compa ñía amable pero formal de Soledad y dejarla desahogar su tristeza por la muertede su madre. Había irrumpido en su vida como por arte de magia y la había hechizado con sus ojos ambarinos.., y aquella primera sonrisa arrebatadora.

Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente, embutida en un horrendo camisón de hospital. Tenía una ha bitación con baño privado para ella. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, pero seguía cansada y aletargada.

Agité una campanilla y la enfermera acudió al instante para ayudarla a refrescarse y contestar a sus preguntas ansiosas. Tras consultar el informe médico, le dijo que iba a tener que guardar reposo absoluto; en seguida le servirían el desayuno y, a la hora de la comida, la vería el doctor Tenoh.

Darien llegó un par de horas después. Colocó una maleta en el suelo y Serena la reconoció, pues se tra taba de la suya. Estaba abarrotada y lo más proba ble era que contuviese todas las pertenencias que hubieran encontrado en casa de Setsuna. Luego, a solas, una enfermera la ayudó a cambiarse y a po nerse uno de sus propios camisones. Después, Serena sacó un sobre que había entre el revoltijo de la ma leta. Había llegado el momento de encarar a Darien.

Eran las doce del mediodía y, por primera vez en muchas semanas, su cara no estaba pálida. Se mesó el pelo y llamó con la campanilla para solici tar la presencia de Darien.

El cual apareció con un traje beige que le senta ba sensacionalmente. Irradiaba seguridad. Serena se avergonzó de la respuesta que su cuerpo ardiente experimentó al ver a aquel hombre manipulador...que la contemplaba impasivo, frío como un robot.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —observó Darien.

—Me encuentro mejor —reconoció Serena—. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí.

—Claro que puedes. ¿Dónde te iban a cuidar mejor?

—Tengo que explicarte una cosa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Darien al ver el sobre que acababa de sacar Serena.

—No te preocupes, no es ninguna prueba defi nitiva del contrato engañoso que me hiciste firmar. Tus abogados se quedaron con los originales; pero hice unas fotocopias...

—¡Quieres dejarte de rodeos y explicarme de qué estás hablando? —la interrumpió con im paciencia—. ¡Y no digas que te engañamos! Yo nunca te mentí.

—Ya —dijo Serena con ironía—. Fuisteis muy ingeniosos haciéndome creer que me permitíais ver información confidencial.

— Explícate.

—¿Cómo puedes mirarme a la cara y hacer como si no supieses nada? Cuando me pidieron que firmara el contrato, dije que no lo haría hasta no conocer a la pareja que me quería contratar como madre de alquiler —arrancó Serena—. Tu abogado contestó que eso era imposible; que sus clientes exigían permanecer en completo anonima to... así que me marché. Dos días después me lla mó otro de tus abogados y quedamos en un café. Dijo que comprendía mi preocupación y que, aunque arriesgaba su trabajo, me permitía echar un vistazo a unos documentos confidenciales.

—¿Qué documentos? —quiso saber Darien.

—Me entregó un perfil de la supuesta pareja que iba a adoptar a mi hijo. No había nombres ni nada que pudiera identificarlos... — respondió con voz trémula—. Y quedé conmovida por lo que leí, por sus declaraciones, por su deseo de formar una familia. Me pareció un matrimonio fabuloso.., y ella no lograba quedarse embarazada...

— ¡ Dios! —bufó Darien mientras miraba la des consolada expresión de Serena.

—Me encariñé de esa pareja, pensé que serían unos padres cariñosos... —prosiguió Serena entre sollozos, condenando a Darien con la mirada—. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan ruin?

Darien la miró aparentando tranquilidad, como si tuviera un corazón de piedra, y Serena continuó des pués de aclararse la garganta:

—Le pedí a tu abogado que me diera una hora para leer el perfil con detenimiento y lo fotocopié sin que se enterase. Luego, por la tarde, firmé el contrato. Pensaba que estaba haciendo algo bueno; que haría feliz a una pareja... ¡fui una estúpida!

Darien salió de su estado de estupor. Agarró las fotocopias, las agitó con violencia, se acercó a la ventana y trató de aliviar la tensión con la brisa que se colaba desde el exterior.

Serena se hundió en la almohada y procuro contener las lágrimas que seguían brotándole de los ojos.

— Yo no participé en esta infamia — afirmó Darien, eternos segundos más tarde, luchando por re primir la cólera que asomaba a sus ojos—. Nunca supe que quisiste información sobre los padres, ni tu negativa inicial a firmar el contrato —añadió.

—¿Cómo quieres que crea nada de lo que dices?

—Porque los culpables pagarán por lo que han hecho —respondió Darien, iracundo—. En ningún momento di instrucciones para alimentar engaño semejante. No necesitaba mentir y manipular a na die; había otras candidatas menos curiosas...

—¿De veras? —preguntó Serena.

Darien estaba asombrado y furioso. Las fotoco pias le temblaban en las manos. Daba la impresión de estar hablando con sinceridad.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no confías en mí. No es sólo porque no te revelara mi identidad cuando nos conocimos en Vermont.

Fue un recordatorio desafortunado. La mera mención de esa mascarada hizo que Serena experi mentase un amargo resentimiento.

—Jamás le habría entregado mi hijo a un padre soltero —respondió enojada—. Y cuando descubrí quién eras en realidad, me quedé desolada...

—¿Desolada? —repitió Darien—. ¡No exageres, por favor!

—No exagero. Nunca pondría un bebé inocente e indefenso en manos de un hombre de tu reputa ción.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi reputación? —preguntó Darien, confundido.

—No hay semana que no aparezcas en la pren sa rosa, siempre del brazo de distintas mujeres —contestó Serena.

Darien comprendió que su estilo de vida no era de lo más respetable.

—No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme —bra mó de todos modos—. Y por mucho que lamente que te engañaran, eso no cambia la situación ac tual: ¡estás embarazada de mi hijo!.

—También es mío —repuso ella.

—¿Qué pretendes?, ¿ qué lo partamos en dos mitades iguales? ¡Pienso luchar hasta el final para impedir que ese hombrecito repugnante eduque a mi hijo! —advirtió.

—¿De qué hombrecito hablas? —Serena parpa deó.

—Seiya Grey me anunció que estáis prometi dos —espeté Darien—. Y aunque creas que eso no me incumbe, ¡cualquier cosa que afecte a mi hijo me afecta a mí también!

Serena se quedó asombrada al oír aquello; mien tras, Darien daba vueltas a la habitación.

—Debes marcharte, Darien —dijo una voz firme.

—¿ Marcharme? — repitió él, asombrado

—Las visitas violentas no son bienvenidas —replicó Haruka sin miedo.

Se había puesto un vestido de un azul tan inten so como sus ojos. Serena miró hacia el sol mientras se bronceaba sobre una hamaca situada en el jardín del hospital en el que la atendían. Ni siquiera la desagradable visita de Seiya impidió que Serena no disfrutase de aquel día tan veraniego.

— ¡La gente pensará que lo estás pasando bien!

—le reprochó Seiya.

—Es un lugar muy relajante.

Habían transcurrido tres días sin ver a Seiya ni a su madre y Serena notaba el peso que había su puesto tan mala compañía. Ahora que Darien la ha bía descubierto, ya no los necesitaba para escon derse y no tendría que soportar sus presiones para que se casase con Seiya.

— Mi madre piensa que deberías volver a casa

—insistió éste.

— Todavía tienes que explicarme por qué le di jiste a Darien que estábamos prometidos.

—Está claro: pensé que así se marcharía y nos dejaría tranquilos. ¿Para qué aparece de pronto? Sólo va a complicarte la vida.

Pero Serena sabía que no era a ella a quien bus caba Darien, sino al bebé. Debía reconocer que esta ba en un buen lío, eso sí. No había vuelta atrás, po sibilidad de rectificar: ese niño era también de Darien... y siempre lo sería.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido a visitarme, Seiya —murmuró por fin— . Y dile a tu madre que es muy amable, pero no volveré con voso tros.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? —exclamó Seiya, colorado.

—Que no me voy a casar contigo, lo siento.

—Ya te vendré a ver más adelante, cuando te encuentres mejor.

Luego, después de que Seiya se hubo marcha do, Serena se dio cuenta de que hacía semanas que no se sentía tan bien, con tiempo para descansar y pensar.

Justo cuando se incorporaba, Darien apareció por un extremo del jardín. Miró a los otros pacientes del hospital. Serena estaba tras unos setos y procuró no llamar su atención.

Llevaba un traje gris, moderno, y su pelo brilla ba negro bajo la luz del sol. Irradiaba tal sexuali dad por cada uno de sus poros, que a Serena se le aceleró el corazón.

Pero, de repente, se sintió extraña cerca de él. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a imaginar que ese hombre podía haberse interesado en ella? ¡Qué ciega había estado en Vermont! Darien nunca había intentado besarla; ni siquiera le había pedido salir. Al principio, se había sentido nerviosa en su com pañía, pero sus exquisitos modales y sus halagado ras muestras de interés la habían hecho concebir esperanzas...

No comprendía cómo había podido ilusionarse con un hombre declaradamente mujeriego. Serena se sintió una ingenua al recordar aquellos pensamientos sobre un posible compromiso con Darien.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —le preguntó éste cuando por fin la localizó—. Ahora mismo te llevo a tu habitación.

—Tengo permiso para salir a tomar el aire —lo informó Serena.

—Vamos dentro —decreté Darien—. Aquí no podemos hablar de negocios.

—¿Cómo que negocios? —dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie—. ¡Mi hijo no es ninguna mercancía!

—¿Crees que yo no pienso igual? —replicó Darien.

No pudo evitar fijarse en él mientras subían en el ascensor. Estaba frente a ella, indiferente a las miradas apreciativas de dos enfermeras. Cuando Darien posó sus ojos sobre Serena, ésta sintió brasas en las mejillas... mientras se preguntaba por qué un hombre tan atractivo, de tan sólo treinta y un años, necesitaba contratar a una madre de alqui ler. ¿Por qué no se había casado o tenido un hijo con alguna de las mujeres con que se relaciona ba?

— Sé que sigues enfadada conmigo por lo de Vermont —dijo Darien después de que Serena se hu biera sentado en el sofá de su propia habitación—. Creo que deberíamos superar eso... está entorpe ciendo otras cuestiones de mayor importancia.

—Por supuesto que sigo enfadada; pero no creo que tenga sentido hablar al respecto. Forma parte del pasado.

Darien paseó hasta la ventana y se metió las ma nos en los bolsillos del pantalón, que se ceñía a sus muslos largos y musculados. Serena se fijó en la notoria virilidad de Darien y se puso roja como un tomate.

Era tan extraño.., tan raro estar embarazada de un hombre con el que no se había acostado ni inti mado lo más mínimo...

— Si te soy sincero, quise conocerte y hablar con tigo desde el principio —aseguré Darien, interrum piendo los calenturientos pensamientos de ella.

—¿Por qué?

— Sabía que mi hijo me preguntaría cómo era su madre —respondió Darien. Serena sintió aversión por aquel hombre tan calculador y práctico—. Sa bía que estabas muy triste tras la muerte de tu ma dre, necesitabas ayuda... Si no hubieras descubier to que yo era el padre del bebé, no te habrías enfadado tanto... Y ahora, creo que ya es hora de que me digas cómo lo descubriste.

—Te delataste con tu comportamiento —contestó Serena después de tragar saliva —. Me hizo sospechar. Lo supuse —mintió para proteger a So ledad.

— ¡Mentira! Soledad te lo dijo, ¿verdad? — adi vinó Darien—, Un descuido imperdonable por mi parte. Era lógico: dos mujeres juntas varias sema nas... Os hicisteis amigas y...

— Soledad no te habría traicionado nunca si no hubieses irrumpido en mi vida sin reconocer quién eras en realidad —lo interrumpió Serena— . No po día soportar que la obligases a fingir que no te co nocía.

—Me doy cuenta de mi error —admitió Darien—. Nunca debí arriesgarme tanto y comprometer mihonor.

Serena no podía creerse que Darien hubiese reco nocido que se había equivocado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan razonable, mantenerse tan sereno? Tenía ganas de arrancarle la piel a tiras.

—Y ahora que ya sabes cómo me enteré, ¿vas a echar a Soledad? — quiso saber Serena.

—Su familia sigue trabajando a mi servicio; pero ella se ha ido a Caracas a cuidar de un nieto

—respondió.

Una enfermera entró entonces en la habitación con la merienda—. ¿Estás a gusto aquí?

— le pregunté Darien a Serena, sentado en una silla frente a ella, después de que la enfermera se fuese.

— Mucho.

— Pero imagino que te costará ocupar las horas vacías. Te traeré un vídeo, algunas películas, li bros... —propuso Darien—. Debería habérseme ocu rrido antes.

— No me agrada pensar en el dineral que te está costando mi estancia aquí — dijo Serena —. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que no voy a cumplir con nuestro contrato.

— Necesitas tiempo para reconsiderar esa deci sión —repuso Darien con ansiedad—. No quiero presionarte.

—El mero hecho de estar contigo en la misma habitación me presiona — replicó Serena —. Y saber que estás pagando por mí lo empeora todo.

— Pase lo que pase, sigo siendo el padre de tu bebé. Y eso te convierte en responsabilidad mía.

—No me trates como a una niña. Sé cuidarde mí misma; ya estoy harta de que la gente me diga que no sé lo que quiero —afirmó Serena, alzando la barbilla desafiantemente—. He madurado mucho en estos últimos meses.

—Sé que en menos de un año has perdido a las tres personas que más querías en el mundo: tu pa dre, tu madre y tu madrina. Eso puede afectar a tu manera de enfocar el futuro. Sólo quiero ofrecerte otra perspectiva —dijo Darien. Luego bebió el café que le habían servido de un sorbo, dejó la taza y se puso de pie. Se fijó en la boca de Serena y ésta sin tió una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo mientras él abría la ventana con total serenidad—. Hace ca lor... Como te decía, quiero ofrecerte otra perspec tiva... No creo que de veras quieras casarte con ese idiota de Seiya Grey...

—¿Tú qué sabes?

— Sé que sólo lo hace por codicia — afirmó con violencia—. Jamás se fijaría en una mujer embara zada de otro hombre si no tuviese una herencia su culenta.

—Así que has descubierto lo del testamento de mi madrina.

—En efecto —afirmó Darien—. Y te informo de que no tienes obligación de casarte con Seiya para heHarukaar ese dinero. Sólo tienes veintiún años, toda la vida por delante. ¿Por qué vas a arruinártela con Seiya? Es un hombre aburrido y pomposo. Estoy dispuesto a darte tu millón de libras para que lo re chaces — anuncié.

—¿Có... cómo dices? —balbuceó atónita.

—Ya lo has oído. Olvídate del testamento, y del bebé también de momento; no tienes más que abandonar a ese perdedor.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de pretender sobornarme?— exclamó enfurecida.

— ¿Acaso prefieres casarte con Seiya a ser rica y seguir soltera?

— ¡No te soporto! —grité Serena, al tiempo que le arrojaba el contenido de un vaso de agua—. ¡Yo no estoy en venta, entérate!

Darien se quedó de pie, incrédulo, goteando agua. Luego se mesó el cabello y se dio media vuelta.

—Me marcho antes de hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme —ladró, justo antes de despe dirse, cerrando de un portazo.

Serena se quedó sola y se dio cuenta de que esta ba temblando de miedo. Nunca se había enfrentado a un hombre con tanto genio.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la comida, ins talaron un vídeo en la habitación de Serena, acompañado de una colección de películas.

Seguro que se había tratado de una estrategia para hacerla sentirse culpable. Serena se había pasa do la tarde llorando mientras veía, una tras otra, _El hombre tranquilo, Pretty Woman _y _Sabrina, _tres películas románticas, escogidas por un hombre que conocía muy bien sus gustos.

Darien Shields había despertado en Serena emo ciones que jamás había experimentado ésta. La ha cía indignarse hasta querer pegarlo, lo odiaba, la desconcertaba y la humillaba por la atracción mag nética que la hacía desear fundirse al cuerpo de aquelhombre.

Y Darien la conocía, porque ella le había confia do muchos pensamientos y sentimientos profundos en Vermont, mientras él la había estado estudian do, fríamente, como un científico con un micros copio... ¡ para poder responder a las preguntas que el niño le haría sobre su madre en el futuro!

Serena sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cómo se podía ser calculador? Claro que Darien había dejado muy

claro en más de una ocasión que entre ellos no existía más relación que la derivada de aquel odio so contrato..- ¿Por qué la torturaba tanto esa indife rencia?

Darien le había ofrecido un millón de libras sin pestañear, sólo por abandonar a Seiya y permane cer soltera. Y todo porque se había sentido amena zado, ya que, le gustara o no, si ella se casaba, Darien quedaría relegado a un segundo plano en la crianza del niño... ¿Y por qué no le había dicho desde el principio que ella no tenía intención de casarse con Seiya?

Porque no era asunto suyo, se respondió con ro tundidad. No tenía por qué meter las narices donde no lo llamaban. Sin embargo, Darien se había dedica do a investigar y, enterado de las condiciones del testamento de su madrina, se había dado cuenta de que Seiya sólo codiciaba su dinero. A Serena le dio rabia que Darien la conociese tan a fondo; era como si no tuviera ninguna defensa tras la que parapetarse.

Por otra parte, le resultaba irónico su descono cimiento sobre los hombres cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz un bebé. Su padre había sido un hombre estricto, puritano, que le había impedido llevar una vida social normal. Hasta le había costa do hacer amigas, debido a las constantes críticas que les hacía, sobre su ropa o su comportamiento. Y, por supuesto, no le había permitido salir con el único chico del que se había enamoriscado, cuando tenía catorce años. Ni siquiera al empezar la carrera, que no llegó a concluir, logró separarse de la protección de su padre, por hallarse el cam pus de la universidad junto a su casa.

Se había visto obligada a mentir, para acudir a alguna fiesta que otra, y no le había gustado el ex ceso de confianzas de algunos chicos sobones, de modo que, al final, se había sentido culpable por haber engañado a su progenitor.

Luego había conocido a un chico, que tampoco se había animado a pedirle permiso a su padre para que lo dejara salir con su hija por la noche. Una tarde, después de comer, se la había llevado a su apartamento clandestinamente, con intención de acostarse con ella. Al ver que PolIy se negaba, la había abandonado y sustituido de inmediato por otra chica con menos remilgos.

Y hasta encontrarse con Darien Shields, Serena no había sentido ese deseo profundo de fundirse con el cuerpo de un hombre, insoportable como sed desesperada.

No conciliaba el sueño. Consciente de que Serena no estaba dormida, una enfermera le llevó

una taza de té a las diez, así como una revista para que se entretuviese leyendo.

Como siempre, su puerta se quedaba abierta por las noches, para que el personal pudiera echarle un vistazo con facilidad. Por eso se giró sonriente al oir, tras haberse bebido el té, pisadas que se apro ximaban. Se quedó helada al ver a Darien, cuando ya eran más de las once y el horario de visitas finali zaba a las diez.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —le preguntó, nerviosa.

—Convencí al guardia de seguridad y me ca melé a la enfermera del turno de noche — respon dió él mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego se acercó a la cama y le ofreció un helado—. De vainilla, tu favorito; es un gesto de paz —añadió, esbozando una sonrisa que conmovió a Serena.

El corazón se le disparó, la boca se le quedó seca y notó que las mejillas se le encarnaban.

—Tómatelo antes de que se derrita —le acon sejó Darien, mientras se sentaba sobre una esquina de la cama.

La sorprendió que Darien recordase que su hela do favorito era el de vainilla. Y la sorprendió aún más que se tomara la molestia de llevárselo a esas horas, cuando, a juzgar por lo bien vestido que iba, habla estado fuera hasta entonces.

—Seiya te mintió —confesó Serena de sope tón—. No estamos prometidos y no voy a casarme con él.

Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en el rostro de Darien, iluminado por la penumbra de la lámpara de noche.

— Seguro que encontrarás a alguien mucho me jor que él, encanto — respondió con suavidad.

—Seiya no es tan malo. Es sincero; en ningún momento fingió que le gustaba...

—Entonces Seiya no tiene buen gusto —inte rrumpió Darien.

Sobrevino un silencio que martilleó los oídos de Serena. Sentía un peso hondo en los pechos, una excitación que no deseaba...

—¿Por qué decidiste alquilar a una madre? —le preguntó, para no seguir alimentando el fuego que la quemaba—. No lo entiendo.

—Quería tener un hijo pronto para poder jugar con él cuando crezca —respondió con expresión severa.

—¿Y no encontrabas a la mujer adecuada?

—Digamos que las mujeres me gustan, pero prefiero mi libertad — respondió Darien.

—Me arrepiento de haber firmado ese contrato

—dijo Serena, al intuir que él no quería dar detalles sobre su decisión de alquilar a una mujer—. No entiendo cómo pude pensar que podría hacer algo así... aunque supongo que en esos momentos sólo pensaba en lo enferma que estaba mi madre.

—No debí haberte escogido. El psicólogo dijo que no estaba seguro de si aceptarías lo duro que te iba a resultar renunciar a tu hijo.

—Dijo que eras demasiado emotiva e idealista.

—Entonces... —Serena frunció el ceño—, ¿por qué fui la elegida?

—Me gustaste —afirmó Darien, encogiéndose de hombros—. No quería tener un niño de una mujer que me desagradara.

— Ojalá hubieses hecho caso al psicólogo —musitó ella.

—Nunca oigo lo que no quiero escuchar —re puso Darien, sonriente—. La gente que trabaja para mí lo sabe, e intenta complacerme. Por eso te pu sieron ese cebo para que firmases el contrato. El abogado que te engañó esperaba que lo felicitara... pero lo he despedido.

— ¿En serio? — se sorprendió Serena.

— Sí — aseguró Darien—. Aunque él no entiende por qué. No sabe que he descubierto sus malas ar tes.

Serena se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca y lo saboreó como si fuese el manjar más de licioso. Notaba que Darien la estaba mirando con de tenimiento, lo cual la halagaba y ponía nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Y estaba todo tan en silencio a esas horas de la noche...

De pronto dio un respingo y se quejé de una patadita que le había dado el bebé.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿ te pasa algo? —se preocupó Darien.

—El niño. Siempre se mueve por la noche —explicó Serena, la cual leyó la pregunta que él le estaba formulando con los ojos. Sabía que llevaba un camisón que la cubría por completo, pero, aun así, le costó acceder a apartarse la sábana.

—Es asombroso —susurré Darien, con sonrisa y ojos brillantes, tras posar la mano sobre Serena —. ¿Sabes ya si va a ser niño o niña?

—El doctor Tenoh se ofreció a decírmelo, pero prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

Darien retiró la mano y Serena se preguntó por qué le estaría temblando. Todavía notaba el calor de su tacto sobre el estómago. Procuró disimular la reac ción física que su cercanía desencadenaba en ella, pero la cabeza se le había quedado en blanco.

—A veces eres muy dulce —dijo Darien con sua vidad. Serena no pudo evitar fijarse en ese rostro masculino, esa cara cuyo vello incipiente sugería la necesidad de afeitarse dos veces al día. Luego se centró en su boca y se preguntó a qué sabrían esos labios — . E increíblemente tentadora — añadió con voz rugosa mientras bajaba la boca hacia la de ella.

Serena podría haberse retirado con facilidad, pero nada más tocarse sus labios, éstos se fundie ron en una llama, mientras él le acariciaba el cabe llo.

Introdujo la lengua y la excitación la abrasó tanto que no logró contener un gemido de placer. Deseaba más. Deslizó una mano por su pelo, por sus mejillas.., no era consciente de un ruidito cer cano y molesto.

Darien se separó de mala gana, respondió al telé fono móvil y Serena pudo oír la voz de una mujer al otro lado del aparato.

—Vaya... en seguida voy —dijo él, justo antes de desconectar—. Lo siento, pero me están espe rando en el coche... Buenas noches —se despidió.

Nada más marcharse, Serena retiró las sábanas del todo, salió de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana. Vio la limusina... y a la preciosa rubia que lo esta ba esperando con un vestido rojo. Cuando Darien sa lió del hospital, la rubia se tiró a sus brazos. Serena no pudo seguir mirando, se recosté contra la paHaruka y se enfadó consigo misma.

¿Qué había hecho?, ¿por qué no le había dado una bofetada?, ¿por qué le había permitido que la besase? Se sintió humillada, vulgar, y se metió en la cama desfallecida. Seguro que Darien se marcha ría a algún local de alterne con la rubia, o a algún otro sitio más íntimo. No comprendía cómo la ha bía visitado cuando tenía una cita con otra mujer...

Le entraron ganas de asesinarlo, de estamparle el helado en la cara. ¿Esa era toda la resistencia que había logrado oponerle? Y, para colmo, Darien no la había besado porque se sintiera atraído por ella, en absoluto; sino porque había notado al niño moverse.

Había sido una experiencia conmovedora para los dos. Por primera vez habían traspasado la ba rrera de su contrato y habían compartido algo rela cionado con el bebé. Y había sido la emoción del momento lo que había hecho que Darien reaccionase besándola. Su brusca despedida dejaba bien a las claras que lamentaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.., y ella se aseguraría de que no sucediese de nuevo.

Aunque no podía negar que el beso apasionado de Darien había cumplido de sobra las expectativas de Serena. Se despreció por haberse dejado llevar d esa manera. Lo odiaba. Puede que siguiera siendo virgen, pero no era tan tonta como para no saber que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

Al día siguiente recibió un precioso ramo de ro sas, de parte de Darien. Serena pidió que se lo dieran a otra paciente, para no tener que acordarse de él cada vez que lo viera.

—¿Qué tal estás? —la telefoneó por la tarde.

—Mirando mi abarrotada agenda, a ver qué tengo que hacer hoy — replicó Serena con sarcas mo—. ¿Tengo que seguir aquí mucho más tiempo?

—Haru cree que sí —contestó Darien—. Mira, me tengo que ir de viaje una semana; pero quería de jarte un número de teléfono para que puedas po nerte en contacto conmigo.

— No creo que vaya a necesitarlo. Ya me atien den los médicos y las enfermeras del hospital.

—Está bien... Te llamaré yo.

—¿Te importaría ahorrarte la molestia?

—No me gusta tener este tipo de conversacio nes por teléfono. Es muy típico de mujeres — la acusó Darien.

Sólo te pido que me dejes respirar —replicó Serena —. Dadas las circunstancias, no me parece tan mala idea. Puede que seas el padre de mi hijo; pero entre nosotros no hay ninguna relación.

—Te veré cuando vuelva de París.

Y colgó. Serena se quedó con el auricular en la e mano. No quería volver a verlo ni oir hablar de él.

Comenzó a llorar.., no por Darien, sino por el exceso de emotividad de las mujeres embarazadas, se dijo.

Había pasado una semana. Era mediodía y Serena acababa de ponerse un jersey rojo suelto con escote en V y unos pantalones cortos, cuando Darien fue a visitarla. Al oir que llamaban a la puerta, salió del baño mientras seguía desenHarukaándose el pelo y el corazón se le paralizó al descubrir quién era.

Darien llevaba un traje azul marino que le sentaba como un guante, combinado con una camisa azul oscuro y una corbata roja de seda. Le costó no aba lanzarse sobre él.

Darien avanzó y la ayudó a desenHarukaarse el pelo con total naturalidad.

—Te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento de la última visita — murmuró.

Serena se puso tensa y se ruborizó, pero logró echarse a reír:

— ¡ Por favor! No hace falta disculparse — acer té a decir con desenfado—. ¡Sólo fue un beso!

—Bueno —Darien le lanzó una mirada sensual—. Me preguntaba si te apetece comer hoy conmigo—propuso.

A Serena la pilló desprevenida aquella inespera da pero bienvenida sugerencia.

— ¡Me encantaría! —exclamé, deseosa de regresar al mundo exterior aunque sólo fuera por unas horas. Salieron y, en el vestíbulo, se cruzaron con Setsuna Grey—. ¿Venías a verme? Lo siento. Me temo que vamos a comer fuera —le dijo.

— Qué sorpresa. Creía que tenías que descansar.

—Me han hecho prometer que no voy a cansarla, señora Grey — terció Darien—. Le agradezco lo mucho que ha ayudado a Serena durante las últimas semanas — agregó con una sonrisa fría.

—Seiya me ha dicho que no vas a volver con nosotros — le dijo Setsuna a Serena. Luego miró a Darien con hostilidad—. ¿Estoy oyendo campanas de boda quizá?

Serena se quedé pálida y luego se le subieron los colores.

—Estoy seguro de que Serena la mantendrá al corriente de todo, señora Grey —respondió Darien. Luego, tras librarse de ella, ya en la limusina, co menté—. ¡Menuda arpía! Pero, ¿por qué te has puesto tan colorada?

Serena pensó en las semanas en Vermont, duran te las cuales se había permitido enamorarse de Darien. Había. dejado volar su imaginación hasta el cielo y el recuerdo de esos sueños estúpidos la ha cían sentirse incómoda ahora. Pero tenía que im provisar otra respuesta:

—Setsuna era amable conmigo... pero nunca me habría acogido en su casa de no ser por mi heren cia. No entendía cómo no consentía en casarme con Seiya para conseguir ese dinero. Me tomaba por una insensata.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora. En cualquier caso, reina, eres demasiado joven para pensar en casarte.

Se quedaron en silencio. Serena comenzó a pre guntarse si Darien la había invitado a salir simple mente porque sí; seguro que tenía previsto discutir sobre el bebé mientras comían. No podrían demo rar más esa conversación y ella debería mantenerse serena.

—Me pone nerviosa no saber qué vas a decirme—le confesó—. Puede que esté embarazada, pero puedo soportar una mala noticia. ¿Te importa de cirme ahora mismo si me vas a llevar a juicio des pués de que nazca el niño?

— ¡Iba listo si ésos fueran mis planes! Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en absoluto, en este país no tengo ningún derecho como padre de tu hijo —re conoció Darien.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, incrédula—. ¿Pero qué pasa con el contrato?

—Olvídate del contrato. Ahora mismo es como si no existiera. ¿En serio crees que quiero llevar a juicio una cosa tan privada?

—No —contestó Serena con inmenso alivio—. Pero tenía pesadillas con que me extraditaran a Es tados Unidos.

— La fuerza no serviría de nada en una situa ción como ésta —dijo Darien, esbozando una sonrisa involuntaria.

¿Trataría de convencerla por medio de la seduc ción? Serena sabía que Darien no renunciaría nunca al niño, pero también era consciente de que tenían que llegar a un acuerdo justo para los dos.

¿Pero a qué acuerdo iban a llegar? Darien la ha bía alquilado como madre porque quería un hijo sin tener que compartir una relación con una mu jer. De alguna manera, se sentía culpable por arrui nar su sueño de ser un padre sin ataduras.

Darien la llevó a su lujoso apartamento de May fair. Luego entraron en el comedor, donde un cria do discreto les sirvió la comida, durante la cual, Darien le habló de su viaje a París. Era un anfitrión muy agradable y divertido; estaba mostrando las armas con que la había seducido en Vermont.

Serena sabía que no debía fiarse de las aparien cias; que Darien podía contar cualquier cosa con tal de no dar información personal. A pesar de todas sus visitas a Vermont, lo único que le había reve lado era que no tenía parientes cercanos vivos, que viajaba mucho y que había nacido en Venezuela.

—Tengo la sensación de que estás en otra parte

—le dijo Darien.

—Puede que esté un poco cansada —se excuso Serena.

— Túmbate un rato en la habitación de invita dos si te apetece — le propuso él.

—No... tenemos que hablar —objetó Serena—. Quiero quitarme esta conversación de en medio.

El criado entró para servirles el café de la so bremesa.

—No me mires tan preocupada —le pidió

Darien—. Puede que tenga una solución... Escúcha me, por favor —añadió.

Serena asintió, quieta, sin moverse un centímetro de la silla.

— La mayor diferencia entre nosotros es que yo tenía pensado convertirme en padre desde el inicio de nuestra asociación... mientras que tú no tenías intención de responsabilizarte del bebé al principio —arrancó Darien—. Creo que eres demasiado joven para criarlo tú sola. Por otra parte, entiendo que te hayas encariñado del niño y sé que te preocupa su bienestar futuro. Pero si te quedas con él, sacrifica rás la libertad que la mayoría de las mujeres de tu edad tienen.

—Ya lo sé, no soy tonta —dijo Serena—. Y no creo que vaya a echar de menos lo que nunca he tenido.

— Pero ahora sí podrías gozar de esa libertad. Deberías pensar en volver a la universidad para terminar la carrera — comentó Darien—. Si me dejas llevarme al niño a Venezuela, te permitiré que lo visites, te mantendré informada, te enviaré fotogra fías... Mi hijo sabrá que eres su madre, pero no se rás la protagonista de su educación.

Serena se quedó sorprendida. No esperaba que Darien le ofreciera un compromiso de ese estilo y era consciente de que, siendo él como era, se trata ba de una oferta muy generosa.

— Creo que todos los niños deben tener un pa dre y una madre —dijo en cambio—. Presentes en todo momento.

—Eso es imposible.

—A mí me crió mi padre y no hubo un sólo día en que no echara de menos a mi madre —dijo Serena.

—Puede que el bebé sea niño.

—Eso no importa. Debido a mis experiencias pasadas, no soportaría que me separasen del bebé. Necesito estar con él a toda costa y esforzarme por ser una buena madre —explicó Serena —. Y, sí, es una pena que no me diera cuenta de eso antes de firmar el contrato; mi única excusa es que no supe cómo me iba a sentir hasta estar embarazada.

—No hablemos del pasado. Debemos concen tramos en el presente —Darien le lanzó una mirada penetrante—. Si de verdad quieres ser una buena madre... entonces tendrás que venirte a vivir con migo a Venezuela.

—¡A Venezuela! —exclamó Serena, atónita.

—Te instalaré en una casa con todo tipo de co modidades.

—No podría... —dejó la frase colgando, asom brada por la propuesta que acababa de realizarle Darien.

—Por favor, sé justa: si el bebé necesita a la madre, también necesita a su padre. Y el niño he Harukaará todas mis posesiones — añadió con orgullo e impaciencia.

—El dinero no lo es todo, Darien...

—Estoy hablando de un estilo de vida que ni si quiera imaginas — replicó él— - Trata de ser prác tica, Serena. Mi hijo necesita conocer la cultura de Venezuela, el idioma, la gente.. Yo no podría trasladarme a Inglaterra con la frecuencia necesaria para formar un vínculo fuerte con el bebé.

Serena trató de imaginarse en Venezuela, mante nida por Darien, quien no dejaría de alternar con dis tintas mujeres hasta acabar casándose con alguna. Ella sería una intrusa y muchos la tomarían como una amante repudiada. Nunca podría aceptar una existencia tan dependiente y humillante. Necesita ba seguir con su propia vida.

—Darien... quiero quedarme en Inglaterra con mi bebé. No quiero vivir en Venezuela y que vigiles cada uno de mis movimientos —le dijo—. Tienes derecho a participar en el futuro del niño, pero pa reces olvidar que ese futuro es también mi vida. Y aunque ahora no lo creas, algún día te casarás, ten drás otros hijos...

— ¡Antes muerto que casado!

—Pero... yo no quiero lo mismo que tú. Quiero pensar que algún día me casaré, aunque sea madre soltera.

—No me chantajees, Serena —la advirtió Darien—. ¡No quiero que ningún otro hombre se entrometa en la educación de mi hijo!

Serena se enfureció. ¿De veras pensaba Darien que tenía derecho a exigirle que viviera como una monja durante los siguientes veinte años?

— ¡No sé cómo puedes ser tan egoísta! —lo acusó con ferocidad.

—¿Qué?, ¿egoísta yo? —preguntó Darien, asom brado.

—Ya sé que estás acostumbrado a que todo el mundo te complazca y te diga siempre lo que quieres escuchar en cada momento, ¡pero yo no soy así!

— ¡ Sólo estoy tratando de ser justo!

—¿A qué precio?, ¿qué sacrificio me estás pi diendo que haga? — exclamó colérica—. Tú eres mujeriego y disfrutas de tú libertad, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Yo no miento a las mujeres que pasan por mi vida. No les prometo amor ni continuidad...

— ¡Eres un hipócrita machista! ¡Pretendes que yo no conozca a ningún hombre y tú te vas con to das las mujeres que te da la gana! —lo atacó Serena, apretando los puños con rabia—. Dices que quie res un hijo, pero no lo deseas tanto como para comprometerte con una mujer. ¿Y qué me ofreces a mí?

—La única solución posible al follón en el que estamos. No pienso disculparme porque la realidad no sea perfecta —replicó con hostilidad Darien.

—¿Que no es perfecta? Me ofreces que elija entre perder a mi hijo o vivir en Venezuela como una monja, ¿y no te parece que mi vida sea perfec ta? —ironizó Serena.

—¿Qué quieres?, ¿que te permita acostarte con el primer hombre que se te antoje?

— ¡Sabes de sobra que no me refiero a eso!

—Los dos no podemos conseguir lo que queremos, porque queremos cosas diferentes - concluyo —. Aunque si tú accedieras a compartir tu cama conmigo... —dejó la propuesta en el aire.

—Yo no te quiero de esa forma —acertó a responder Serena, blanca de la impresión.

—Claro que quieres —replicó Darien—. Entre tú y yo han saltado chispas desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Hay química.

Serena se levantó de la silla para apartarse de Darien.

—No...

—No me he aprovechado de ti porque sabía que habrías acabado llorando — la interrumpió con arrogancia.

¡ No te te engañes! Yo me habría cansado de ti antes que tú de mí — contestó Serena con todo el odio de su corazón, herida en su orgullo—. Y deja que te diga otra cosa: me considero mucho mejor mujer que todas esas rubias que babean por ti y se quedan solas cuando te aburres de ellas.

¡Eso es verdad —concedió Darien con repentina frialdad controlando su genio de manera incom prensible —. Tienes grandes valores morales, cielito.

Serena lo abominó aún más por ser capaz de mantener la calma cuando ella estaba desquiciada.

—¡Entonces comprenderás que la única manera de que vaya contigo a Venezuela es... sólo conse guiras educar a tu hijo día adía... ¡casándote conmigo!.

Un silencio tenso se apoderó de la sala. Darien se había quedado inmóvil con cara de estupefacción.

No bromees Serena. Retira lo que acabas de decir.

¿Por qué ¿Quieres que te mienta?, ¿que te diga que no hablaba en serio? —replicó irritada—

Estoy siendo sincera contigo. Si me quedo en Londres seguiré con mi vida, ¡y tú no interferirás en mi camino! Pero si ve voy a Venezuela, ¡tendrás que casarte conmigo!

-Me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad? – En absoluto – contestó Serena, mirándolo rabiosamente-

- ¡ A ver qué tal se te da a ti hacer sacrifios cuando pretendes que yo sacrifique toda mi vida en Londres! ¿O es que yo tengo que ceder porque no soy rica y poderosa como tú?, ¿por eso tengo que irme a tu país y renunciar a tener una vida propia mientras tú disfrutas de la tuya?

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si acaba ra de recibir un golpe. El silencio tomó un cariz amenazante en esa ocasión. Tenía las manos cerra das en sendos puños, pero, sobre todo, por primera vez, la estaba mirando con ojos de odio acendrado.

Tanto, que la rabia y el enfado de Serena se pasaron de golpe, sustituidos por el temor a lo que pudiera suceder.

Te llevo al hospital – gruñó él.- No pienso permitir que este diálogo tan ofensivo continúe.


	4. Capítulo IV

**CAPITULO 4**

Cuatro días después, Serena seguía recu perándose de los efectos de aquella comi da tan catastrófica; pero distrajo la mente de sus preocupaciones cuando leyó una revista del mes anterior y se enteró de que su amiga de la infancia, Mina Aino, se había casado. Ella y marido, Armand Petronides, habían mantenido la boda en secreto hasta estar dispuestos a anunciar una fecha concreta. Serena miró las fotos con gran interés y se alegró de ver a Mina tan radiante.

La había visto por última vez al reunirse para el testamento de Ikuko Winston. Su madrina había tenido tres ahijadas: Serena, Mina y Lita. Aunque habían sido muy amigas durante la adolescencia, sus vidas habían tomado rumbos distintos en los últimos años.

Mina se había convenido en una modelo fa mosa y estaba asentada en Londres; Lita era una madre soltera que apenas salía de su casa en Corn wall y, aunque Serena había tratado de mantener el contacto con ambas, Lita y Mina ya no eran amigas.

— ¿Verdad que está preciosa? —Comentó una enfermera al ver una de las fotografías—. Daría lo que fuera por ser así de guapa.

— ¿Quién no? —dijo Serena, y se sonrió al consi derar que Mina encajaba en los cánones de belle za que parecía preferir Darien. Era alta, rubia y des pampanante. Mientras que ella sólo llegaba al metro setenta, su pelo era rubio, pero nunca había te nido el glamour de su amiga.

Seguía enfadada por las opciones que Darien le había ofrecido, dándoselas de generoso. Aunque viviera cien años, jamás olvidaría la humillación que había experimentado cuando Darien le había di cho que sabía la atracción tan fuerte que ella sentía hacia él.

En Vermont la había hecho creer que le gusta ba, le había propuesto nuevas citas y Serena nunca había fisgado en su vida privada. Pero, según Darien, no había más que una atracción sexual... ¡y seguro que ni siquiera eso!, ¡seguro que lo único que le había importado desde el principio había sido el bienestar de su hijo!

Y ahora lo culpaba por no haberle mencionado, entonces, la existencia de otras mujeres en su vida. La más ligera referencia le habría bastado a Serena para ponerse en guardia; pero había preferido ocultarla, para que ella creyese que sus atenciones se debían al galanteo, a que la estaba cortejando...

¡Pues iba listo! Le había dicho que no iría a Ve nezuela si no era para casarse con él y no pensaba ceder lo más mínimo. Aunque no le gustara la idea, aunque nunca hubiera contemplado la posibi lidad de tal matrimonio, Serena había querido sor prenderlo...

Darien llegó por la tarde, mientras ella descansa ba en el sofá y veía de nuevo Pretty Woman_. _Miró el televisor y comentó con desprecio:

—Nunca he comprendido cómo una prostituta puede ser el ideal de la heroína romántica.

Serena casi se desequilibra de la ansiedad que le entró por agarrar el mando a distancia y apagar la tele. Luego, colorada, lo miró. Vestía un traje gris, formal, y todo en él emanaba una sensación de frialdad sobrecogedora.

— He solicitado una licencia especial — prosi guió Darien—. Nos casaremos aquí pasado mañana.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó atónita, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Dejaste claro que no aceptarías ninguna otra opción — replicó él.

—Pero no imaginaba.., quiero decir... ¡por Dios, Darien! —Serena sintió un escalofrío—. No po demos casamos sin más...

—¿,No?, ¿estás dispuesta a cambiar de opi nión?, ¿dejarás que me vaya a Venezuela con mi hijo?

— ¡No! —denegó con fuerza.

—¿Y estás dispuesta a vivir en mi país si estar casada conmigo?

—No, pero...

— Entonces no me hagas perder tiempo protestas. Ya has conseguido lo que querías —tenció Darien con frialdad.

—No si para ti es un sacrificio —objetó Serena—. Y no es lo que yo buscaba...

—¿Seguro?, ¿me vas a decir que no me quieres ?

—Yo... — se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello.

— Si yo fuera tú, no discutiría a este respecto la advirtió Darien con tono amenazador—. Podría hacer que te comieras tus palabras en menos de minuto.

—Cuando dije lo del matrimonio —acertó a decir Serena, a pesar de su asombro—, no lo dije como una posibilidad seria...

— Ya, lo expusiste como el peor de los martirios —se burló Darien—. Ya me haré a la idea tranquila. Lo nuestro será un matrimonio de conveniencia, nada más. No quiero alejarme de mi hijo, y tampoco soy tan obtuso como para no entender que es mejor que crezca con su madre al lado.

—Pero... ¿qué pasa con nosotros? —preguntó Serena.

—El bebé es lo único que debe importarnos. Y él no ha de pagar por las circunstancias en que se han producido tu embarazo.

—Pero... yo quería casarme con alguien que me amara.

—Yo no quería casarme con nadie —repuso Darien sin compasión.

—Tengo que pensármelo.

—No, me vas a responder ahora. ¡No estoy de humor para andar con jueguecitos!

Serena sintió un enorme deseo de pedirle que se marchara; pero luego pensó en lo que sería estar casada con él... Seguro que, con el tiempo, lograrí an formar una relación agradable. Compartirían al bebé, él los ayudaría a unirse. Serena fue consciente, de pronto, de que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de tener una oportunidad con Darien. Pero si no daba el paso decisivo en ese instante, no halla ría segunda oportunidad:

—Está bien. Me casaré contigo —dijo por fm.

— Perfecto — Darien miró el reloj—. Me temo que no puedo quedarme. He quedado para cenar.

— ¿Darien...? — lo llamó, cuando éste avanzaba ya hacia la salida—. ¿Podrás adaptarte a este estilo de vida?

—Por supuesto —Darien esbozó una sonrisa enigmática—. Sólo espero que tú también sepas

adaptarte.

Dos días después, Serena esperaba la llegada de Darien enun vestido blanco muy sencillo.

Haruka Tenoh le había dicho que había sugerido los jardines del hospital como lugar donde celebrar boda; pero Darien había preferido un sitio más privado. Sería algo rápido que no interfiriese con su ocupada agenda y que no atrajera la atención de nadie. Serena no asimilaba que eso fuera a ser su boda; en una habitación de un hospital, sin flores, sin invitados, sin nada que pudiera dar la idea de una ce1ebración. ¿Cómo había accedido a casarse con Darien?

Se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Al despuntar el día, le dolía la espalda de las posturas que había adoptado por la noche... y le dolía el corazón. Se sintió sola, con ganas de llorar, como si estuviese a punto de cometer el error más grande de su vida.

Darien no había dejado lugar a las dudas. Iban a anteponer las necesidades del niño. Serena estaba de acuerdo en que crecería más contento con su padre y su madre presentes; pero había una nube que em borronaba el horizonte...

Darien no deseaba ese matrimonio; ni siquiera se había molestado en fingirlo. Cuando encontraba un momento de serenidad, Serena comprendía que no podían casarse de esa manera... ¿pero cuál era la alternativa? No se le ocurría ninguna.

Se estiró con fuerza y trató de darse un masaje en la parte inferior de la espalda. Darien apareció en ese momento:

— Venga, acabemos con esto cuanto antes — la apresuró mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayu darla a levantarse del sofá.

Medio minuto después, Haruka Tenoh llegó acompañado de otros dos hombres. Uno era el funcionario que dirigiría la ceremonia; el otro era el aboga do de Darien, Nicolas Carson. El acto duró muy poco, una vez finalizado, todos se estrecharon la mano y sonrieron... salvo Darien, cuya frialdad de hielo no se derritió ni por un segundo.

- Luego, en medio de una conversación extraña, Serena sintió un pinchazo agudo en el abdomen.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó Darien con ansiedad, al ver la expresión angustiada de Serena.

—Creo que será mejor que nos olvidemos de brindar ahora —intervino Haruka Tenoh, sonriente, mientras instaba a los otros dos hombres a abando nar la habitación. Entre tanto, Darien levantó en brazos a Serena y la posó con cuidado sobre la cama, con gesto preocu pado:

—¿No esperabas el bebé para dentro de dos se manas? —le preguntó.

—Los bebés tienen su propio calendario, Darien. Y parece que éste es muy oportuno —replicó Haruka con alegría.

—Me quedaré contigo —le juró Darien.

—No, quiero que te vayas — se negó ella—. No quiero que estés conmigo.

— Me gustaría ver el nacimiento de mi hijo —murmuró Darien en voz baja, pero lanzándole una mirada imperativa.

Serena denegó con la cabeza y sintió que los ojos se le arrasaban de lágrimas. No podía imaginarse compartir algo tan íntimo con un hombre con que ni siquiera había compartido dormitorio.

Haruka le dijo algo en español y Darien obedeció de mala gana.

—¿Está muy furioso? —le preguntó Serena médico, dividida entre el resentimiento y un agudo remordimiento.

—No... está dolido —matizó Haruka—. Par un hombre como Darien, te ha hecho una oferta muy generosa.

Serena miró embobada a su bebé y se enamoró de pies a cabeza por segunda vez en su vida. Era fabu loso. Tenía la cabeza cubierta de pelillo negro y se doso, ojos negros y un llanto que parecía comuni carse con alguna fibra invisible del corazón de la madre. Le parecía diminuto, pero la comadrona le había dicho que era un bebé grande y sano.

Mientras la enfermera lo colocaba en la cuna, Darien entró, acompañado por Haruka Tenoh. Aun que la medicación la había dejado somnolienta e incapaz de pensar o hablar con fluidez, Serena miró al padre con sorpresa: parecía tenso, nervioso, sus ojos se habían ensombrecido, se había quitado la corbata, llevaba la chaqueta arrugada sobre un bra zo y la camisa abierta por el cuello.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena, alarmada.

Darien examinó a su hijo, dormido, y le acarició la cabeza con miedo.

¡ Es maravilloso! — suspiró fascinado—. ¡ Y no tiene la menor consciencia del peligro en que ha puesto tu vida! —añadió.

Serena frunció el ceño y Haruka pasó a explicarse:

—Para Darien, una cesárea es poco menos que una operación a vida o muerte —se burló. Luego salió de la habitación, precedido de la enfermera.

Darien se sonrojó ligeramente. Miró el rostro can sado de Serena y frunció el ceño. Luego le agarró de una mano:

—No pensé que fueran a operarte... ¿por qué no me lo advertiste? — le preguntó—. Haruka dice que tú sabías hace meses que el parto sería por cesárea—insistió.

—Es muy normal —logró contestar Serena, cu yos párpados le pesaban toneladas.

—Eres tan delicada... —hizo una, pausa—. Mi hijo es precioso. Al menos hemos hecho algo bien.

—Nuestro hijo —matizó Serena.

—Lo llamaremos Taiki —propuso él. Serena puso cara de desagrado.

— ¿Armando?

Denegó con la cabeza.

— ¿Mamoru?

Suspiró.

—¿Endimión? —ofreció nuevamente—. Endimión Shields — sentenció , tras observar que Serena había sonreído. Luego se quedó dormida.

Serena miró las cuatro paredes de la habitación y sonrió. Al día siguiente dejaría el hospital... Se le borró la sonrisa. Tenían previstopasar dos días en casa de Darien y luegovolaríana Venezuela. Se puso una bata de seda y salió de la habitación. Todos los días se llevaban a Endimión al nido durante unas horas, para dejarla descansar. El reencuentro con su hijo era el momento más dulce y hermoso de la tarde.

De pronto, se quedó pensativa. El día en que Endimión había nacido, Darien había parecido sincera mente preocupado por ella; pero, durante los cinco días posteriores, había vuelto a levantar una barre ra entre los dos.

Era innegable que Darien estaba encantado con su hijo. Pero lo que ella había creído que los uni ría, daba la impresión de estar alejándolos. ¿Por qué se sentía como una figurante sin importancia cuando Darien la visitaba?, ¿quizá porque siempre aparecía con algún regalo carísimo, que le entrega ba con indiferencia, como quien da una propina a un camarero?

Un brazalete de diamantes, media docena de re finados camisones, un reloj de Cartier, un increíble anillo... Se había convertido en algo violento. Darien era rico, y había pasado a ser su marido. Pero le costaba recibir esos regalos de un hombre frío y distante, que nunca la tocaba.

Al doblar la esquina que daba al pasillo del nido, Serena sorprendió a Darien hablando con Nicolas Carson. Como ninguno de los dos reparó en ella, Serena se ocultó: no quería que la vieran con un ca misón tan ligero.

—Bueno... ¿cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el abogado.

—Más feliz imposible —ironizó Darien.

—Te estoy hablando en serio —insistió Nicolas.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mi pequeña espo sa es mucho más inteligente que la mayoría de las mujeres cazafortunas — dijo Darien con desprecio—. Ha usado a mi hijo para chantajearme y conseguir que me casase con ella.

Serena se quedó de piedra al oír aquella acusa ción.

— Pero, pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante, me quedaré con mi hijo —prosiguió Darien, conven cido.

Luego oyó un murmullo que se alejaba y, cuan do por fin salió de su escondite, el pasillo estaba vacío.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, regresó corriendo a su dormitorio. Cazafortunas... chantajista... No podía creerse que la hubiera descrito de manera tan afrentosa. Serena se sentó sobre la cama, por miedo a que las rodillas no la sostuvieran en pie.

Le dolía en lo más hondo. Darien la despreciaba... y estaba decidido a quedarse con el bebé. Un esca lofrío le erizó los pelos. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?, ¿ése era el marido con el que esperaba iniciar una nueva vida en Venezuela?, ¿un hombre que la odiaba? En aquel tumulto de sensaciones, sólo una cosa era evidente: no podía fiarse de Darien... y si no se fiaba de él, no podía arriesgarse a irse a Venezuela con su hijo.

Minutos después, una enfermera le llevó a Endimión en su cuna. Al ver a Serena en camisón y con zapati llas, sonrió:

— Ya veo que estabas a punto de ir a recogerlo. Tu marido dice que estabas dormida cuando entró a echar _un _vistazo antes; pero sé _que _estarías disi mulando, porque te gusta alimentar al pequeño a solas.

Una vez con su bebé, Serena suspiró profundo. Tenía miedo.., miró la cara inocente de su hijito y, de pronto, se levantó con determinación.

Sacó su agenda de la mesilla de noche y pasó sus páginas a toda velocidad hasta encontrar el nú mero de teléfono que su amiga Mina había insisti do en darle cuando se habían visto la última vez, en la lectura del testamento.

Llamó desde el aparato de la habitación y al oír la voz familiar de su amiga, sintió un tremendo ali vio:

—Soy Serena... —se presentó con celeridad—. Mina, necesito algún sitio donde alojarme...

Una hora después de aquella conversación, tras dejar una nota explicatoria dirigida a Darien, Serena abandonó el hospital con el bebé en los brazos y se montó en el taxi que la esperaba afuera. La recep cionista estaba demasiado ocupada atendiendo a los nuevos pacientes como para notar su sigilosa salida.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo 5**

Serena mecía el cochecito del bebé. Después de apartarse su espectacular cabello rubio, Mina Petronides se agachó para mirar a Endimión y exclamó:

— ¡Es tan bonito que me entran ganas de co mérmelo!

Serena miró a su hijo con ojos amorosos. Tenía ya cuatro semanas y cada día que pasaba estaba más guapo. Los remordimientos de privar a Darien de su hijo la habían hecho mandar dos breves car tas con fotografías al hospital, para que Haruka se las hiciera llegar al padre.

Estaba alojada en un maravilloso apartamento que pertenecía a Mina y a su esposo, quienes vi vían en un piso más espacioso todavía. Serena esta ba en el ático, mientras unos obreros reformaban los pisos inferiores. Cuando las obras terminasen, Armand pondría el edificio entero a la venta.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —le preguntó Mina mientras tomaban un café.

— Me siento culpable — confesó Serena, forzán dose a sonreír, sin admitir a qué se debía parte de su infelicidad. ¿Es que no podía pensar en Darien como el padre de Endimión exclusivamente?

— No deberías sentirte así — dijo Mina—. Ne cesitas estar tiempo sola para aclararte. Este último año ha sido muy duro para ti.

—Y he cometido algunos errores espantosos —repuso Serena—. No debería haberme casado con Darien. He sido muy egoísta e injusta. No entiendo lo que me pasó.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con que estás ena morada de él. Y a veces nos ponemos tan furiosos si no nos corresponden, que sólo queremos devol ver los golpes —afirmó Mina, para desconcierto de Serena—. Sólo cuando se rebasa un límite de ten sión insoportable, te calmas de pronto y recobras el juicio.

—Pues ojalá hubiese rebasado ese límite antes de casarme con Darien — se lamentó Serena.

—El también se ha equivocado —aseguré la amiga—. Te ha dado mensajes muy confusos sobre lo que quiere de ti. Pero si eres sincera con él la próxima vez que os veáis, quizá logréis solucionar parte del problema.

Serena trató de imaginarse diciéndole a Darien que lo quería... ¡Menuda excusa para haberlo obligado a que se casara con ella! Porque lo había obligado, reconoció desolada. Y, le gustara o no, Darien había tenido motivos para acusarla de haberlo chantajea do. No había sido su intención, pero era lógico que él lo hubiese interpretado de esa forma.

Si no lo hubiese vuelto a ver después de Ver mont, Serena habría acabado olvidándose de él; pero el contacto regular al que estaban forzados la había terminado desquiciando. Debía admitir que había antepuesto sus emociones al futuro de su hijo... aunque también la había provocado Darien, al proponerle una vida privada sin posibili dad de conocer a otros hombres ni tenerlo a él como marido.

—Al principio tampoco le hacía mucha gracia a Armand que nos casáramos —confesó Mina.

—¿Pero te dijo alguna vez que antes muerto que casado?

—Bueno, eso no.

Por supuesto que no. Armand estaba enamora dísimo de su esposa. Y Mina de él. Pero la situa ción no era comparable: Mina era una belleza y ella no; además, Armand no había conocido a su mujer, pensando si sería buena como madre de al quiler.

Después de la visita de Mina, Serena consideró que iba siendo hora de ponerse en contacto con Darien. Habían pasado tres semanas desde su fuga del hospital y ahora, más calmada, asumia que su marido tuviese razones para estar enfadado.

Se dio una. ducha y salió dispuesta a reconocer su error con humildad, a hablar con Darien para que anulasen aquel matrimonio descabellado; eso los devolvería al punto de partida, pero seguro que li maría la hostilidad de Darien. Temerosa por la reac ción que éste pudiera tener, no se atrevió a llamar lo hasta las nueve de la noche.

— Soy Serena... — saludó, sin recibir contesta ción—. ¿Darien? —preguntó insegura.

—Ya te he oído —contestó él finalmente—. ¿Dónde estás?

—He pensado que quizá debiéramos aclarar las cosas un poco antes de vernos — dijo Serena — ¿Recibiste mi nota?

— Tres páginas no es precisamente una nota.

—Me enfadé mucho cuando te oí hablar de mí de esa manera — se justificó.

—Ya lo he visto. Pero estaba desahogándome. No pensé que me estuviera oyendo nadie —res pondió—. Háblame de mi hijo —le pidió entonces.

—¿Te importaría... te importaría decir nuestro hijo aunque fuera por una vez?

— Me parece difícil.

—¿Por qué?

— Porque «nuestro» sugiere algo que se com parte.., y tú no estás compartiendo nada conmigo—se quejó Darien.

—Yo no... no había planeado obligarte a que te casaras contra tu voluntad —balbuceó Serena.

— Se te ocurrió por casualidad, ¿no?

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó ella, tratando de no ofenderse por el tono sarcástico de Darien.

—En mi coche... ¿qué decías entonces del ma trimonio? —la presionó.

—No tenemos por qué seguir casados —solté de golpe Serena, liberándose de un gran peso. Darien se quedó en silencio—. Supongo... supongo que seguirás furioso por haberme fugado del hospital...

— Es posible.

—De pronto sentí que no podía confiar en ti; me sentí atrapada; no se me ocurrió otra alternati va.., aunque fue una decisión impulsiva.

—Tienes demasiados impulsos, Serena —se bur ló Darien—. ¡Y me estoy hartando de esta conversa ción! — añadió, justo antes de colgar.

Serena tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. El silencio del apartamento la envolvió. Se levantó y fue hacia la cuna. Endimión estaba dormido, pero debía darle de comer en breve. Mientras le preparaba un biberón, repasé con inquietud la conversación con Darien.

Y, de pronto, sonó el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? Mina era la única persona que sabía que se estaba alojando allí. Pulsó el botón de abrir sin pararse a reflexionar más y luego la extra ñó que su amiga la visitara dos veces en un mismo día. ¿Habría ocurrido algo? Serena esperó con im paciencia hasta que el ascensor llegó hasta el ático. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, fue Darien el que apareció.

—Desde luego, te mereces que te den un buen susto —la reprochó él—. ¡Tanto circuito de seguri dad y ni siquiera te molestas en preguntar quién es antes de abrir la puerta!

—Yo... —los dientes le castañetearon—, di por sentado que sería Mina.

—¿Es que no tienes cerebro? Podría haber sido un violador, un ladrón... ¡Y seguro que estás sola!

Serena asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, absorta en aquel cuerpo irresistible de anchos hombros y piernas musculadas.

—j,Cómo... cómo te has enterado de dónde es taba? — acertó a responder.

—Después de localizar tu llamada, conseguir tu dirección fue un juego de niños. ¿Por qué te crees que prolongué tanto la conversación? —res pondió—. Armand Petronides me las pagará por haberme hecho esto —aseguró con cara vengati va.

—¿Armand?, ¿conoces al marido de Mina? —preguntó Serena, sorprendida.

—Claro que lo conozco. Es el dueño de este edificio. Jamás pensé que colaborara en una fuga tan infame; pero ya que lo ha hecho...

— ¡No!, ¡él no ha hecho nada! —protesté Serena con vehemencia—. Ni siquiera he conocido al ma rido de Mina. Le dije que necesitaba alojarme en algún sitio y ella me trajo aquí. Seguro que Mina no tiene ni idea de que tú conoces a Armand. Y le pedí que fuese discreta...

De repente tuvo la sensación de que Darien había dejado de prestar atención a sus palabras... y recor dé que sólo llevaba un camisón transparente que dejaba a la vista sus hombros y la lencería que re alzaba sus pechos y sus muslos.

Serena notó que los senos se le inflaban y los pe zones se le endurecieron.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación mirar? —le pregunté, cubriéndose con los brazos.

Darien soltó una risotada que la desconcerté. Serena trató de mirarlo reprobatoriamente, pero en esos momentos no consiguió mostrar su disgusto.

—Has pasado de estar embarazada a tener un cuerpo esbelto y pecaminoso... ¿y te extraña que te mire? —pregunté Darien con voz rugosa—. Ade más, soy tu marido...

Serena se puso colorada. No sabía adónde mirar, pero no sería a su cara, desde luego. Ahora com prendía lo de los mensajes equívocos de que había hablado Mina antes. Tan pronto se mostraba Darien distante como adoptaba un tono seductor o hacía intención de comportarse como un esposo normal.

Pero, ¿acaso era tan extraña la reacción de Darien? ¿No actuaría igual cualquier hombre en pre sencia de una mujer medio desnuda?

—Voy a ponerme algo encima y ahora habla mos.

— Antes déjame ver a Endimión — le dijo, agarrán dola por una mano.

—Ya no estás enfadado con el marido de Mina, ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupada mientras lo guiaba hacia un pasillo.

—Yo nunca me entrometería en la vida de un hombre y su esposa — replicó Darien.

Serena comprendió que no podía razonar con Darien en esos momentos. Por otra parte... ¿la había llamado esposa? Después de tres semanas tratando de convencerse de que _su _matrimonio _era _una far sa, la extrañaba que la tomara por su mujer.

—Darien... necesitaba tiempo para pensar a solas— murmuró.

—Tuviste meses para pensar sin tenerme delan te.

Pero su relación había cambiado en las semanas anteriores, quiso protestar Serena mientras entraba en la habitación donde dormía Endimión. Se habían pre cipitado con el matrimonio y no había podido so portar la presión de marcharse a Venezuela con aquel hombre tan dominante.

—Conozco a Nicolas desde que nací. Lo que oís te fue una conversación privada con un amigo —prosiguió Darien—. ¿A que no has hablado bien de mí con tu amiga Mina estas semanas? ¿Y crees que debo enfurecerme porque te hayas desahogado con ella?, ¿escribir tres páginas llenas de resenti miento y desaparecer? —preguntó, después de que Serena se sonrojara al escuchar la primera de las cuestiones.

—No, pero...

—No hay peros que valgan —interrumpió Darien—. Sólo las mujeres os comportáis así.

—Me equivoqué... Debería haber hablado con tigo cara a cara — concedió Serena con gran esfuer zo.

—En vez de ponerme como hoja de perejil por carta —añadió Darien—. Te advierto una cosa, Serena: nunca, jamás en la vida, permitiré que vuel vas a usar a nuestro hijo en contra mía.

Justo en ese momento, Endimión ejercitó sus pulmo nes y emitió un ruidito para llamar la atención. Serena fue por el bebé, pero Darien se adelantó, lo agarró en brazos con seguridad y le habló en espa ñol, muy sonriente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Darien había pasado de amenazarla a aquel despliegue de ternura. Serena no entendía cómo podía cambiar de registro emo cional a tanta velocidad.

—Voy por el biberón —murmuró ella.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio y, al regresar, Darien se levantó de su asiento para dejarla que se acomoda ra. Le entregó al bebé y luego se puso de cuclillas para ver comer al pequeño.

— ¡ Dios!, ¡ no me extraña que haya crecido tan to! —exclamé, al advertir el apetito de Endimión.

—Quiero que sepas que nunca usaría a Endimión como arma...

—Ya lo has hecho —cortó sin vacilar Darien, para ponerse de pie a continuación—. En las pele as entre parejas, los niños suelen usarse como arma arrojadiza. Tú mejor que nadie deberías sa berlo: cuando tus padres se divorciaron, él te sepa ró de tu madre. ¿Por qué? Era su modo de castigar la por haberse marchado con otro hombre.

—Supongo —reconoció Serena mientras se le vantaba para cambiar a Endimión, asombrada por lo mucho que Darien recordaba de su pasado.

—El amor se vuelve odio con mucha facilidad. Nunca dura mucho tiempo —aseguró él con gran escepticismo.

—No es verdad —contestó Serena—. Respecto a lo que dije de que no teníamos por qué seguir casa dos...

— ¿Sí? — pregunté Darien tras una pausa silen ciosa.

—Mira, ¿por qué no me esperas en el salón mientras termino de cambiar a Endimión? —le propuso Serena. Minutos después, lo devolvió a la cama, contento y adormilado—. Te quiero, mi vida —le susurré.

Luego, cuando entré en el salón, Darien tomó la palabra:

—No me gusta este salón. El edificio de en frente me pone claustrofóbico —dijo.

—Darien —lo llamó Serena, en un intento de cen trar la conversación.

—No voy a concederte el divorcio —zanjó él.

¿Acaso imaginaba que le iba a pedir parte de su fortuna a cambio del divorcio?, se preguntó Serena.

—No tenemos por qué divorciarnos. Seguro que podemos pedir una anulación de este maldito matrimonio —estalló ella—. Será como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

—¿Una anulación? —preguntó Darien, el cual no había considerado tal posibilidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—A ver si lo entiendo —Darien puso cara de to tal incomprensión—. Hace menos de un mes te casaste conmigo y ahora, si haber convivido un sólo día conmigo, ¿has cambiado de opinión?

—Me equivoqué dejando que te casaras conmi go, sabiendo que tú no querías. Lo reconozco.

—Pero lo reconoces tarde. Demasiado tarde —repuso Darien.

—No es demasiado tarde —dijo Serena—. No hemos vivido juntos... ni nada parecido. ¿Por qué me miras como si estuviera loca? ¡Tú no quieres estar casado conmigo!

— ¡Pero he aceptado el hecho de estarlo! —es peté Darien.

—Creo que los dos nos merecemos algo más —protesté Serena—. Nos precipitamos al...

—Yo no me precipité —la cortó Darien—. Yo sólo quería quitármelo de en medio.

—Sí, de acuerdo... ¿pero no te parece que no es una base muy prometedora para formar un matri monio? — insistió Serena —. Pensé que te alegrarías de poder recuperar tu libertad.

—La libertad es un estado mental. Ahora mis mo no veo que el matrimonio pueda cambiar mi vida en nada —respondió él—. Tú eres mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo. Te aconsejo que te vayas acostumbrando —finalizó desafiante.

— Pero... — Serena estaba atónita. Le tembló el labio inferior—. No entiendo...

— A veces hablas demasiado, cielo — comentó Darien.

— ¿Por qué me llamas así? — susurré Serena, que apenas lograba respirar de la presión ambiental.

—¿Cielo? —Darien rió y acortó la distancia entre ambos de un paso—. Por el color de tus ojos. Son azules como el cielo, como los de un gatito suave con las garras afiladas.

—¿Me tomas por una mascota? —replicó Serena, luchando por no dejarse intimidar por la proximi dad de su esposo—. ¿Qué te crees que soy?

—Si supiera qué es lo que me atrae de ti, segu ro que ya me habría cansado —respondió Darien.

—Pero yo note atraigo... —Serena se quedó de piedra.

—Puede que haya controlado mis instintos más primitivos; pero he perdido la cuenta de las veces que estuve a punto de sucumbir a la tentación de abrazarte cuando estábamos en Vermont —confesó Darien—. Entonces creía que me atraías por el simple hecho de que llevabas a mi hijo...

—¿Sí? —dijo Serena, sin respiración, totalmente confundida. El corazón le latía contra el pecho como un martillo desenfrenado.

—Pero por fín he comprendido lo que nos unió desde el principio — prosiguió Darien, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella—. Te elegí a ti porque, subconscientemente, revolucionaste mis hormonas. Una vez que me di cuenta, todo empezó a encajar para mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Estaba tan atónita que ni se movió cuando el camisón resbaló por su cuerpo hasta caer a la moqueta. Darien se inclinó y lo levan tó del suelo sin dificultad—. ¿Qué estás haciendo!—gritó Serena, histérica.

—Los maridos no tienen que controlar sus ins tintos primitivos — replicó Darien. -

—Bájame ahora mis...

Pero Darien silenció sus protestas, tapándole la boca con sus propios labios.

Serena vio estrellas dentro de su cabeza. No se parecía al único otro beso que habían compartido, cálido, pero sin llegar a explotar la pasión. Darien la estaba devorando con intensidad, le estaba mordisqueando los labios... Estaba disfrutando con un juego que provocó una reacción en cadena en el cuerpo de Poliy, deseosa de más y más ar dor.

Serena gimió, le acarició el pelo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Darien se separé sin avisar y abandonó el salón, sujetándola aún en brazos.

— ¡Dios, podría hacerte el amor durante toda la noche!

—¿,Adónde me llevas? —preguntó Serena, sofo cada. Darien localizó su dormitorio, justo frente al de Endimión, entró y la colocó con cuidado sobre la amplia cama. Luego encendió la luz tenue de la lamparilla de noche, se puso recto y sonrió—. ¿De verdad crees que me voy a acostar contigo?

— Sí — contesté Darien mientras se desataba la corbata—. Eres mi esposa.

— ¡Este no es un matrimonio normal! —excla mó Serena, aún con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ese es nuestro mayor problema. Cuanto an tes se convierta en un matrimonio normal, mejor para los dos — replicó él mientras colocaba su chaqueta sobre una silla—. Es hora de que olvidemos cómo empezó todo.

—¡Si no hemos empezado nada! —gritó Serena, incapaz de creerse que Darien estuviera desaboto nándose la camisa delante de ella—. ¡ Yo ya estaba embarazada antes de que nos conociéramos!

— Deja de complicar las cosas. Estabas embara zada de mi hijo. Eso favoreció una intimidad espe cial desde el principio.

—¿En Vermont?, ¿cuándo aparecías de la nada cuando te apetecía? —lo acusó Serena.

—No llegas al metro setenta y combates como si fueras una gigante — se maravillé Darien.

— Quiero que me trates con seriedad, Darien — le pidió Serena, tratando de no perder los nervios.

—Entonces dime algo que tenga que ver con el presente —repuso él—. Vermont sucedió hace me ses. Vermont sucedió cuando todavía creía que re cogería a mi niño y me marcharía. Nuestra rela ción ha evolucionado mucho desde entonces.

Serena se quedó sin saliva cuando Darien se quitó la camisa. Tenía un torso atlético, bronceado, con un poco de vello en los pectorales.

—Todavía no estoy preparada para compartir dormitorio contigo —le dijo, ruborizada.

—Yo estoy preparado por los dos —contestó Darien con seguridad.

—Pero... yo no puedo... antes de que vinieras esta noche, pensaba que íbamos a anular nuestro matrimonio —le recordó tensa—. Y yo no me tomo el sexo a la ligera...

—Me encanta saber eso.

—Yo...nunca lo he hecho antes —confesó final mente.

—¿,Qué? —se asombró Darien.

—Nunca me he acostado con nadie —repitió Serena.

—No es posible.

— ¡ Sí lo es! —gritó desesperada.

—¡Mírame a los ojos! —le ordenó él. Serena obedeció mortificada.

—Algunas mujeres no vamos de cama en cama—espetó.

— Pero has ido a la universidad — Darien se acer có a ella y la observó como si fuese un objeto raro—. Tienes que haber tenido una relación al menos.

—Nada sexual. No creo en el sexo sin compro miso —explicó Serena—. Y el compromiso es algo muy desagradable para muchos hombres hoy en día. Puede que sea una anticuada, pero no me aver güenzo de mis convicciones.

—De modo que eres virgen... —susurró Darien mirándola con más hambre todavía—. Me sorpren de mucho; pero creo que sabré manejar la situa ción. Y, como marido tuyo, no podrás negar mi compromiso contigo.

Serena se quedó pálida y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, donde yacía el camisón transparente.

¡ Pero tú no querías este compromiso! — le recordó con nerviosismo

—Me acostumbraré

—Pues... si compartimos la cama, debes serme fiel, Darien —le exigió con franqueza.

—Ninguna mujer me dice lo que debo hacer —replicó él—. ¡ Y eso te incluye a ti!

— Lo menos que puedes hacer es ser fiel a tu esposa — insistió Serena.

— ¡Dios! —bufó Darien. Luego recogió su cami sa y se la puso de nuevo—. Ya has encontrado otra arma con que atacarme, ¿no? Se me ocurre más de una docena de hombres y mujeres que engañan a sus parejas; ¿te crees que ellos no se juraron fideli dad también?

—Pero...

—Este matrimonio está en período de prueba, como toda relación nueva. ¿Te parece normal vivir bajo un mismo techo como si fuéramos dos herma nos? —argumentó Darien—. Primero me chantajeas con mi hijo y ahora me chantajeas con el sexo.

— ¡No! —protesté dolida, temblando, estreme cida.

Darien colocó un brazo alrededor de las caderas de Serena y la atrajo hasta que los senos de ella se aplastaron contra el muro de su pecho.

—A mí no me impones más condiciones. Una mujer como es debido no pone precio a su cuerpo.

—Yo... yo no estaba haciendo eso.

—El matrimonio está a prueba, ¡pero yo no! ¡No permito que me juzgues por las relaciones que haya mantenido en el pasado! — exclamó Darien. Serena no podía respirar. Se sentía hipnotizada por el poder de esos ojos negros, embriagada por la fragancia masculina de Darien—. Eres una hipócrita: lo estás deseando tanto como yo —añadió. Luego le acarició la barbilla y comenzó a deslizar un dedo por su cuello.

—No sé de qué hablas...

— Entonces déjame que te lo enseñe — dijo él mientras la tumbaba de nuevo sobre la cama.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Darien se echó encima de ella y aplastó su boca contra la de Serena. Exploró con la lengua el cielo del paladar de ésta, que no pudo evitar gemir de placer. Puso una mano debajo de su espalda y la arqueó para que notase la fuerza de su excitación, contacto que revolucioné la sangre enfervorizada de sus venas.

Darien despegó la cabeza. Serena parecía ensimis mada, estaba temblando, sin fuerzas para resistir la atracción que la hechizaba. Darien sonrió y le desa botonó el sostén mientras ella se limitaba a mirar lo, a estudiar sus cejas, sus pómulos, su pelo ne gro, el vello incipiente de la barba...

—Tienes unos pechos muy bonitos —murmuró él.

Desconcertada, Serena siguió la mirada de Darien y se sonrojé al verse los pechos desnudos.

—Darien... —dijo con la voz quebrada, yaciendo sobre la cama. Quería cubrirse, marcharse, pero una fuerza inexplicable se lo impedía.

El paseó un pulgar por uno de sus pezones y Serena sintió una descarga voluptuosa por todo el cuerpo y fuego líquido entre los muslos.

— Y eres muy sensible — susurré Darien con voz ronca... para dejar la cama acto seguido. Serena se encontré sola de repente, expuesta a la mirada fo gosa de Darien, y se dio media vuelta mientras él se vestía, dispuesto ya a marcharse —. Podría poseer te cuando quisiera... y te poseeré — sentenció.

— ¡No puedes obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quiera!

—Claro que puedo, cielo. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada en los últimos cinco minutos? —replicó Darien inmisericorde —. Tienes una capaci dad asombrosa para dejarte llevar por la pasión. Antes de que te des cuenta, me estarás suplicando que comparta la cama contigo.

Serena estaba tan desconsolada por lo que acaba ba de ocurrir, que sólo pudo mirarlo, con el cora zón por los suelos. La había humillado para de mostrarle el poder sexual que ejercía sobre ella. No comprendía cómo podía ser tan frío como para haber llegado a aquel punto de excitación y retirarse sin mayores problemas.

—Mañana por la tarde te recogerá un coche. Nos vamos a Venezuela — la informó Darien—. Buenas noches, señora Shields — se despidió.

Serena lo oyó alejarse por el pasillo. Quería gri tar de frustración. Odiaba a Darien, pero se odiaba aún más a sí misma. Él la había besado y ahora se sentía insatisfecha; su cuerpo deseaba más; desea ba rendirse a la tentación, mientras que Darien...

Darien se había marchado tan campante, contento por haberse salido con la suya de la manera más destructiva.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Serena descansaba en un cómodo asiento del jet privado de Darien. Endimión estaba dormido y su padre se retrasaba.

Miró con curiosidad a Rei, la bella y morena azafata que aguardaba la llegada de Darien. Al oír unas pisadas que se acercaban y advertir el rubor que encendió las mejillas de Rei, Serena envidió que la azafata viese a Darien antes que ella. Tragó saliva en un intento de refrenar sus emociones.

— Perdón por el retraso — se disculpé nada más entrar. Luego fue hacia el bebé y le acarició la ca beza—. Siempre está dormido — comentó orgu lloso.

—Cuando tú estás delante. A mí me ha tenido despierta más de media noche —replicó Serena.

Darien rió y tomó asiento frente a ella, de modo que no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo. Cerró las manos, clavándose las uñas en las palmas; el cora zón se le aceleró, la piel comenzó a transpirarle y, aunque lo intentó, no logró apartar la vista de Darien.

Su rostro, que ya conocía como el suyo mismo, seguía atrayéndola de modo irresistible. Su nariz arrogante, el mentón agresivo, la boca ancha... todo indicaba fortaleza y carácter masculino.

—Cuando lleguemos, todos los criados se desvivirán por nuestro hijo —aseguró Darien—. Lo van a mimar tanto que a partir de ahora no tendrás que ocuparte de él ninguna noche.

No daba la impresión de que Darien estuviera nervioso. Hablaba con naturalidad de su llegada a Venezuela, donde haría mucho calor y lo más pro bable sería que lloviese.

Poco después de despegar, Darien se quitó el cin turón de seguridad e hizo lo mismo con el de Serena. Luego se levantó y la agarró por los hom bros para que también ella se pusiera en pie.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Primera lección para ser una buena esposa —dijo Darien con expresión divertida—. Aunque estés muy enfadada conmigo, debes aparentar que te alegras de verme.

— No... no te entiendo — balbuceó Serena —. Eres muy inconstante: anoche estabas furioso con migo y ahora...

—Simplemente, no estoy acostumbrado a que me den calabazas en la cama —respondió él con voz de seda—. Y después de convertirme en tu marido oficialmente, tu negativa fue un golpe duro para mi ego.

— Pero ya intenté explicarte lo que sentía...

—No me diste ninguna razón seria, Serena —la interrumpió Darien—. Tú me deseas y yo te deseo. Estamos casados. El sexo es sólo una necesidad fi siológica, no algo tan trascendental como para que nos separe.

¿Cómo que el sexo no era trascendental?, ¿ es que para Darien sólo era un mero apetito caprichoso que se sacia con cualquiera? Entonces, ¿no era ella en especial la que lo atraía?

—Si esperas demasiado de mí —prosiguió Darien—, acabaré decepcionándote. No permitas que eso suceda. Conténtate con lo que tenemos —le aconsejó.

—¿Y qué es lo que tenemos?

Darien la atacó por su lado más débil. La levantó en brazos, la besó y Serena se perdió, abandonada al placer de sentir... lo que sólo él podía hacerla sen tir. Era una excitación dulce que la estremecía, a la que iba enganchándose sin remedio, como si se tratase de una droga adictiva.

Cuando separó los labios, Darien la encontró afe rrándose a su cuerpo, deseosa, con las mejillas son rosadas y la respiración entrecortada.

—Al menos tenemos un punto de partida, cielo—contestó él, satisfecho—. Ahora será mejor que descanses.

—¿Por qué?

— Pareces agotada y el viaje es muy largo.

—¿Y Endimión?

—Puedo ocuparme de él durante unas horas —le aseguró Darien mientras devolvía a Serena al suelo. Le temblaron tanto las piernas, que no estuvo se gura de si lograría andar hasta un compartimento que había en el jet, con una cama para dormir.

Darien la observó, sonriente, mientras Serena se encerraba en el compartimento. Estaba furiosa: primero había jugado con ella y luego la había mandado a la cama como a una niña pequeña. Era incapaz de comprender aquel autocontrol o de in tuir cuál sería el siguiente paso de Darien.

Prefirió no pensar cómo y dónde había adquiri do su marido esa seguridad en lo referente al sexo. Se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama y no tardó en que darse dormida. Hasta que Darien no se lo había di cho, no había sido consciente de lo cansada que es taba.

Serena abrió los ojos y se sintió desconcertada hasta recordar que estaba en el jet de Shields. Miró el reloj y se quedó asombrada por lo mucho que había dormido... ¡Endimión! Se apartó el pelo de la frente, saltó de la cama y salió del compartimento.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? —le preguntó a Darien, el cual estaba sujetando al bebé entre los brazos... pegado a Rei.

—Estabas agotada, y a Rei no le importó echarme una mano — contestó él, con el ceño fruncido—. Deberías cambiarte. Aterrizaremos en Maiquetia dentro de una hora.

La azafata seguía apoyando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Darien. Serena se quedó desolada al comprender que sentía unos celos feroces de aquella mujer. ¿Qué habrían hecho durante todas esas horas mientras ella había estado dormida?, ¿por qué la había mandado a dormir Darien con tan to interés?

Mientras Serena escrutinaba a Darien con una mez cla de sospecha, desconfianza y deseo resentido, él se levantó y colocó a Endimión en su cuna:

—Voy a afeitarme —dijo.

—¿Has dormido tú algo? —le preguntó Serena.

—Lo suficiente. No soy de mucho dormir —respondió Darien mientras entraba en el baño del compartimento.

— Su marido es inagotable, señora. Apenas ha pegado ojo durante todo el vuelo —intervino la azafata, mirando a Darien con ojos de idolatría—. Pero no se preocupe: me he encargado de que coma bien y de que estuviera a gusto.

Serena se quedó blanca. Como no sabía qué ha cer, decidió regresar al compartimento, a la espera de que Darien saliese del baño. Cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente, estaba envenenada por los celos:

— ¿Te has acostado con Rei? — le preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? —re plicó él. La absoluta falta de reacción de Darien la dejó perpleja. Luego se puso roja... pero, aún así, nece sitaba estar segura:

—j,Cómo quieres que no recele, viendo cómo revolotea ella a tu alrededor?

—Si respondo a esa estupidez, me harás perder los nervios —la advirtió en voz baja.

—No me fío de ti...

—No toleraré numeritos de mujer celosa. No hay nada que me reviente más. Yo no me acuesto con mis empleadas, Serena. La única mujer en mi vida ahora mismo eres tú

—concluyó Darien con fir meza.

— Quiero creerte, pero...

— Pero tienes celos de Rei. Quizá se deba a que ella intenta parecer una mujer adulta y atracti va, mientras que tú sigues vistiéndote como una adolescente que no quiere crecer — la acusó Darien. Serena se quedó boquiabierta por aquel ataque ines perado—. Ese vestido podría llevarlo una niña de tres años — añadió, apuntando al vestido blanco que iba a ponerse Serena, aún en camisón tras la siesta.

— ¡Lo compré en la sección de niños! ¡Las tien das normales no tienen tallas para mujeres de tan poco peso y estatura como yo! —repuso Serena—. Y como no me gusta vestir de adolescente, no me queda más remedio que elegir vestidos amplios y sencillos — explicó.

—Está bien... —Darien se encogió de hombros—. Me ocuparé de eso.

— ¡ Y no estoy celosa de esa mujer... ni me gus ta que cambies de tema!

—No cambio de tema, Serena; sólo me niego a hablar de él —precisé Darien—. Piensa un poquito: Rei es venezolana; las mujeres venezolanas son atractivas, se toman confianzas, coquetean...

— ¡ Pues estoy deseando conocer a los venezola nos! Seguro que me voy a divertir mucho en tu país — contraatacó Serena con rabia.

— ¡ Me perteneces! — bramó él, agarrándola sal vajemente —. Te haría pedazos antes de que otro hombre se acercara a ti. No soy un hombre celoso, pero nadie pondrá mi honor en duda. Además, nuestro hijo necesita estabilidad.

Serena asintió, temerosa de acercarse demasiado a las llamas que salían de los ojos de Darien.

— Perdón si me he excedido — se disculpó éste entonces. ¿Cómo que si se había excedido?, se pre guntó Serena mientras miraba a Darien. Pero lo que más la sorprendía era que hubiese irritado a su ma rido con ese comentario acerca de su disponibili dad con otros hombres—. Habrá sido el desfase horario... Tú no eres ese tipo de mujer. Si no, ja más me habría casado contigo —añadió.

¿Qué tipo de mujer?, ¿una mujer infiel? ¡Vaya inquietud para un hombre como Darien! Porque él era un rompecorazones, poseía todas las virtudes valoradas por las mujeres: tenía personalidad, bue na apariencia, era sexy, rico, poderoso... ¿Cuántas mujeres se arriesgarían a perder a Darien para acos tarse con otro hombre?

—Me reuniré contigo dentro de un par de días—prosiguió Darien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena—. ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿adónde vas?

—Me temo que esta noche tengo que quedarme en Caracas. Mañana estaré en Maracaibo y lo más probable es que también me quede pasado. Tengo que atender a varios asuntos urgentes. Llevo mu chas semanas fuera —le recordó con sequedad.

Serena se metió en el baño, se refrescó, se puso el vestido blanco sin entusiasmo alguno y, al salir a la nave principal del jet, no pudo evitar reparar en las miradas que Irena le lanzaba a Darien. Era evi dente que estaba enamorada de él y éste estaba tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres se deshicieran atendiéndolo, que ni se habría dado cuenta.

—Está bien, reconozco que hay un problema —dijo entonces Darien, para sorpresa de Serena, mien tras Rei recogía las cosas de Endimión en el otro ex tremo del jet—. Pero te aseguro que no le he dado motivos para que conciba esperanzas.

Serena asintió en silencio y se sintió como una tonta por haberse puesto celosa.

Minutos después, tras haber aterrizado, Darien se despidió de Serena con frialdad. Rei se quedó con ella y con su hijo, para acompañarlos a la casa de los Shields en Venezuela.

¿Sería siempre así su relación con Darien?, ¿nun ca lograría conocerlo?, ¿adivinar lo que ocurría dentro de su inteligente cabeza? Y esos asuntos ur gentes, ¿serían sólo una excusa para alejarse de ella? ¿Y si había pretendido acompañarla a casa, pero se había arrepentido después de verse acosa do por los celos de ella?

Cuando bajó del jet, protegida por un paraguas que también cubría a Endimión, llovía con intensidad. Ni el piloto ni el chófer sabían una palabra de in glés. Serena se enfadó: ¿cómo había podido dejarla en un país desconocido, rodeada de personas con las que no podía comunicarse?

A través de la ventana fueron pasando edificios, palmeras dobladas por el torrente de agua que caía. Hacía mucho calor y la humedad era insoportable. Darien la había mandado sola a un infierno mientras él hacía lo que le daba la gana, como estaba acos tumbrado a hacer.

Una majestuosa residencia de estilo colonial se vislumbré entre la cortina de lluvia. Cuando la puerta del coche se abrió, Serena resguardó a Endimión, subió las escaleras de la entrada y agradeció el aire acondicionado del interior.

Una vez en el amplio zaguán de recepción, per maneció de pie frente a la legión de criadas que la estaban mirando.

Una rubia despampanante dio un paso al frente y le dijo algo en español:

—Lo siento. No sé hablar...

— Soy la Condesa Michiru DÁgnolo. ¿Dónde está Darien? — le preguntó la mujer con un inglés perfecto.

—Sigue en Caracas —respondió Serena. La otra mujer, adornada de brillantes joyas, pareció impa cientarse.

—¿En Caracas? —protestó decepcionada. Su grito resonó e hizo eco en el interior de la residen cia, lo cual perturbó el plácido descanso de Endimión—. Así que éste es el niño del que tanto se hablaba.

Existe. Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? ¡Haz lo que sea para que se calle!

—Sólo tiene hambre...

—¿Cuándo vendrá Darien?

—En un par de días.

—Entonces lo esperaré —respondió Michiru, mirando con severidad a Endimión, que seguía llorando a pesar de los esfuerzos de Serena por consolarlo—. Pero llévate a ese niño arriba, donde no pueda ver lo ni oirlo.

—Me temo que no tengo intención de... —arrancó Serena, furiosa.

—No toleraré ninguna impertinencia. ¡Harás lo que se te diga o ya te puedes ir buscando otro tra bajo! En ausencia de Darien, yo estoy al mando de esta casa — la informó Michiru.

Serena comprendió que la había tomado por una empleada y levantó la cabeza para explicarle que ella era la mujer de Darien; pero Michiru ya estaba dando instrucciones en español a una criada de mediana edad. Luego volvió a dirigirse a Serena:

— La asistenta te acompañará a la habitación del niño. Puedes comer allí. No quiero que ese crío me interrumpa, ¿está claro?

—¿Por qué dices que estás al mando de la casa?, ¿tienes alguna relación con Darien? —le pre guntó Serena con firmeza.

— Nunca he tenido que identificarme en esta casa —replicó Michiru enfurecida—. Darien y yo somos amigos íntimos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Serena se quedó blanca. Era evidente lo que Michiru había sugerido. El estómago se le revolvió. Después de enfadarse sin motivo por Rei, se en contraba frente a su verdadera rival.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó Michiru.

—Creo que esto va a resultar violento —res pondió Serena—. Darien y yo nos casamos hace un mes.

Un silencio tenso envolvió toda la casa y Endimión rompió a llorar de nuevo.

— ¡No es posible! —exclamó Michiru con gesto incrédulo.

—Me temo que sí —aseguré Serena, mirando a la asistenta, que seguía esperándola.

— Déjeme que lleve a Endimión arriba y le dé de co mer, señora — se ofreció la mujer.

Serena le entregó al niño, contenta de poder ale jarlo de aquel ambiente tan tenso.

—¿.Señora? —repitió Michiru con sarcasmo—. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Serena deseó que Darien acudiese en su ayuda. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado decirle a su amante que se había casado?

—No creo que haga falta.

— Si lo prefieres, podemos discutir aquí mismo, donde pueda oírnos todo el servicio.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que discutir —in sistió Serena, después de seguir a Michiru a una habi tación apartada.

—Está claro que Darien se ha casado contigo por el niño. El truco más viejo de todos. Te creerás muy lista, ¿verdad? —Michiru soltó una risotada de desprecio—. Sí, reconozco que me has sorprendi do. Hace diez años Darien me quería; pero se negó a casarse conmigo... ¡y yo me casé con otro hombre para darle una lección! Así que no me digas que Darien te quiere, porque soy la única mujer a la que ha amado. Me da igual que haya tenido alguna aventurilla —concluyó Michiru.

—Eso es problema tuyo, no mío.

—Tu matrimonio no durará ni seis meses —va ticiné Michiru—. Darien adora su libertad. Cuando mi marido murió, decidí ser paciente. Nunca he in terferido en la vida de Darien...

— Pues no empieces ahora — la interrumpió Serena.

— Si te crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, eres más niña de lo que pareces —la ad virtió Michiru, mirándola con desdén—. Por cierto, a ver qué tal se te da atender a la fiesta del mes que viene: tendrás doscientos invitados en un solo fin de semana. ¿Estás acostumbrada a codearte con los ricos?, ¿qué tal montas a caballo? Normalmente me encargo yo de estas cosas, pero ahora que estás tú... Espero que Darien no se enfurezca si no sale todo a la perfección.

—Seguro que me las arreglaré.

—Darien volverá conmigo. Ya lo creo que volve rá. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo —aseveró Michiru—. Si a mí no me llegas ni al tobillo, ¡mucho menos vas a estar a la altura de él!

—Ya es hora de que te marches —le ordenó Serena.

— Si yo fuera tú, no le diría nada de esta discu sión —murmuré la condesa con falsa dulzura, mientras salían de la habitación—. A Darien le po nen enfermo las escenas de celos.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable de avisarme?

— Ya tienes bastantes problemas — contestó Michiru con prepotencia.

Serena la vio marcharse y subir las escaleras. Es taba totalmente asombrada: Michiru DAgnelo se había presentado como la amante de Darien y no pa recía tener prisa por desocupar su cama.

Y, desde luego, ella sí que era una rival de cui dado, y no la azafata morenita del jet. Michiru era preciosa, tenía buen tipo, estilo, elegancia, clase... Era el tipo de mujer de Darien.

Pero no, no debía desconfiar de él. Darien le ha bía dicho que ella era la única mujer en su vida en esos momentos y no le había dado motivo para cuestionar su sinceridad. Puede que la hubiera de jado sola frente a Michiru, pero ésta acabaría mar chándose y no tendrían por qué volver a verse. Te nía que olvidarse de ella. El pasado de Darien no le concemía.

Serena subió las escaleras y, después de equivo carse dos veces, entró en la habitación del bebé, adornada exquisitamente, como sacada de una re vista. Un grupo de criadas rodeaba la cuna de Endimión, recién cambiado y muy contento; parecía un reye cito dando una audiencia y haciendo monerías.

—Hace tanto que no hay un bebé... —explicó la asistenta.

—¿Era la cuna de Darien? —preguntó Serena, son riente.

—No, señora... —la mujer desvió la mirada con expresión incómoda—. Pero fue la de su padre.

Mientras se preguntaba qué podía haber moles tado a la asistenta, Serena se dejó guiar a un dormi torio grandioso. Al advertir que la tormenta había escampado, Serena abrió las puertas correderas que daban a la terraza y contemplé el bello y colorido paisaje de Venezuela.

—¿Para qué sirve eso? —preguntó, apuntando hacia un pequeño edificio de compleja arquitectu ra.

—Para nada, señora —respondió la asistenta.

—Pues qué desperdicio... es muy bonito.

—Está lleno de fantasmas; no es un buen sitio

— dijo la asistenta, regresando al interior mientras Serena la miraba boquiabierta—. Le prepararé algo de desayunar, señora. Debe tener hambre después del viaje.

Esa tarde se dio un baño caliente y se sintió como una reina. Se miró la punta de los pies, Sacándolos de la espuma que cubría la superficie del agua, y suspiró.

Michiru DÁgnolo había desaparecido como un hada mala; ¿pero cómo?, ¿y adónde había ido? Las tierras de Darien se extendían kilómetros y kilóme tros...

Cerró los ojos y se permitió pensar en Darien. ¿La llamaría?, ¿sentiría interés por ella después de haber conocido a Michiru?, se preguntó temerosa.

—Segunda lección para ser una buena esposa...—irrumpió una suave voz por sorpresa—. Si estás en el baño cuando vuelvo a casa, prescinde de ja bones demasiado aromáticos para que pueda com partir el agua contigo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Serena abrió la boca y los ojos, estupefacta. Darien estaba en la puerta del cuarto de baño y

sonreía por la cara de sorpresa que ella esta ba poniendo.

— Estás muy guapa **— **le dijo con ojos destelle antes, mirando sin embozo los pezones de Serena, que sobresalían por encima de la espuma—. A ve ces te comportas como una niña de diez años, cielo**— **añadió al ver que Serena se sentaba para cubrirse los pechos con las rodillas.

— ¿No podías llamar a la puerta? **— **preguntó ella a la defensiva.

— No estaba cerrada — contestó—. Pero ahora sí lo está —añadió, después de empujarla con suavidad.

En vez de preguntarle qué hacía o de cometer la imprudencia de pedirle que saliera del baño, Serena lo miró con ansiedad y sintió que una ola de deseo la envolvía. ¡Era tan alto y fuerte y estaba tan ele gante con su traje gris y esa camisa blanca que re alzaba el moreno de su piel...!

—¿Me has echado de menos? —le preguntó Darien con voz rugosa.

—¿Cómo quieres que te haya echado de menos si te he visto esta misma mañana? —espeté Serena, con la respiración entrecortada.

— No sólo necesitas lecciones teóricas para ser una buena esposa... también te hace falta un curso práctico intensivo **— **contestó Darien, disgustado—. ¿Tanto te cuesta dar una respuesta agradable?

Serena lo miró desconcertada por el inesperado enfado de su marido. Sintió ganas de llorar y de decirle que encontrarse con su amante le había amargado el día; pero guardó silencio.

—Es que no estoy acostumbrada a compartir el baño **— **se excusé.

—Entonces empezaremos por aquí —respondió él—. ¡ Dios!, ¡ no puedo creerme que haya regresa do para estar contigo!

—¿No tenías un asunto urgente de negocios?

— Te aseguro que la perspectiva de seducir a mi esposa me apetecía más.

—Ah... —Serena no supo qué decir—. ¿Por qué eres tan rudo?

Darien se agachó y, en menos de un segundo, sacó a su esposa de la bañera.

—No me regañes más_, _¿vale? —murmuró el con diversión.

— Por favor... méteme en el agua — balbuceó Serena, suplicante

—A veces eres más pequeña que Endimión —le dijo mientras la devolvía a la bañera con cuidado- ¡No iba a hacerte daño! —le aseguró.

—No... no sé por qué me quejo tanto contigo—mintió Serena—. No suelo ser así.

—lEn Vermont eras _muy _dulce. No sabía que tu vieras tanto genio; y mucho menos esa lengua tan afilada. ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

Serena quiso decirle que se había enamorado de él como no lo había estado jamás de ningún hom bre, y que eso lo había cambiado todo; pero no po día arriesgarse a que Darien descubriese sus senti mientos, pues éste se inflaría de orgullo y la daría por sentada.

Las mujeres habían malacostumbrado a Darien, que estaba habituado a recibir todo cuanto deseaba a cambio de muy poco por su parte. Por eso no en tendía Serena que su marido tuviese tantas ganas de acostarse con ella, _o _que pensase incluso que aque llo serviría de algo cuando para él el sexo no era más que una necesidad fisiológica y ella.., ella sólo era una virgen por desflorar.

Darien se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata, los zapa tos, los calcetines

—**¿**Qué estás haciendo?

—Tranquila: perder la virginidad no te dolerá como ir a un dentista sádico.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?.

—Mañana te lo explico con palabras —contes tó Darien con una sonrisa diabólica, mientras se qui taba la camisa.

—¿Ésta es mi lección de anatomía? —preguntó ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿La necesitas? —replicó él, al tiempo que se quitaba los pantalones sin timidez alguna. Serena no quería mirar, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. No lo graba tragar saliva y estaba maravillada con el ve llo que le bajaba del abdomen musculado hasta perderse bajo unos calzoncillos negros—. Vas a conseguir que sienta vergüenza — añadió con sor na, al notar cómo lo estaba mirando Serena.

— Tú no tienes vergüenza — lo criticó ésta sin convicción.

—Sí que eres pudorosa. En Vermont pensaba que era una pose —confesó Darien—. Como eras tan abierta y directa en cualquier otro sentido...

—Yo no finjo —protestó Serena—. No puedo evitar la forma en que me educaron.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Mi padre creía que las niñas debían ser reca tadas, modestas y calladitas y mi madrina estaba de acuerdo...

—¿Y qué pasó con lo de calladitas? —la inte rrumpió Darien de buen humor.

Luego se introdujo en la bañera y a Serena le en traron unas ganas casi irreprimibles de dejarlo solo.

—¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo en la cama como otra gente? —le preguntó mientras él termi naba de acomodarse en el otro extremo de la bañe ra —. ¡Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil!

—¡Vaya, vaya, cielito! —exclamó Darien antes de romper a reír.

—¡Basta!, ¡no lo aguanto más! —gritó Serena con rabia suficiente como para empezar a levantarse, sin importarle que la viese desnuda.

Darien se incorporó y tiró de ella de un brazo, lo suficiente para desequilibrarla y asegurarse de que cayera encima de él, poniéndolo todo perdido de agua.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió Serena.

—En realidad no tenía intención de consumar nuestro matrimonio aquí... sólo quería charlar —dijo él, con aire divertido.

—¿Cha... charlar? —repitió Serena mientras in tentaba acomodarse en el baño sin _rozar _a Darien.

—No tienes por qué asustarte.., al menos por el momento —aseguró él—. Mi intención era bañar nos juntos como estímulo para una intimidad ma yor.

—¿Sueles charlar en el baño con las mujeres?—replicó Serena, desconfiada consciente de que a Darien le hacía gracia su irritación.

—¡Maldición!, ¡estás obsesionada! —bramó él—. Los celos son una cosa muy destructiva ¿Es que quieres destruir nuestra relación antes de que empiece con estos ataques constantes?

_Serena cerró _los ojos y, en un segundo se le re presentaron una docena de bellos rostros femeninos. Sólo entonces reparé en la causa de sus celos. En Vermont, después de descubrir que Darien sería el padre de su hijo, se había ido a la biblioteca para saber más de él... y en todos los periódicos y revis tas sensacionalistas había visto fotos de su marido junto a un ramillete de rubias.

Y ahora, meses después, tras abandonar el hos pital de Londres, había sospechado una posible re lación entre Darien e Rei y, para colmo, se había encontrado con la desagradable sorpresa de enfren tarse a Michiru DAgnolo. ¿Tan raro era que se sin tiese insegura y que no confiase en Darien?, ¿que tratase de protegerse para no hacerse más daño?

—No puedo vivir así —aseveró él—. Es como luchar con un enemigo invisible... Haga lo que haga, siempre sospecharás de mi...

Luego se puso de pie, salió de la bañera, se secó con una toalla y fue hacia el dormitorio sin mediar otra palabra.

Y, de repente, Serena decidió dar una oportuni dad a su matrimonio, más allá de sus temores e in seguridades.

Darien no le había hecho el amor en Vermont, luego no la había traicionado si después se había relacionado con otras mujeres. Era un hombre libre y ella no podía reclamarle fidelidad. Si le costaba aceptarlo, era porque se había enamorado de él; pero ése era su problema, se dijo Serena.

Consciente de su error, Serena salió de la bañera, se secó con una toalla y se puso un albornoz, de masiado largo para _ella._

—Darien... lo siento — se disculpó.

— Olvídalo... Necesito unpoco de aire fresco— contestó él mientras se subía la cremallera de unos pantalones color crema.

Observó en silencio cómo sacaba unas botas del armario del dormitorio y se sentaba en un ex tremo de la cama para ponérselas.

—¿Vas a montar a caballo? —le preguntó Serena—. Está oscureciendo...

—Vuelve al baño con tus burbujas —la echó Darien—. Moja ese cuerpo que tanto proteges y déjame en paz.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento —Serena elevó la barbilla—. ¿Es que tengo que pedirte perdón de rodillas?

Darien se giró y la miré directamente por primera vez desde que ella había regresado al dormitorio.

—¿Qué tal se te da desaparecer?~ —le preguntó con un látigo en la lengua—. Porque ahora mismo no me apetece tenerte cerca.

Serena pasó de estar sofocada a quedarse pálida. Sin previo aviso, Darien se había convenido en un desconocido hosco e intimidatorio.

—Yo...

— Vuelve al baño antes de que diga algo que pueda herir tu sensibilidad — insistió Darien con du reza—. ¡No estoy de humor para controlarme!

—No me da miedo lo quetengas que decir me.

— ¡No me provoques! —espeté Darien—. Y haz el favor de no hablar con rodeos. ¡ Si tienes algo que decirme, ten las agallas de decirlo alto y claro, porque no estoy para andarme con tonterías!

Serena se acordó de Michiru. Quería defenderse de los ataques de Darien; quería explicarle el disgus to que se había llevado al cruzarse con esa mujer. Pero le daba miedo que mencionar el nombre de la condesa pudiera enfurecerlo más todavía.

—No tengo nada que decir —respondió, con la esperanza de finalizar con aquella discusión.

Pero a Darien no le gustó el tono de voz que Serena había empleado y se puso de pie de un salto:

— ¡Eres una cobarde! —la acusó—. ¡Me aver güenza estar casado con una mujer con tan poco valor!

—Qui... quizá controlo mi genio mejor que tú—tartamudeó Serena.

— Esta mañana te dejé en el aeropuerto para evitar problemas. Me he pasado diez años aleján dome de las mujeres cuando nuestras relaciones se ponían peligrosas y me ha ido muy bien hasta aho ra **— **dijo Darien con hostilidad—. Pero luego me di cuenta de que estábamos casados y pensé que nuestro matrimonio no tendría ningún futuro si te apartaba cada vez que me enfadabas por algo.

—Darien, yo...

— ¡Cállate! Te estoy hablando —gritó él, hecho una furia—. No soporto tus celos. ¡Y para ser tan reprimida como eres, me extraña que insistas tanto en querer saber lo que he hecho con otras mujeres!

Serena apretó los labios para que no se notase que le castañeteaban los dientes, así como le tem blaba el resto del cuerpo, mientras miraba a Darien ponerse una camisa blanca.

-Yo no quiero saber... —vaciló, quiero decir...

— ¡No pienso hacer ni un sacrificio más para que este matrimonio funcione! —le juró Darien—. Tengo a mi hijo... ¿qué más necesito?, ¿para _qué _quiero a una niñata que se muere de miedo ante la idea de hacer el amor conmigo?

—Darien, por favor... —murmuró Serena, apabu llada, mientras él salía del dormitorio.

Darien gritó algo por el pasillo. Serena lo siguió a distancia y vio a una de las criadas de la mansión, la cual se acercó a todo correr para atenderlo.

Darien le habló en español y la criada asintió con la cabeza y salió disparada.

— ¡ Ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mí, esposa mía! —se burló Darien—. La criada va a tras ladar tus cosas a otro dormitorio.-


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Serena se dirigió a la habitación de invitados que la criada le había asignado, sinmirarla una sola vez a los ojos. Se sentía avergonzada por haber sido expulsada del dormitorio marital.

El siguiente par de horas fue una tormenta de emociones poderosas Nunca había conocido a al guien con tanto genio como Darien y jamás había imaginado que éste pudiera hablarle de esa mane ra.., mirarla como si no le importara nada y estu viese determinado a no volver a prestarle aten ción.

Primero sintió rabia porque Darien había hecho pública la discusión, y luego la envolvió un inmen so dolor por la forma tan brutal que su marido hab ía tenido de rechazarla No llevaban ni veinticuatro horas juntos y ya había terminado todo entre ellos. No lo soportaba. Le entraron ganas de aga rrar a Endimión y correr... para que Darien se arrepintiese.

Luego, más calmada, consideró su propio com portamiento y no le gustó nada. Y cuando procuró ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de su marido, no pudo evitar sentirse una estúpida, remilgada e inse gura.

Además, ¿cuántas parejas había que se reconci liaban gracias al sexo? Él estaba acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres estuviesen a sus pies y, sin embargo, su propia esposa, se negaba inexplicablemente a compartir la cama con él. Y encima se mostraba celosa, incapaz de comportarse como una adulta capaz de hacer frente a aquel matrimo nio de conveniencia.

¿Por qué era tan idiota?

Porque lo amaba; lo amaba y necesitaba mucho más que poseer el cuerpo de Darien. Serena lo quería todo y ella ni siquiera podía ofrecerle experiencia en la cama o un cuerpo perfecto como los de las mujeres con que él solía relacionarse. Y por culpa de esa inseguridad había apartado a su marido de su lado.

Si le hubiera contado sin contemplaciones su enfrentamiento con Michiru, al menos habría podi do entender Darien su susceptibilidad. Pero había perdido la oportunidad y sabía que sería una locura reabrir el tema.

Al ver en el espejo lo hinchados que tenía los ojos, se lavé la cara con agua fría; luego se peinó, se maquilló, se echó un poco de perfume y se pro bó uno de los camisones de seda que Darien le había comprado. Avanzó por el pasillo con sigilo, como si fuese una ladrona en la oscuridad de la noche, entró la habitación de matrimonio, se sentó en la cama para contemplar la luna a través de la venta na.., y se durmió.

Cuando despertó, sobresaltada al oir unas pisa das por el pasillo y algunos gritos, se apartó el pelo de la cara, se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y echó un vistazo.

Un grupo de criados y criadas rodeaban a Darien_, _que parecía histérico y preocupadísimo.

—¿Darien? —se interesó Serena—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Todos se giraron y la miraron estupefactos.

—jSe puede saber dónde te habías metido? —tronó Darien.

—Estaba.., en la cama.., durmiendo —balbuceó Serena—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Que por _qué? _—repitió Darien, desquiciado.

Los criados fueron retirándose con discreción, en dirección a las escaleras. Darien entró en el dor mitorio y miró atónito hacia la cama deshecha.

—Tercera lección para ser una buena esposa —susurró Serena, adelantándose a su marido—. Nunca permitas que se ponga el sol sin haber hecho las paces con tu marido.

—Ya está subiendo.., el sol —dijo él. Luego se inclinó, la levantó en brazos sin dificultad y la co locó sobre la cama.

—¿A quévenía el alboroto de afuera? .—pre guntó Serena mientras, en efecto, la luz del alba se filtraba por la ventana.

—No estabas donde se suponía que debías estar— contestó Darien—. Pensé que te habías vuelto a fugar —añadió.

—¿Fu... fugar?, ¿adónde? —inquirió ella.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Hay dos helicópteros fuera, una docena de coches, un establo lleno de caballos... Si quisieras fugarte, no te faltarían me dios —la informó Darien—. ¡Lo último que esperaba era encontrarte en mi cama!

Aunque no terminaba de halagarla que su mari do ni siquiera soñase con hallarla en su dormitorio, sintió gran alivio al comprobar que Darien no era omnipotente. Todavía no era capaz de predecir to dos sus movimientos.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó ella con naturalidad.

—No... ahora que te has puesto ese camisón de seda y te has maquillado y has venido a mi cama...—murmuró Darien—, sería imperdonable por mi parte —concluyó.

De pie, hablándole con esa calma, parecía un hombre diferente. Seguía mirándola con una inten sidad que abrasaba. Serena se recostó en la cama y se ofreció a Darien lo mejor que supo, temerosa de que la rechazara.

—Has estado mucho tiempo montando a caba llo —dijo ella, cuando ya no soportó más el silen cio que los había atrapado.

-Unos cuantos kilómetros- respondió Darien dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño—, Estoy su dando. Necesito darme una ducha.

Serena se quedó mirándolo como un adicto a los crucigramas miraría un autodefinido gigante, dese osa de hallar una pista, algún gesto que la orienta se. Se metió en el baño y lo oyó desvestirse: las botas, el cinturón de los pantalones

¿Es que Darien ni siquiera quería acostarse con ella?, ¿cómo arreglar aquella situación?

—Quizá deba volver a mi dormitorio —susurró Serena.

Darien reapareció, descalzo y con el torso al des nudo, con los pantalones desabrochados todo viri lidad.

—Haz lo que más te apetezca —respondió. Serena se sintió humillada Pero puedes dormir aquí perfectamente — añadió con indiferencia, en cogiéndose de hombros, para entrar de nuevo al baño acto seguido.

— De acuerdo... — acertó a contestar ella. Lue go se giró para que Darien no le viera los ojos, casi humedecidos. Su marido estaba procurando darle calabazas con tacto. Yella no sabía qué hacer: ¡ se ría tan patético levantarse de la cama y correr ha cia su dormitorio!

Cuando oyó que el agua de la ducha había dejado de correr, se metió en la cama antes de que Darien volviese. Poco después, éste apagó las luces y Serena notóun peso al otro lado del colchón.

— Si _te _arrimas tanto al borde, acabarás cayéndote —observóél

— ¡No quiero molestarte! —espetó Serena.

—No me tengas miedo, cielo —dijo Darien, des pués de suspirar—. Soy consciente de que he sido... desconsiderado. Yo sólo quiero que seas fe liz —añadió, para sorpresa de Serena.

—¿De verdad?

— Por supuesto. ¿Tanto te extraña? — replicó Darien—. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a querer?

—Quieres lo mejor para Endimión —susurró Serena—. Entiendo que...

— ¡ Dios! — exclamó Darien—. Ni siquiera com probé si te habías llevado a Endimión cuando pensé que habías vuelto a fugarte —se asombró, disgustado.

Serena se quedó de piedra al oír tal confesión. ¿Darien había pensado en ella antes que en el bebé? De repente sintió que un nudo de resentimiento se deshacía en su interior. Ya no se consideraba una mujer desamada, tolerada tan sólo porque su hijo la necesitara. Se preguntó en qué momento habría empezado Darien a interesarse por ella como perso na, al margen de Endimión. Pero, en realidad, le daba igual cuándo se hubiera producido el milagro y, simplemente, se alegraba mucho de que éste hu biera ocurrido.

—No volvería a fugarme... de esa manera —le aseguró Serena.

—Puedo perdonarte lo de Vermont. Era com prensible. Y lo del hospital también... te asustaste. Forma parte del pasado.

—Venir aquí también es un gran reto para mí...

—intervino Serena.

—No menos que para mí, cielito —Darien exten dió la mano y le agarró los dedos con suavidad.

Luego la atrajo hacia sus brazos y Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y el estómago le revoloteaba; se le había desbocado el pulso y esta ba deseando conocer el siguiente movimiento de Darien.

—Antes.., estaba nerviosa —confesó Serena, después de que él le acariciara los labios.

—Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. Es lo primero en lo que me fijé de ti.

—¿En Vermont?

— Ya te había visto antes.

—¿Cómo? —Serena frunció el ceño.

—Primero, en una fotografía; luego en la reu nión que mantuviste con mis abogados. Era un fal so espejo. Yo estaba en el despacho de al lado —explicó sin disculparse.

— ¡ Qué enrevesado! — susurré Serena sin apartar la vista de los ojos ambarinos de Darien.

— Precavido —corrigió éste. Lentamente fue acercando su cuerpo al de ella, que apenas se atre vía a respirar—. Estoy deseando hacerte el amor. No me conformaré con besarte.

Serena se estremeció, cerré los ojos y le ofreció los labios. Darien los cubrió con su boca, juguetona mente, sin presionarla, hasta que ella se impacien tó, lo agarré por la nuca y lo atrajo con fuerza.

—¿Es eso un sí? —preguntó él, gratamente sor prendido.

Desconcertada por su descaro, se quedó quieta unos segundos, hasta que, por fin, asintió con timi dez.

—Comprende que esto también es nuevo para mí — sonrióDarien—. Nunca me he acostado con una mujer virgen. Eso te hace muy especial.

—Nunca sé si estás hablando en serio o con ironía —murmuró Serena.

—Sólo un hombre muy estúpido sería irónico en su noche de bodas — contestó él, para besarla con vehemencia a continuación.

Serena entreabrió los labios y acogió al calor de la lengua curiosa de Darien, que exploró en su inte rior hasta rozar los puntos más sensibles de la boca de su mujer. Se aferró a él, consciente de es tar a la merced de los salvajes y eróticos senti mientos que electrizaban su cuerpo. Darien gimió antes de levantar la cabeza. Luego la miró con sa tisfacción.

—Sabía que acabarías cediendo, cielito.

Serena frunció el ceño_, _pero estaba demasiado contenta como para responder a ese comentario arrogante. Darien volvió a besarla, paseé la lengua por el cielo de su paladar en una caricia eterna, hasta que los dos necesitaron separarse para respi rar.

Entonces se apartó, con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios, le desató las cintas del camisón y las arrastró hacia abajo.

— Quiero verte sin resquicios — susurré Darien con voz ronca—. Tocar todo tu cuerpo, saborear cada centímetro de tu piel y fundirme contigo hasta que no sepas dónde acabo yo y dónde empiezas _tú._

Serena lo miró ruborizada, transida de emoción, arrebatada por el calor y los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo, dividida entre la fascinación y la timidez. Se dejó quitar el sostén y sus pechos, pequeños y firmes, se liberaron y dejaron al descubierto los pe zones, ya excitados.

—Darien... —gimió con una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación.

— ¡Dios!, ¡eres exquisita! —afirmó él mientras contemplaba sus pechos con un deseo que la hacía estremecerse

Darien le bajó el camisón con impaciencia y des treza hasta las rodillas y, por último, se lo sacó del todo y lo tiró al suelo.

Posé una mano sobre la cintura de Serena y miró su cintura, su delicado estómago, los rizos negros que coronaban el vértice de sus muslos trémulos. Se deshizo de la sábana de un tirón y la observó con inmenso placer.

—He esperado mucho para verte así —dijo mientras la agarraba por una muñeca. Reconoce que no puedes controlar el pulso... ¿Qué te espera bas?, ¿que iba a ser un niño egoísta que iba a aca bar en un par de minutos? Yo no hago así el amor...

—No... —dijo Serena, que apenas podía tragar saliva.

—Quiero que tú también disfrutes... Quiero que te pases todo el día deseando que llegue el momento en que vuelva a estrecharte entre mis bra zos.

—Muy ambicioso... —balbuceó Serena, temblan do como una hoja.

—Siempre lo soy... en todo. Lo llevo en la san gre —convino Darien mientras deslizaba una mano sobre sus pechos en una caricia que la hizo conte ner la respiración.

Se elevó hacia Darien y éste le rozó los labios con la punta de la lengua hasta que Serena eché la cabe za para atrás y lo invité a desenvolverse por su cuerpo como se le antojara.

Darien la besó, colocó una mano en su espalda y la apretó para que notase la violencia de su erec ción, excitación que desperté una oleada de senti mientos que la hizo gemir. Luego probé sus pezo nes con ternura y Serena se estrechó salvajemente, desprevenida. Cada caricia era una gloria insopor table y, sin embargo, deseaba que aquella dulce tortura siguiera prolongándose más y más, deso rientada por aquellas sensaciones tan novedosas.

—Calma, cielo —murmuré Darien—. Esto no es una carrera.

—No sabía que sería así... — confesó maravilla da.

—¿Cómo un fuego en el que dos personas se consumen placenteramente? — dijo labio contra la bio.

Se estremeció cuando Darien le separé los muslos y se embarcó en una invasión más íntima, para tocarla donde nadie le había tocado, humedecida por la excitación. La estaba acariciando con tanta ma estría que Serena sollozó de placer contra sus hom bros, suplicándole que terminara de poseerla.

Y, poco a poco, fue entrando con suavidad Cuando profundizó, lentamente, Serena dio un pe queño grito y, después, experimentó un placer ex traordinario mientras Darien la miraba, detenido en una pausa, con ansiedad.

—Esperaba que no te doliera —se lamentó Darien.

SerenaSonrió, como en una nube, y lo amé tanto por esa preocupación ydelicadeza que creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

—No importa —le aseguró.

Luego volvió a introducirse y Serena cerró los ojos ante aquella marea de sensaciones indescriptibles. _Se _habría muerto si Darien se hubiese parado. Se agarró a él y se dejó llevar a alturas inimaginadas, hasta cotas de sublime éxtasis.., hasta notar su empuje por última vez.

—¿Has visto? —dijo Darien, un parde minutos después, mientras Serena lo agarraba con cariño. El amor no es necesario para el placer sexual —añadió, al tiempo que se apartaba de ella.

—¿A qué viene ese comentario? —preguntó Serena, con el ánimo por los suelos súbitamente

— Creo que lo entiendes.

—¿Es otra versión machista de eso de que no debo esperardemasiado de ti? —lo acusó amargamente—. ¡Me das lástima, Darien! Te da tanto miedo sentir amor que me das auténtica pena. Y no hace falta que te preocupes por decepcionarme; ¡de una manera u otra no has hecho otra cosa desde que te conocí! —contraatacó furiosa.

Darien le lanzó una mirada de hielo, sorprendido por la reacción de Serena.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó él, dolido en su orgullo.

—Sí... pero da igual —respondió con desdén—. No tengo nada que perder contigo; sólo estás a prueba, Darien.

—¿Yo... Darien Shields a prueba? —preguntó enfervorizado, saliendo de la cama.

—Y de momento no lo estás haciendo muy bien. Parece que piensas que me has hecho un gran favor casándote conmigo... pero pregúntame cómo me sentiré dentro de cinco meses.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué demonios va a pasar dentro de cinco meses? —gritó Darien.

—Heredaré el dinero de mi madrina, y si enton ces no estoy contenta contigo, te aseguro que no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida sintiéndome des graciada a tu lado.

— ¿Desgraciada?

—Y no pienses que podrás retenerme con jo yas. Los diamantes son muy bonitos, pero hay otras cosas que me importan mucho más: el respe to, el afecto, el cariño. Entiendo que tú despaches a todas las mujeres con regalos caros, porque no te atreves a sentir, pero...

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no me atrevo?—exclamé Darien, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho: que te alejas cuando hay problemas —le recordó. Darien la miró sin com prender lo que estaba oyendo. Luego se dio media vuelta, abrió un armario y se empezó a poner unos pantalones — Sé que no soy perfecta, ni mucho menos, y que muchas de las cosas que digo y hago te irritan.., pero no creo que te hayas acostado con migo sólo para darle gusto al cuerpo.., como si fuera un objeto de usar y tirar, sin que te importen mis sentimientos —añadió, a punto de estallar en sollozos.

—Lo único que he dicho es que el amor no era necesario para...

—¿ Y por qué lo has dicho? —lo cortó Serena, tragándose las ganas de llorar—. Sabes que no es verdad. Sabes lo que yo siento por ti. Estoy segura de que siempre lo has sabido.

— Te arrepentirás de...

—¡No!, ¡te quiero con todo mi corazón y tú lo sabías antes que yo incluso! —lo interrumpió ella—. Sabes des obra por qué quería casarme con tigo.., y, sin embargo, le dijiste a Nicolas que era una cazafortunas y una chantajista. ¡Pero las cosas no van a seguir así!, ¡me niego a vivir esta farsa!

—¡Dios!, ¡no puedo ofrecerte amor!—aseguré Darien, desquiciado

—Pero podrías esforzarte por intentarlo al me nos. Porque si no lo intentas, dejaré de amarte yo a ti. Y el amor es el único motivo por el que estoy a tu lado.

Luego se levantó de la cama y, sin mirar atrás, salió del dormitorio dando un portazo. Estaba asombrada de lo que acababa de decir; pero no se arrepentía. Lo que había sucedido en esa cama la había devastado. Era vergonzoso que lo que ella había encontrado tan precioso y fascinante pudiera terminar de esa manera tan dolorosa.

Darien lo había estropeado; había tenido que abrir la boca y ensuciarlo todo. La había hecho sentirse como una mujer de una noche, en vez de una espo sa amada... Se senté sobre su cama con un inmen so hueco en el corazón y deseé arrancárselo, de tanto como le dolía.

—Yo también tengo defectos —irrumpió de pronto la voz de Darien, tras abrir la puerta del dor mitorio al que se había ido Serena—. Pero, a dife rencia de ti, soy capaz de reconocerlos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Serena, sin apenas fuerzas para luchar.

— Sí, es verdad que te engañé en Vermont... pero tú también me engañaste entonces — aseguro Darien—. Si hubieras sido la mujer sincera que crees que eres, me habrías dicho que estabas embaraza da. Pero decidiste callarte, igual que yo decidí no revelar mi verdadera identidad — añadió.

Serena se sonrojó. Le costaba aceptar que tam bién ella había mentido para favorecer sus intere ses. No se había planteado decirle a Darien que era madre de alquiler por miedo a que él la rechazase.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió a pesar suyo.

—Respecto a tu acusación de que sólo me acos té contigo por sexo, ¿de verdad me crees tan inma duro y desesperado? —le preguntó Darien enton ces—. No he adelantado mi viaje de vuelta para acostarme contigo, sino porque era consciente de que no debía haberme separado y no quería que mi ausencia reforzara tus miedos acerca de nuestro fu turo — añadió con una frialdad humillante.

—Yo...

— ¡ Y te aseguro que amenazarme con marchar te dentro de cinco meses no va a contribuir a la es tabilidad de nuestro matrimonio! —la interrumpió.

—Está bien... —Serena tragó saliva, deshecha por tantas emociones. Es probable que tengas razón.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Los establos de Darien estaban situados a un ki lómetro de la casa. Serena empujó el cochecito de Endimión y trató de no parecer una mujer de sesperada en busca de su marido; pero lo cierto era que apenas lo había visto en los últimos días.

Después de las discusiones que habían manteni do tras hacer el amor, Serena había supuesto que Darien se marcharía de viaje de negocios para no verla, harto de sus reacciones y sin más paciencia que agotar con ella.

Pero lo tenía agarrado por donde más le dolia: lo había acusado de cobarde, por desaparecer siempre que había problemas. Lo malo era que , aún compar tiendo la misma casa, Darien conseguía ingeniárselas para no coincidir con ella, apenas.

Se despertaba muy temprano a montar a caballo y nunca regresaba para desayunar. Luego, o se en cerraba en los despachos de la planta inferior a atender a sus negocios, o se refugiaba en los esta blos de nuevo. Cenaban juntos, eso sí, en el salón de la mansión; pero, aunque no hubiera una distan cia física que los separase, era como si cada uno estuviese en continentes diferentes. Darien le habla ba con naturalidad y la trataba como a una invitada con la que, por desgracia, no podía pasar mucho tiempo. Y, por supuesto, la dejaba que durmiera sola en una habitación aparte.

—He salido a dar un paseo con Endimión —dijo cuando por fin lo encontró en los establos, charlan do con un hombre rubio.

— Serena, éste es Patrick Gorman — los presentó Darien—. Se ocupa de la alimentación de los caba llos.

—Encantada de conocerla, señora Shields.

— ¡Eres inglés! —exclamó Serena con alegría—. Y a juzgar por el acento... ¿de Newcastle?

—¡Bingo!

—Yo nací en Blyth —Serena rió—, pero mis padres se mudaron al sur cuando yo tenía seis años.

—Por eso no tienes acento —dijo Patrick, el cual se inclinó hacia el cochecito para ver a Endimión—. ¡Me encantan los niños**! **¿Verdad que es pequeñísimo?_—_preguntó, en referencia albebé.

- En realidad está muy grande para su edad_- _respondió Serena , contenta de haberse encontrado a Darien junto a Patrick, un tipo conversador que esta ba ayudando a romper el hielo.

—Yo tengo una sobrina de un añito y ya era una pieza la última vez que la vi — comentó Pa trick.

—Endimión sólo come y duerme de momento.

—Pues ya podéis ir preparándoos. Os vais a di vertir mucho —Patrick sonrió—. Dado que Darien está ocupado, ¿quieres que te enseñe esto? —se ofreció.

—Os acompaño —terció Darien—. No tengo tan ta prisa.

— ¿Seguro que te lo puedes permitir? — le pre guntó Serena, un par de minutos después, en un mo mento de distracción de Patrick—. Te noto raro.

—Has hablado más con Patrick en los últimos cinco minutos que conmigo en los tres últimos días- contestó Darien—. Pero te aconsejo que te man tengas alerta. Aunque parezca un crío inocente Patrick es un hombre muy mujeriego.

—Parece agradable —dijo Serena.

— Yo sólo te aviso — insistió, con el ceño frun cido. Luego cambió de tema—. Creía que ya habías venido por los establos antes. A las inglesas os gustan mucho los caballos. ¿Montas bien?

—Bueno...

—Nunca he conocido a una inglesa que no lo haga —afirmó Darien—. Y dado que los caballos m encantan, es algo que podremos compartir.

—Me temo que estoy un poco oxidada... montando a caballo — dijo Serena con tal de agradar a Darien, cuando no había cabalgado jamás. Después de todo, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿no? Ya aprende ría por sí sola y, mientras tanto, bastaría con poner excusas y dar largas.

Darien le enseñó todos los establos y ella imitó todos los gestos que él hacía al acercarse a los ca ballos. La táctica de la imitación parecía estar dan do resultados.

—Es fascinante —comentó Serena mientras Darien hablaba en un lenguaje incomprensible sobre di versos aspectos del polo, al tiempo que reforzaba su discurso con movimientos rápidos de los bra zos. Serena pensó que no habría entendido menos de haber estado hablando Darien en español. Pero, en cualquier caso, el entusiasmo con el que éste ha blaba surtía un efecto hipnótico en ella.

—Pareces alegre, querida —advirtió Darien, son riente. Serena se quedó en silencio, emocionada por cómo la había llamado. Se secó el labio inferior con la punta inferior de la lengua y notó que Darien no quitaba ojo de su boca. El estómago se le enco gió y sintió un deseo mareante de entregarse a los brazos de su marido—. Estás temblando —añadió.

Y Darien sabía por qué. Sabía que su proximidad despenaba el instinto sexual de Serena, sin que ésta pudiera disimularlo. Entonces se acercó, la agarró con fuerza y posó la boca apasionadamente sobre la de ella. Serena creyó que estaba volando, cerró los ojos y luchó por respirar mientras el corazón le daba latigazos con violencia.

—Darien... —murmuró cuando éste despegó los labios y dejó que Serena apoyase la cabeza sobre un hombro mientras absorbía la viril fragancia de su cuerpo.

— Te recogeré a las tres para que comamos en el campo. Deja a Endimión en casa — le propuso él. El bebé dio un gritito en ese momento, a modo de protesta, y Darien rompió a reir. Luego miró a su hi jito con orgullo y suspiró—. Hemos hecho un niño estupendo... ojalá lo hubieras concebido entre sá banas —añadió.

—Eso ya no tiene remedio —dijo Serena, rubori zada, pero conmovida, pues era lo mismo que ella acababa de pensar.

—La próxima vez lo haremos normalmente —aseguró Darien—. Pediré a algún mozo que te lleve de vuelta a casa. No deberías estar fuera con este calor sin un sombrero. Podrías deshidratarte —añadió, antes de que ella se sonrojara, imaginando ese segundo niño que Darien había sugerido.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio, dos de las cria das estaban colgando ropa nueva en su armario. Serena se quedó maravillada con aquellas telas tan refinadas y esos carísimos diseños. Sacó un vesti do azul y pensó que jamás se atrevería a ponerse algo tan atrevido.

Pero sonrió, pues el hecho de que Darien hubiese hablado de un nuevo hijo significaba que no había perdido las esperanzas de que su matrimonio saliera adelante. Se puso el vestido azul, para darle gusto, y le pidió a una asistenta que le dejase las llaves del extraño edificio _que _había cerca de los jardines.

—Nadie va allí, señora — murmuró la asistenta con aprensión. Luego, después de decir en español algo sobre el señor, le entregó las llaves a regañadientes.

Puede que el servicio fuera supersticioso pero eso a Serena no la afectaba, Y dado que ésa era su casa, Darien no podía enfadarse porque la explorase.

Abrió la puerta delantera, de estilo gótico, y en _tró _en una habitación espaciosa con muebles cu biertos de polvo. Las paredes estaban descoloridas y las cortinas a punto de desintegrarse Anduvo de habitación en habitación hasta dar con una escalera.

Había un dormitorio grande, un cuarto de baño y un segundo dormitorio Se detuvo en la puerta de éste: era la habitación de un niño; había coches de jugueteen las estanterías y fotos amarillentas en un corcho, como si el niño hubiese salido de allí y nunca hubiera regresado.

Miró las fotos. En una reconoció al padre de Darien. Eduardo se parecía mucho a su hijo; mien tras que una mujer de ojos azules que había con ellos, Yolanda, no se parecía nada.

Al oír que alguien subía por las escaleras, Serena salió de la habitación. Era Darien, que llegaba sin re suello, como si hubiese ido corriendo

—¿Qué haces fisgando? —le preguntó con du reza.

—No estaba fisgando.., sólo tenía curiosidad —contestó Serena—. ¿Quién vivía aquí? No sabía que nadie hubiese ocupado esta casa hasta ahora.

—Creía que lo sabías —dijo Darien, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo sabe todo el mundo... Los medios de comunicación han hablado tantas veces de mi familia...

Serena sintió que el estómago se le endurecía. Darien parecía conmovido y deslizaba los ojos huidi zadamente alrededor, con una expresión muy vul nerable.

—Viví aquí con mi madre hasta cumplir los nueve años —la informó Darien.

—¿Tus padres se divorciaron? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Mi madre era la amante de mi padre, Serena. ¡No era su esposa!

— Y... ¿y la mujer rubia de la fotografía?

—La mujer con la que se casó mi padre, Yolan da —contestó Darien. Luego se explicó en pocas pa labras: Pilar, su madre, había sido la hija de un hombre que trabajaba en unas tierras cercanas... y se había enterado de que se había quedado embara zada de Darien justo cuando Eduardo Shields se casó con Yolanda—. Cuando ésta supo lo de mi madre, esperé a que ella muriera y luego reclamé la mitad de las posesiones de mi padre para acep tarme en adopción — añadió. Luego aclaró que, tras la muerte de Pilar, habían cerrado el edificio donde Darien había vivido con su madre y éste se había trasladado a la mansión donde residían en la actualidad.

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando tu madre falle ció?

—Nueve. Se ahogó borracha en una piscina que había fuera_. _Bebía demasiado — admitió Darien.

—¿Yolanda no tuvo hijos?

—Tuvo varios abonos; pero no llegó a tener ninguno —contestó él—. Mi padre siguió a su lado hasta que murieron en un accidente de avión hace diez años.

De pronto empezó a comprender a Darien, al imaginar las horribles escenas que habría vivido de pequeño, junto a una madre infeliz y con un pro blema alcohólico, sin una vida de familia normal, con el ambiente contaminado por la rivalidad entre Pilar y Yolanda...

Pensó en lo mucho que ésta habría odiado a Darien y a su madre y no quiso ni imaginarse lo que habría sido la convivencia posterior con Yolanda, una mujer resentida que había obligado a su espo so a pagar por aceptar a un hijo ilegítimo. No era de extrañar que Darien no creyese en el amor.

—Deberías airear esta casa —comenté Serena.

—No había puesto un pie en ella desde hacía años —repuso Darien.

Serena inició el descenso de las escaleras, deseo sa de salir y respirar aire fresco.

—Haré que la vacíen —insistió ella.

Darien encogió los hombros con indiferencia y miró el vestido azul de Serena.

— Veo que ya ha llegado la ropa... La elegí en Caracas. Al menos tendrás algo decente que poner te hasta que tú te compres algo — comenté Darien.

Media hora después, montaron en un coche para comer en _el _campo. Después de unos pocos minutos, no había signo alguno de vida civilizada. Los chopos crecían por doquier y los pájaros se desbandaban piando por el cielo azul turquesa, a medida que el coche avanzaba.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Serena.

—Ya lo verás —dijo Darien.

Detuvo el coche, salió y le abrió la puerta a Serena. Luego caminaron bajo un sendero, flanquea do por árboles, y, de repente, en medio de tanta frondosidad, Serena se quedó extasiada al descubrir una cascada preciosa.

—Huboun tiempo en que un afluente del Ori noco pasaba por aquí... esto es lo que queda —co menté Darien mientras extendía un mantel en el cés ped, a la sombra de un cocotero—. Mi madre solía traerme aquí de pequeño. Era un sitio especial para ella... Creo que fue aquí donde me concibió —le confesó.

—¿No tienes ningún familiar vivo? —preguntó Serena mientras se sentaba.

— Mi abuelo Armando — contestó él—. Deshederó a mi madre y se niega a aceptar que soy su nie to. Aun así, la semana pasada le hablé de Endimión.

— Siento haber estado tan rara últimamente —se disculpé Serena inopinadamente.

—Yo también he estado raro. Esto.., tú y yo. es nuevo para mí — repuso Darien con una sonrisa que la conmovió. Serena se levantó, colocó las palmas de las manos en el pecho de su marido y lo empujó para que se tumbara— - ¡ Y yo que tenía pensado ser caballero y esperar a haber comido! Pero ya que los dos queremos lo mismo. —murmuró luego, revolcándola hasta ponerse sobre ella.

Bajó las manos por su costado hasta las cade ras, y la situé entre sus muslos con descaro Des pués le bajó la cremallera del vestido y le descu brió los hombros. Se deshizo _del s_ostén y dejó expuesto sus senos... Serena gimió mientras él le ro zaba los pezones con una mano y le arqueaba la espalda con la otra.

Se incorporó para terminar de bajarse el vestido y, mientras él se desnudaba, se quitó la ropa inte rior sin quitar ojo del cuerpo bronceado de Darien.

Sólo verlo la dejaba sin respiración Se notaba que él también estaba excitado y cuando volvieron a rozarse Serena notó una humedad entre los mus los.

—Me siento salvaje —rugió Darien después de darle un beso feroz—. Una noche más cenando tan separados en el salón y te habría poseído debajo de la misma mesa

—No loparecía

— Me excito sólo con estar en la misma habitación que tú —prosiguió Darien —. Te habría hecho el amor en los establos antes. No puedo pensar en otra cosa —aseguró.

Serena no podía creérselo Jamás había imaginado que Darien pudiera llegar a desearla tanto.

—_Y0 _tampoco —susurró ella.

La temperatura subió cuando Darien le separó las piernas. Luego arremetió con fuerza, con urgencia, rápidamente, para reducir a un ritmo más lento y dulce a continuación, que la llevó a un estado extá tico, hasta que, una vez desbordados, Serena se abrazó, satisfecha, segura de que habían sentado las bases de un relación más íntima, profunda y duradera.

Se quedó dormida un rato y, al despertar, se en contró a Darien ya vestido, tumbado a poca distan cia. Le pasó un dedo con cariño por la cara, cre yendo que estaba dormido, y éste abrió los ojos, le agarró la mano y se la besó:

—Me haces sentirme muy bien —le confesó Darien. Se sentó y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Qué te parece tener otro bebé dentro de unos nue ve meses?

—¿Có... cómo dices?

—No he tomado precauciones... Ha sido todo tan excitante que no he podido controlarme.

Serena fue por su vestido y supuso que a Darien le parecería normal verla embarazada, habiéndola co nocido en tal estado; pero a ella no le apetecía per der el atractivo de su cuerpo, esbelto tras nueve meses de sobrepeso.

—Para ti es muy sencillo.., no eres el que se pone gordo y torpe — comentó Serena.

—Tú no estabas gorda... estabas fantástica.

—Lo dices porque te gustan los bebés.

— ¿Y por qué me resultabas tan irresistible cuando estabas en el hospital?

—¿De verdad?

—Creía que estabas muy sexy —aseguró Darien—. ¡ Vaya!, ¡ se ha hecho tardísimo! ¡ Y tenemos invitados para cenar! —exclamó de pronto, tras consultar la hora.

—¿Quién va a venir? —preguntó Serena mien tras se ponía de pie.

—Michiru DÁgnolo y... ¡cuidado! —exclamó Darien, al ver que a su mujer le fallaban las piernas de repente.

—¿Qué decías? —disimuló Serena.

—Que va a venir Michiru DAgnolo con los Dry dons, amigos comunes. Patrick se unirá a nosotros. Antes trabajaba para Rob Drydon.

—Perfecto —dijo Serena de camino al coche.

—He sido un poco brusco —murmuró Darien—. Pero ha sido fantástico, ¿verdad?

Serena procuró ocultar su disgusto ante la visita de Michiru y se recordó que la condesa ya no tenía nada que ver con Darien. Tenía que comportarse como una adulta: podía prohibirle que fuera aman te de esa mujer, pero no que cortase de raíz una re lación que quizá durase desde hacía muchos años.., ¿no?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Me alegro mucho por vosotros —mintió Michiru con una interpretación fabulosa.

Estaba muy sugerente con el vestido ne gro que se ceñía a sus curvas.

Mientras tanto, Rob Drydon y su mujer, Susie eran de Texas y estaban charlando de caballos con Patrick Gorman.

—La condesa te comerá el terreno si te descuidas —le advirtió Patrick, minutos después, mientras iban hacia el cenador—. ¿Cómo es que no le has contado a Darien lo del número que te montó cuando llegaste? Yo me enteré por los criados —añadió.

—No había necesidad de involucrado —contestó Serena.

— Si lo hubieras involucrado, ella no estaría ahora aquí, estropeándote la velada — replicó Pa trick mientras tomaban asiento. Luego cambió de conversación—. Por cierto, Darien me ha dicho que te elija un caballo.

—¿,Sabes guardar secretos? —le preguntó Serena—. Me temo que no fui muy sincera con lo de mis conocimientos como jinete —añadió, des pués de que el mozo asintiera.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—No he montado a caballo en toda mi vida.

Después de una breve pausa de asombro, Pa trick rompió a reír.

—No seas egoísta —intervino Darien—. Com parte el chiste con todos.

—En realidad no era tan gracioso —dijo Serena, sonrojada.

—El sentido del humor inglés no se parece al nuestro — tercié Michiru—. Seguro que nosotros no nos reiríamos.

—Debo reconocer que a mí no me gustan nada vuestros culebrones — replicó Patrick. Después, con disimulo, se dirigió a Serena en un susurro—. Ven a verme mañana a las seis, mientras Darien está cabalgando. Te enseñaré a manejarte y luego po drás decirle que en realidad no se te daba muy bien. Él terminará de instruirte.

— Gracias — dijo Serena encantada.

Después de cenar, se fueron a un salón. Michiru se acercó a Serena y le habló con una gran sonrisa:

—¿Qué tal la vida de casada? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba en un sofá a su lado.

—Genial —contestó Serena, bebiéndose un vaso de vino de un trago.

— No creo que a Darien le guste verte beber tan to. Él sólo prueba un poco de champán en ocasio nes especiales —le advirtió Michiru—. ¿No lo sabí as?, ¿cómo es que desconoces algo tan elemental sobre tu marido?

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió ella, decidida a no mostrarse amable como la hipócrita de la con desa.

— Darien siempre será asunto mío — dijo Michiru—. ¿Te molestó mucho que viniese a verme la misma noche en que nos conocimos?

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Serena, helada ante aquella noticia.

— Ni siquiera yo me esperaba que Darien viniera a mí en vuestra noche de bodas —la provocó la condesa.

—Estás mintiendo... No te creo —respondió Serena, que recordó que Darien le había dicho, tras ha ber discutido con ella, que había salido a montar a caballo.

—Vino a hablar conmigo. Darien necesita a una mujer, no a una niñita.

—Darien te necesita tanto como un agujero en la cabeza — contestó Serena desafiante.

—En fin, espero que te encuentres mejor la próxima vez que te vea — dijo la condesa después de murmurar algo en español, al tiempo que se po nía de pie.

—Voy a despedir a los invitados, esposa mía. No te molestes en levantarte — intervino entonces Darien —. Igual te mareas y te tengo que meter de bajo de la ducha — añadió, visiblemente enfada do.

Serena se sintió fatal: estaba segura de que Darien había oído su última contestación y de que éste ha bría pensado que había sido grosera con Michiru a consecuencia del vino que había bebido.

Mientras Darien los acompañaba a la puerta, Serena recordó lo bien que se había sentido junto a él horas antes.., y ahora, en cambio, no podía evi tar sospechar que su marido se había ido a buscar consuelo a los brazos de Michiru aquella primera noche.

—Me siento fatal —le dijo a Darien entre sollo zos cuando éste hubo regresado—. Me duele mu cho la cabeza — añadió mientras él la levantaba en brazos.

—Sólo estás un poco alegre — contestó Darien, al tiempo que subía las escaleras. Luego la colocó so bre la cama y la ayudé a bajarse la cremallera del vestido—. Relájate. Ahora te traigo unos calman tes —añadió.

—¿Por qué estabas enfadado conmigo? —se atrevió a preguntarle Serena, después de tomarse el calmante que Darien le llevó.

—Porque no has parado de coquetear con Pa trick en toda la noche — respondió él, para perple jidad de Serena.

—Me cae bien... —murmuró ésta—. Espero que se me pase pronto el dolor de cabeza. Estaba muy cansada durante la cena — añadió, dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho —repuso Darien—. Michiru me ha contado que habéis estado hablando de la fiesta que damos aquí todos los años, ¿es ver dad?

—No lo recuerdo... Parece que la conoces mu cho.

— Somos vecinos hace años —explicó él.

— ¿Cuándo la invitaste a cenar?

—La misma noche que visité a mi abuelo. Fidelio es el capataz de las tierras donde está alquila da Michiru.

De modo que, aquella primera noche, Darien ha bía ido a comunicarle a su abuelo que había tenido un hijo y ése había sido el motivo de que hubiera visto a Michiru, pensó Serena con gran alivio.

—Estoy cansadísima —confesó mientras se de jaba desvestir por Darien, quien le puso un camisón para dormir a continuación.

—Tengo una villa en la costa. Deberíamos pa sar allí unas días.

—Buena idea —susurré Serena justo antes de ce rrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó horas más tarde, tras despertarse sobresaltada.

—Las cinco y media... Vuelve a dormirte —respondió Darien, que ya estaba vestido, dispuesto a cabalgar un rato como todas las mañanas.

De pronto recordó que había quedado con Pa trick a las seis y saltó de la cama en cuanto Darien se hubo marchado.

Se duchó y se vistió a toda prisa, fue a compro bar que Endimión estaba bien, como todas las maña nas.., y se quedó pálida cuando vio a Darien mecien do al bebé en sus brazos.

—Creía que ya te habías ido —murmuró Serena.

—Se queda muy tranquilo en cuanto desayuna-comenté Darien, refiriéndose a Endimión.

—¿Le has dado tú el biberón? —preguntó ella, asombrada.

—Dado que fui yo quien lo despertó al entrar, me pareció lo más justo. Se ha tomado el biberón como si no hubiera comido en varios días —co menté mientras le acariciaba la espalda al bebé—. Una criada le ha cambiado los pañales por mí.

Serena se acercó y tomé a Endimión en sus brazos. Luego lo acunó y, después de darle un besito, lo devolvió a la cuna.

— Veo que te has puesto los vaqueros; parece que por fin te animas a montar a caballo conmigo- dijo entonces Darien—. Tienes suerte de que me haya entretenido con Endimión. Si no, no me habrías al canzado — añadió con naturalidad.

—Hace años que no monto a caballo —dijo Serena mientras iban en coche al establo.

—Eso nunca se olvida —quiso tranquilizarla _Darien, _cuando detenía el coche al llegar a losesta blos_—. _No acostumbro a verte por aquí tan tem prano, Patrick. Serena ha venido conmigo esta ma ñana —dijo al ver al mozo.

— Estaré en el despacho si me necesitas para algo — respondió Patrick, sin atreverse a mirar a Serena.

Darien sacó un caballo negro y una yegua, le puso un gorro a Serena en la cabeza y le entregó unas prendas especiales.

—Protección... como dices que estás desentre nada —explicó él—. No quiero que te hagas daño si te caes — añadió mientras le ponía aquella espe cie de armadura.

—No puedo, Darien. ¡No puedo! —gritó Serena después de que su marido la subiese a los lomos de la yegua.

—Ya lo sé —murmuré Darien con suavidad—. Tendría que ser idiota para no haberme dado cuenta.

—¿Lo... lo sabes?

—¿,Cómo no iba a adivinarlo? Ayer, cuando vi niste, se notaba que no estabas familiarizada con los caballos. Por no decir que no sabías de qué te estaba hablando —respondió.

—Pensé que me tomarías por una sosa si reco nocía que no tenía ni idea — se excusé Serena, son rojada.

—¿Es que todavía no sabes que no hay ningún hombre al que no le guste dar clases de cualquier cosa a una mujer? — replicó Darien, sonriente.

—Anoche le dije a Patrick que no sabía mon tar.., y se ofreció a enseñarme lo básico — lo infor mó Serena—. He sido una tonta.

—¡Ya me imaginaba algo así! —exclamé Darien—. ¡Espero que no te dediques a citarte con mis empleados de ahora en adelante!

— No era una cita...

— ¡ Y no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Patrick Gorman sin que haya otra persona delante! —or denó Darien.

— ¡ No seas ridículo!

— Si me desobedeces, dejará de trabajar para mí — sentenció él con autoridad. Luego decidió darle la primera lección para aprender a montar a caballo—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien para ser una novata — la felicitó al cabo de media hora.

Y otro cuarto de hora después, un jinete se les acercó. Era un hombre mayor, con bigote canoso, tocado con un sombrero de ala ancha. Darien se diri gió a él en español.

—Es mi abuelo, Fidelio Navarro —informó a Serena sin gran entusiasmo.

El hombre la saludó en español y ella los miró frustrada. ¿Cómo era posible que se trataran con tanta frialdad siendo ellos, nieto y abuelo, toda la familia que tenían?

—Me gustaría mucho que viniese a ver a nues tro hijo Endimión — dijo Serena con calma, sonriente, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano a Fidelio.

—No sabe inglés — le dijo Darien.

— Entonces transmítele mi invitación, por favor—replicó Serena con la barbilla alzada—. ¿Y podrí as decirle también que, dado que nuestros padres están muertos, me encantaría que Endimión tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a su bisabuelo?

Darien se quedó atónito, pero, tras un tenso silen cio, accedió a traducir el mensaje de Serena.

—Te agradece que seas tan cálida y hospitalaria—le dijo luego—. Tiene que pensárselo —añadió. Luego, una vez se hubieron separado de Fidelio, Darien estalló—. ¿Por qué intervienes en un asunto que sólo me concierne a mí?, ¿acaso crees que no he intentado invitarlo a casa sin éxito?

— Si lo miras con tanta frialdad cuando lo invi tas, no me extraña que se niegue a aceptar. Puede que piense que sólo se lo pides por cortesía — se atrevió a responder Serena—. Creo que estáis en frentados desde hace tanto tiempo, que os da mie do hablaros con sinceridad.

- ¡A mí no me da miedo _nada!, _¿cómo te atre ves a...?

—_Lo _he hechopor Endimión —mintió Serena, que en realidadpensaba que Darien podría ser el más bene ficiado de una posible reconciliación. Ni tú ni yo tenemos otra familia que ofrecerle. Puede que ni a ti ni a mí nos haya ido viendo con las nuestras; pero ahora hemos formado una nueva y tenemos que aprender a ser buenos padres.

—¿Somos una familia? —se preguntó Darien en voz alta, desconcertado. Es verdad. Supongoque tienes razón...

Regresaron a casa y él, después de comunicarle que se irían a la villa de la costa esa misma tarde,volvió a salir. Serena se dio un baño para relajarse y pensó en lo complicado que era su marido. Tan pronto amenazaba absurdamente con despedir a Pa trick Gorman... como la hacía desear abrazarlo para darle seguridad y confianza; lo que no era de extra ñar, con lo traumática que había sido su infancia.

Darien debía de haber aprendido a escudarse del dolor desde muy pequeño. Después de la muerte de su madre, había tenido que soportar a Yolanda, a la que no había querido en realidad...

Por fin empezaba a comprender al hombre al que tanto amaba. Lo malo era que Darien se había aislado tanto para evitar que le hiciesen daño, que le costaba mucho dar rienda suelta a sus emocio nes, permitirse querer a una mujer... y hasta sentir afecto por su abuelo. Por lo menos amaba con todo su corazón a Endimión, se consoló Serena.

Tenía que ser realista y asumir que Darien nunca podría amarla; él sólo podía querer a un bebé ino cente que no pudiese herirlo. Y, sin embargo, ¿no le había dicho Michiru que _Darien _la había amado en el pasado?

Tumbado sobre una hamaca placenteramente, Darien miró a Serena mientras ésta se fijaba en unos bailarines _que _estaban actuando en la playa.

Pensé que te gustaría- murmuró él satisfecho- por eso lo organicé. Serena miró a miró a su _marido y luego _devolvió la atención a los bailarines, que cada vez se movían con mayorsensualidad.

Darien la rodeó por la cintura y _Serena _se estremeció gustosa. Llevaban doce días de ensueño e iba a ser una lástima tener que regresar el fin de semana si guiente, para la fiesta que celebrarían en la mansión.

Darien hacía muchas llamadas y usaba un ordena dor para seguir atendiendo sus negocios, pero pa saba casi todo el tiempo con ella, relajado, charlan do, entreteniéndola... y haciéndole el amor con pasión y ternura a la menor ocasión.

Cuando la danza parecía estar alcanzando su clímax, apareció una mujer que, con unos movi mientos de cadera muy eróticos, logró retener la atención del bailarín, en detrimento de la chica en la que se había estado fijando éste hasta entonces.

Serena se figuró aquel cambio de pareja como un mal presagio, un augurio de infidelidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo viviría con el miedo de que, algún día, Darien retomara su aventura con Michiru DAgnolo?, ¿cuándo se cansaría de acostarse con ella? Porque, ya que no la amaba, sólo la novedad del sexo po-día estar reteniéndolo a su lado... Perturbada por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, respiré profundo y de cidió esquivarnos.

Luego, tras agradecer a los bailarines su actua ción, regresaron a la villa y se acercaron a ver a Endimión.

—Realmente es especial —aseguré Darien con inmenso cariño.

—Claro que es especial. Es tuyo —lo provocó Serena—. Y por eso mismo es el bebé más inteli gente del planeta.

—¿Eso crees, cielito? —le preguntó él con voz rugosa. Y, sin darle tiempo a contestar, la besó con fervor en los labios.

Luego la levantó en brazos, la llevó hasta el dormitorio, la posó sobre la cama y la contempló con un deseo tan intenso que parecía imposible que Darien pudiera pensar en cualquier otra mujer. ¿Cómo podía hacerle el amor día tras día y noche tras noche con apetito insaciable y necesitar a Michiru?

Cerró los ojos mientras se dejé desnudar prenda a prenda y acariciar cada centímetro de su piel.

—Te voy a enseñar a que bailes para mí como las mujeres de la playa —murmuró Darien—. Pero sólo en privado. No quiero que nadie vea cómo me miras, cómo te frotas contra mi cuerpo... —añadió con ronquera.

Darien había declarado que el sexo era un mero apetito fisiológico y parecía dispuesto a demostrar que había innumerables variaciones fascinantes, que iba poniendo en práctica con el paso de los días.

Serena le agarró la cara con ambas manos y pa seé la punta de su lengua por los labios de su man do, el cual saltó como una fiera y la tumbó sobre la cama para llenarla de besos.

—Háblame de la primera vez que te enamoras te —le propuso por sorpresa un buen rato después, mientras ella yacía a su lado satisfecha.

— Se llamaba...

—No quiero saber su nombre —la interrumpió Darien.

— Sí... estudiaba...

—Eso tampoco me interesa... Quiero saber cómo te sentías — especificó él.

—¿Cómo me sentía? —repitió Serena—. Tonta, como en las nubes... y luego llegó la caída. En cuanto descubrí cómo era en realidad, me pareció inconcebible que me hubiese fijado en él.

—Te desenamoraste enseguida... ¿qué te hizo?

—Me metió en su dormitorio y me dijo que era mi día de suerte.

— ¿Estás de broma?

—Cuando le dije que no, intenté abusar de mí. Pensó que era de las que me hacía de rogar.

— Grave error — Darien le acarició el pelo ¿Cuántos años tenía el chico?

— Diecinueve.

—Los adolescentes sólo piensan en el placer que pueden conseguir, sin importarles el de la pa reja.

—Tú no eras mucho mayor cuando Michiru y tu... quiero decir... — Serena supo que había metido la pata—. Bueno, ella me comentó que habíais sido uña y carne.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Darien, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo preciosos que son tus ojos?, ¿sabes que los cierras siempre que te beso? —preguntó entonces con ronquera, tras una larga y tensa pausa.

Serena observó a Darien con la intensidad de una mujer enamorada y sintió que si alguna vez llegaba él a traicionarla, se moriría. La vida ya no tenía sentido sin Darien...

Y, de pronto, éste volvió a besarla y despertó en ella una fiebre fogosa que arrasó cualquier otro sentimiento.

La mañana del viaje de vuelta, Serena despertó sola. Mientras Darien trabajaba en un despacho de la villa, ella se dio una ducha y, luego, mientras se vestía, traté de recordar cada segundo de su estan cia allí, para guardarlo en la memoria como un te soro.

¡ Había sido tan feliz esos días! Se puso una fal da verde con un top a juego, fue a la habitación de Endimión y vio la cuna vacía. Sonrió: lo más probable era que el bebé estuviese en el cochecito, viendo trabajar a su padre.

Serena se dirigió al despacho de Darien y lo oyó hablar por teléfono:

—Claro que aprecio tu fidelidad, Michiru —es taba diciendo él en tono seductor. Serena se quedé de piedra y el corazón empezó a azotarle el pe cho—. Yo también estoy deseando verte esta no che. No, no será difícil; te lo aseguro —añadió... justo antes de colgar


	11. Chapter 11

Pareces cansada. Deberías acostarte — le dijo Darien, una vez hubieron regresado a casa.

—¿Y qué pasa con los preparativos de la fiesta?

—Ha salido bien muchos años sin ti, cielito. Hazme caso y duerme hasta que te encuentres bien. Eso es lo único importante.

Darien la subió al dormitorio y la acostó; pero Serena se negaba a dormirse. Quiso gritar y enfren tarse a Darien, pero quería esperar a sorprenderlo junto a la condesa, para poder basar sus acusacio nes en algo concreto. Aquella conversación telefó nica la había destrozado y había vuelto a despertar todas sus inseguridades.

—¿Crees que un hombre casado necesita una amante? —le preguntó por _fin._

—No si pasa tanto tiempo en la cama con su mujer como yo —bromeó Darien, sonriente.

—Estoy hablando en serio —insistió Serena.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿quieres hablar de algo? Tengo la sensación de que estás inquieta — dijo Darien. Serena se levantó de la cama, fue hacia la ventana y miró a Patrick Gorman, que estaba dando instruc ciones a unos obreros, encargados de la ilumina ción del jardín. Darien la siguió y vio al mozo de los establos—. Si fuera un hombre celoso, ahora mis mo lo mataría. ¿Por qué lo miras tanto? —añadió, en referencia a Patrick.

Luego cerró las cortinas y salió del dormitorio irritado. Serena se quedó atónita. ¿Cómo era posible que Darien tuviese celos de Patrick, cuando él tenía previsto proseguir su aventura con Michiru?

Serena se sentó en la cama desconcertada. ¿Qué habría querido decir Darien con lo de que le agrade cía su fidelidad a la condesa?, ¿de verdad pensaba que podría continuar con aquella relación adúltera sin que ella lo descubriera?

—Tenemos visita, cielo — irrumpió a los pocos minutos Darien—. Ha venido mi abuelo —anunció con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Serena bajó las escaleras para saludarlo y rompió el hielo dándole un beso en cada mejilla. Luego lo instó a que lo siguiera, subió las escaleras y le en señó a Endimión.

-Dice que tiene los ojos de mi madre — tradu jo Darien.

—Bueno, pues ahora toma algo para celebrar que habéis hecho las paces y hablad de lo bien que van a ir las cosas en esta familia de ahora en ade lante —dijo Serena.

Armando y Darien obedecieron y, dos horas más tarde, Serena vio que el abuelo se despedía del nieto dándole un fuerte y emotivo abrazo. Sintió un in menso alivio: había logrado que se reconciliaran.

—Yo no los llamaría regalos —dijo Darien horas después, en alusión a un collar y a unos pendientes fabulosos—. Pertenecían a mi madre, así que aho ra son tuyos... Sólo yo la vi ponérselos. Mi padre nunca la sacaba en público.

—¡Qué triste!

—No, cielito — contestó Darien mientras Serena se ponía las joyas —. Somos de una generación dife rente... pero te estoy muy agradecido por el calor con que has recibido a Armando. Gracias a ti, mi abuelo formará parte de nuestras vidas.

Serena estaba extasiada: entre las joyas, el vesti do verde y los zapatos de tacón que le había com prado y, sobre todo, esas palabras de gratitud, no cabía en sí de gozo.

—Creo que te quiero... —confesó Darien.

—No es verdad —se _negó _Serena, desconcertada por aquella declaración—. Sólo lo has dicho por que estas emocionado.

— ¡Me falta práctica en esto! —gruñó Darien—. No debería haber dicho «creo». Estoy seguro de que...

—No deberías haber dicho nada —interrumpió, ella, subconscientemente resentida por la relación de Darien con Michiru—, Ya no te pido que me ames para estar satisfecha. He rebajado mis expectativas—añadió, para estupefacción de Darien.

—Nuestros invitados están llegando —dijo éste con una frialdad heladora, tras encajar el golpe de su esposa.

Pero, antes de salir del dormitorio, Serena se dio cuenta del error tan tremendo que acababa de co meter.

—Darien, perdona. Yo no quería... Me sorprendió que...

—Tranquila, ya me has desengañado —atajó Darien en tono cortante.

Para colmo de males, nada más bajar se encon traron con que Michiru DÁgnolo había llegado con los primeros invitados.

— ¡Qué collar más bonito! —exclamó ésta, son riente, al ver a Serena —. Espero que las joyas te consuelen mientras duermes sola por la noche —añadió en un susurro, para marcharse a continua ción a estrechar manos y dar besos a otros invita dos.

Serena no comprendía cómo podía interesarse Darien por una mujer tan dañina. ¿De verdad preten día mantener su aventura con la condesa?, ¿o había hablado con el corazón al confesarle que la que ría?, ¿cómo podía haber estropeado un momento tan maravilloso?

—Hola —la saludó entonces Patrick—. Creo que es mejor que Darien no me vea cerca de ti.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, antes no era un hombre celoso; pero desde que se ha casado contigo...

—¿En serio? —preguntó Serena, con un atisbo de esperanza en sus posibilidades.

—Totalmente —aseguró Patrick—. Así que no te molestes, pero esta noche no te sacaré a bailar.

—Está bien. Además, me apetece bailar con mi marido —aceptó Serena, después de disculparse, fue en busca de Darien—. ¿Quieres bailar? — le pregun tó cuando lo encontró junto a Michiru.

Darien la rodeé con un brazo por la cintura y, en vez de sacarla a la pista de baile, la llevó hacia los jardines.

—En realidad no quería bailar —prosiguió Serena—. Tengo que hablar contigo en privado... y me temo que te vas a enfadar cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte.

—Te oí hablando por teléfono con Michiru en la villa —soltó Serena de golpe, quitándose un gran peso de encima—. Y el día que llegué aquí me dijo que ella era tu amante y...

—Un momento, un momento —intervino Darien con calma—. En primer lugar, fue Michiru la que me llamó a la villa.., y me dijo que te estabas vien do en secreto con Patrick Gorman.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena, perpleja.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? —le preguntó Darien, que acababa de atar todos los cabos sueltos de su relación con Serena— .Michiru está inventando mentiras para intentar separamos. Empecé a sospe char algo raro la noche en que vino a cenar con los Drydon. Se mostró demasiado amable contigo y no paré de sonreírme coqueteando... Intuí que trama ba algo, aunque nunca pensé que pudiese ser tan perversa... ¡ Pero tranquila!, ¡ ahora mismo lo arre glamos todo! — exclamó entonces. Serena se sintió inmensamente aliviada y, al mismo tiempo, asusta da por el enfrentamiento que iba a tener lugar en breves instantes.

Darien llamó a una criada y le pidió que le dijese a Michiru que quería verla en privado en el jardín. Minutos después, la condesa apareció con una am plia sonrisa.., que se heló al ver a Serena junto a Darien.

— Después de todas las mentiras que nos has contado, no sé cómo te atreves a miramos a la cara—la acusó él sin rodeos.

—¿De qué estás...?

—Me he portado muy bien contigo —la cortó Darien—. Cuando el año pasado viniste a mí, acucia da por tus problemas financieros, fui muy genero so.

— ¡Yo no quería tu dinero, Darien! —Michiru miró con odio hacia Serena—. ¡Yo te quería a ti!, ¡Y de no ser por ésa y su maldito hijo tú y yo habríamos acabado juntos! — añadió rabiosa.

—Jamás pensé en casarme contigo —replicó Darien, el cual procedió a castigarla por sus mentiras e impertinencia—. No volveré a prestarte dinero nunca, abandonarás la casa que te alquila mi fami lia ha a finales de este mes y jamás permitiré que vuelvas a poner _los _pies en ésta, ¿está claro? —añadió con brutalidad.

Luego se marchó, tomando a Serena por un bra zo, quien se sintió una idiota por haberse creído las mentiras de Michiru.

—Entonces... ¿nunca ha sido tu amante?

—Salimos durante un tiempo cuando tenía die cinueve años —confesó Darien a su pesar. Pero en seguida me di cuenta de que sólo _buscaba _mi dine ro. Cuando comprendió que no me casaría con ella, engañó a un empresario de sesenta años.

—¿Y murió?

—No, se divorció de ella. Volvió a casarse y se quedó endeudada cuando su segundo marido falleci do.

—Y entonces acudió a ti a que la ayudaras... —comprendió Serena—. He sido una idiota. Lo sien to... — añadió, justo antes de reincorporarse los dos a la fiesta.

—Estaba deseando que desapareciesen todos los invitados —dijo Darien cuando por fin se vio a solas con Serena en el dormitorio—. Y ahora.., ca lla, por favor. Tengo que decirte una cosa y no quiero que me interrumpas —le pidió, visiblemen te tenso.

—Darien... —arrancó ella, temiéndose lo peor.

—Nada de peros, mi vida. No me lo pongas más difícil de lo que ya lo es para _mí _—la inte rrumpió Darien. Luego, después de tomar aire y res pirar profundamente, prosiguió—. Me enamoré de ti en Vermont, pero no me he dado cuenta hasta hace poco. Cuando desapareciste, pensaba que sólo te estaba buscando por el bebé; y luego, cuan do me vi forzado a mantener una relación contigo, me dije que sólo lo hacía por el beneficio de Endimión... pero cuando te fugaste del hospital, me puse como una furia. No sabía qué me estaba ocurriendo, pen saba que se me pasaría todo cuando consiguiese hacerte el amor una vez.., pero no funcionó —sol té de carrerilla, como quitándose un gran peso de encima.

— ¿De... de veras? — preguntó Serena trémula mente, llorando casi de felicidad.

— Y cuando volví de montar a caballo aquella noche y no te encontré donde suponía que estarí as.., me volví loco. Entonces comprendí la intensi dad de mis sentimientos —confesó Darien—. Luego, cuando conociste a Patrick y empezaste a charlar con él, me entraron unos celos insoportables, irra cionales — añadió, con una mezcla de arrepenti miento y vergüenza.

— No me di cuenta.., estaba demasiado preocu pada por las mentiras de Michiru — susurró Serena.

—Me di cuenta de que esa locura incontrolable, esos momentos de furia y de debilidad.., ese miedo a perderte, la necesidad de estar contigo a todas horas.., era lo que la gente llama amor —declaró finalmente, sonrojado—. Nunca he sido tan feliz como durante estos días en la villa, Serena... Te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón — sentencié emocionado.

—Yo también te amo —susurré Serena finalmen te, llorando casi de felicidad. Entonces inclinó la cabeza y Darien la besó apasionadamente. Estaba se guro de haber encontrado a la mujer de su vida... ¡ y ya estaba casado con ella! Serena le había dado una familia y le había enseñado a amar... y él iba a saber agradecérselo eternamente, besándola y abrazándola día y noche durante el resto de sus vi das.


End file.
